Soak Up the Sun
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU, YYxY.They say opposites attract. Can two people with conflicting personalities and depressing pasts come together and live in peace?
1. Paint

**Soak up the Sun**

**Rating: R Warnings: YxYY, SxJ yaoi/shounen ai, Alternate Universe, language, depression, sexual humor, and mentions of rape.**

**Chapters: 22**

**Summary: A young teen that desires nothing more than becoming and artist and being loved meets a mysterious bipolar man named Yami. Both teens come from darkened pasts, freezing their abilities to ever find good in another and love. Now with the help of each other, both Yugi and Yami must put their pasts aside and learn to love again.**

**Genre: Angst/humor/romance**

**Inspiration for story: Sheryl Crow's Soak up the Sun, Matchbox Twenty's Disease, Sting's Desert Rose and the manga Gravitation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter One**

The city of Domino, a small suburban town that sat upon the outskirts of Tokyo Japan. Large sky scrapers towered down upon the streets, businesses of many all advertising their inventions popular in terms largest of products. Well all except for the corporation that sat within the heart of the city, Kaiba Corp.

Business and games of many combined, all sporting the new era of the Kaiba Corporation. A multi-million dollar company that supplied this town with arcade games.

Deeper within this urban town sat an odd building. One that held a green roof and yellow painted body frame. Posters of many decorated its windows, from small furry brown creatures to large white dragons with blue eyes.

Upon closer view, one could tell that this was a fairly older business. One that sold games of different varieties. All in hopes of challenging ones mentality, simply known as the Turtle Game Shop.  
The business only sold a few things in particular. That being the popular game from America, known as Duel Monsters.

This small game store held more than just a simple card game. It is also the home of the famous teenager and his grandfather that lived on the second floor of the small building. The boy's name, Yugi Mutou.

Within the center of this store sat a teen. His hair spiked into countless directions, almost in the pattern of a star fish, spanning out into the open as three vibrant colors outlined its very being. Crimson outlined its tips, traced with the color of ebony within the epicenter, and a strange array of goldenrod bangs shaped like lightening bolts fell into the teen's face.

A light shade of alabaster colored his face and body. Baby fat lined his high cheek bones, leading towards his small button nose. All cast together by his large child-like eyes of amethyst jewels.  
This was none other than Yugi Mutou, the grandson of the shop's owner, Sugoroku Mutou. Though Yugi was special, he was known around the city for his genius.

For he had skipped his way through his tenth grade and eleventh grade terms of high school. Now at the age of sweet sixteen he ready to graduate and perfect his skills of knowledge. Or so many thought, the boy sat quietly at the display counter, eyes half opened, lazily drifting over at the palette of paint that sat by his canvas and brushes.

His fingers draped over a large fanning brush, lightly dry brushing across the top of the canvas. A vast sky blue hued color mixed into the white clouds of the scenery. The whole painting itself stood out fairly well, expressing his expertise at this talent.

Music hovered through the silent and empty game shop. The teen mixing colors as he worked on his project of passion.

Eyes of amethyst danced across the colors. A sense of vague emotion was held within. This young teen was fairly irritated by something. Though no one knew of the reason.

Yugi was an introvert, never expressing his feelings or emotions to any. All wondered why the boy was so distant and quiet. It was a wonder that he even had a friend.

Speaking of friends, the game shop's door opened. The annoying bell dinging as the said door swung closed, alerting the "artist" from his trance of work as his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

'Will I ever finish this painting?' he thought, now fully dropping his paint brush, grabbing a towel in the process as he wiped off his hands.

"Welcome to the game shop can I help you?" Yugi stated in that of a bland tone.

His only response was a laugh and flicker of honey colored eyes. A lanky almost shaggy blond haired teen stood firmly in stance, eyes trailing upon the smaller boy in front of him, his face fell into a grin as he spoke.

"Hey Yuge', I didn't know you were working today. Is your gramps working you over again?"

The once hardened glare from the large child-like eyes faulted, now sparkling with mirth as Yugi smiled vividly.

"Hey Joe, you know how he is with his gaming conventions and errands. It's the least I can do for him by watching the shop."

Joey laughed as he walked closer to his little buddy, pulling him into a headlock type hug, rubbing his hands through the locks of tricolored hair, smirking as Yugi's face fell into a pout.

"Joey! Come on, you're messing up my hair, and you know how long it takes me to fix in the mornings."

The lanky blond rolled his eyes as he grinned widely.

"Aww come on Yuge' you sound like my sister. It's just hair. You can always fix it. But now we have better things to do."

Joey released his hold from Yugi, as the teen glared cutely, running his fingers through his tresses of wild hair, straightening it the best he could.

"What do you mean better things to do?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh, well Kaiba invited me to get some dinner and see a movie and I want ya to come. What do ya say?"

A look of jealously took over Yugi's face as he fell into deep thought.

His best friend, Joey had recently started dating Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Thus making him wish he had someone that understood him. Someone to simply hold him and to love him for whom he was and not his brains.

"Sure Joey it sounds like a lot of fun. I guess we are leaving now I presume?"

Joey grinned and nodded enthusiastically, grabbing a hold of Yugi's arm as he literally dragged him out of the game shop, only allowing Yugi to lock it up in the process as they both jumped into Yugi's blue Neon.

"Alright Joey, as I have told you constantly, please pick just one radio station. It's so damn annoying when you switch through ten different songs at once."

A pout formed upon Joey's face as he nodded unhappily.

"Alright Yugi I will just this once."

The ride to the movies was quiet and non eventful. Well sort of until Yugi found himself laughing his ass off when Joey spotted his boyfriend, literally jumping on him and forcing him into a bear hug.

Cobalt blue eyes danced with annoyance and love at the same time. A tall brunette stood proudly, dressed in a long white chunky trench coat, buckles and leather pants, all adorned with a black shirt.

This was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Seto it's been so long. I missed you so much." Joey whined, now hugging his boyfriend by the waist. Only to barely notice the rolling eyes that gazed upon him.

"Mutt it's been two hours. But I missed you too. Now seriously calm down. I'm here now so let's get into this movie, The Ring Two that you begged me to see."

Yugi laughed as he followed the happy couple into the screening room, sitting down a row behind them as he sighed sadly.

He simply wanted someone to care about, someone to understand himself. Even appreciate his decision of becoming an artist that no one knew of.

The lights began to dim down as the previews covered the screen. Now playing all the new releases of upcoming movies as the small amethyst eyed teen tilted his head back onto the chair, propping his feet upon the spare seat that stood in front of him, thinking deeply about his desires.


	2. Depth

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Two**

**Depth**

Piercing screams, long dark black hair dripped down into her face, a sinister laugh echoed loudly.

Dragging and dragging, the lithe almost dead body limped closer upon it's prey. Her gray hands sought out the teenage boy as he sat next to his girlfriend, remote in hand. The sad attempts of watching a horror movie soon dissipated as the small girl's corpse like body reached out, blackening the view of the teenage boy that was now her prey. She struck, drawing blood, all vision and lights flickered as the TV's once pearl like reception of a clear picture faded, now sporting the black and white fuzz called snow.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the room. The once teenage boy's girl friend passed out as the small homicidal girl smirked at her, only then did yet another round of screams break the frightening silence.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sense of reality came crashing down as a lanky blond or Joey screamed. His fingernails now dug into the CEO's arm, almost to the point of drawing blood even through the thick white trench coat he wore.

Seto rolled his eyes to the point of falling asleep during this so called "horror flick". But he was happy to hold his puppy during his freaked out moments.

Joey's slim frame shook continuously, the aftershock of the deathly scene struck through his mind, sending shivers down him back as he now shifted himself from his own padded seat into the CEO's lap, still digging his fingernails into his arms.

"Mutt, what the hell are you doing?" he groaned almost huskily as the blond struggled to get comfortable in his lap.

"Dude, Seto, that little girl named Samara is freaky. I mean it, I can't believe this movie used to be a manga. I wasn't so afraid of it then."

Kaiba sighed as he somehow managed to remove the mutt's fingernails from his arms as he held him tight within his grasp, gently brushing away his long golden bangs as he kissed his forehead softly.

While this was going on, the sounds of a light snore echoed through the ears of the master and puppy.

Eyes of honey and cobalt widened, turning their heads back as they saw the small form of Yugi, sleeping innocently within his chair.

The boy looked so angelic, so frightening in a sense that it caused Joey to sigh.

Yugi continued to doze lightly, his eyes closed tightly, black lashes covering them. His small body all curled up in a ball, and he was an angel in disguise.

Kaiba simply rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back towards the movie, watching helplessly as the time soon passed by, now watching the ending credits.

A triumphant smirk graced the CEO's lips as he pushed the mutt off of his lap, walking back towards their smaller friend as Joey grinned.

"Dat was da best movie I have seen in years!" he chanted. Now walking slowly over to his little buddy, jabbing him in the side as amethyst eyes opened, sleep clearly evident within them as the small teen let out a soft coo-like yawn, gazing at his two friends with annoyed eyes.

"What the hell? Why did you poke me?"

The lanky blond rolled his eyes, perking his lips into a game like smirk as he pulled Yugi to his feet.

"Yuge' you feel asleep during da best movie in da millennium!"

Yugi sighed, unhappily at his friend, folding his arms to his chest, staring smugly as he spoke.

"Sorry Joe, I was thinking of other things. I'm sorry."

Before Joey could reply, Kaiba smirked as he bent down to Yugi's level, whispering into his ear.

"Don't worry about it Mutou. I almost fell asleep during that damn thing as well."

A smile graced the supple red lips of Yugi as he chuckled.

Joey pranced around as they all headed out of the movie theater, wincing as the bright light hit their sensitive eyes.

"Hey you guys ready for some dinner. I'm starved!" Joey screamed, continuing to prance around his boyfriend and best friend.

"You're always hungry mutt. I swear sometimes I wonder how in the hell I am going to have enough money to support my company when you use like half of it when you eat your fork loads worth of food."

A glaring contest fell into action between the two as Yugi burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he tried to calm himself.

"Hey Joey, I'm afraid that I will have to decline on the dinner invitation. I have to get back home. I have to finish my paper over socialization and the effects of it"  
This time it was Kaiba's turn to roll his eyes as he huffed in mock annoyance.

"Again Mutou? That is like the fourth time you have canceled on us for school work."

Yugi merely shrugged as he apologized.

"Look guys I'm sorry I promise that tomorrow that we can all do something fun like go to the arcade or something. Whatever you guys want to do alright?"

Both men nodded as Yugi smiled. Turning off his heal, running out of the theater as he raced to his car, fumbling with his keys as he managed to unlock the door. Jumping into the drivers seat as he took off, playing Disease by Matchbox Twenty.

His eyes danced with amusement as he tapped his slender fingers onto the steering wheel. Smiling as he stopped at a stop light, only to vaguely notice that a car was parked off on the side of the median. It looked beaten and bloodied?

His eyes soon filled with worry as he managed to pull over, dashing towards the car as he stared agape.

A small sports car, one that resembled a convertible of some sort stood, half caved in within the hooded area.

Blood trailed onto the cars seats or so Yugi thought. His moralistic intentions soon took his mind hostage as he heard a groan from the front seat. Someone or something was in the car.

His eyes furrowed with worry as he gazed at the large inky black shadow covered form of the apparent driver of the car.

The body was too concealed for his view as a pair of eyes opened, revealing fierce crimson.

Amethyst and the new exotic eyes locked onto one another as the moment fell silent between each other.

The only thing that echoed in the background was that of an ambulance as the passenger of the car muttered.

"Please help me."

"I will I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Yugi whispered, now bending down to the car's level, calming the man.

"I promise. I will not let anything happen to you."


	3. Desire

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Three**

Sirens echoed through the city, closer and closer as the said vehicles of annoying sounds lit up the charcoal colored sky.

The sounds of light breathing hovered through the air. Amethyst eyes glanced worriedly onto the half lidded crimson. A strange feeling of trance and attraction locked onto one another.

Yugi was falling for this injured man all too fast, not even knowing of his appearance.

The teen's body shook as a light breeze danced upon the scene. His arms drew around himself, pulling the thin blue jacket closer to his slim body.

He would endure it. Nothing else mattered other than the well being of his stranger.

A groan of discomfort broke the dull silence. His small hands carefully intertwined with the victims own lifeless limbs.

His fingertips lightly massaged the others knuckles. A strange calming motion that eased the groaning to a soft coo as Yugi found himself even more mesmerized by his beauty of this stranger.

"Ssh, it's alright. Help is on the way, and can you tell me your name?" Yugi whispered in a hushed tone, never dropping his sensual motions of comfort.

The wounded driver sighed as he opened his eyes slightly wider. His pupils transfixed upon the child-like innocence of Yugi.

His body felt rigid as he forced himself to open his mouth, speaking in a hoarse tone.

"M, my name is Yami."

A small smile graced supple cherry red lips, quirking into full fledged relief as the man continued to stare at his cherubic face.

'Darkness, such an odd yet exotic name for someone with such a fierce eye color and mystic aura'  
The oh so enchanting eyes of pure fiery soon fell closed as did Yugi's as they both fell into a light slumber, never hearing the sirens of the ambulances that pulled up onto the scene.

- -

Light, something that only someone as innocent as Yugi still possessed in this darkened society as it danced into his face, falling through the thin curtains if linen that shaded the window of the boy's room.

Amethyst eyes clenched shut tightly, annoyance clearly evident within the boy's facial features. His brows furrowed unhappily as he turned on his side, cocooning deeper within the fluffy white sheets that were huddled around himself as it then clicked into his mind.

His eyes snapped open. A strange sense of fear had awoken within his very mind. The confusion of the events that had happened the day before all flooded through his thoughts as he gazed at the room.

Yugi laid in a fairly large white washed room. Nothing but a small TV, a blue cushioned chair, and his white blanket covered bed stood within his wake.

He suddenly began to panic. His eyes widened as he looked down at himself noticing the strange choice of apparel he wore. A simple white hospital gown hung limply off of his small thin body.

'Where the hell am I?' he thought.

Though he never received a response except for a low baritone chuckle.

"Well I see that you are up."

His entire body went frigid. The smooth delectable voice of great importance hovered through his ears, causing a light blush to form on his face as he craned his neck, trying to find the source of the said person.

"Who said that?"

Yet another chuckle filtered through the room as Yugi found himself staring at a white curtain that separated himself from supposedly another patient.

The curtain jiggled slightly, falling to one side as it was pushed out of the way, revealing a very familiar pair of crimson eyes.

"I did. Remember me?" the now exposed person smirked, gazing almost lustful at Yugi.

Yugi jaw dropped as he stared at the man. His very being was melting to nothing as he took in every desire and sexy feature that this man had.

This stranger was oddly identical to Yugi, give or take a few differences.

His hair, so much like Yugi's own spiked in red, embossed in black with long lightening bolt shaped blond bangs hung in his face. Along with three extra strips flaring into the center of his tricolored mane. His eyes narrowed in maturity, sporting wisdom and age beyond his young youthful years that he possessed. All completely endured by his fierce crimson eyes that stole the hearts of women and Yugi alone.

The small teen's mouth literally began to water. Drool dripped from the corners of his mouth, falling onto his plush angel white blankets. Thus causing the stranger to chuckle as he spoke.

"You like what you see?"

A pale blush appeared on Yugi's face as he nodded, now turning his head into a bestowed position, staring at his oh so interesting petite hands as he smirked deviously.

"Oh yes, though I don't recall a name by chance. What do you go by?" Yugi asked, somehow strangely dropping his shy misdemeanor.

Crimson eyes flickered with lust as they quickly changed to a sly hidden feature.

The man had accepted Yugi's challenge, now falling directly into the boy's trap, or so Yugi thought.

"Well I'm glad that you like the way I look. The name's Yami. What's yours little one?"

Yugi scowled as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Yami as he sighed.

"My name is Yugi."

Both talked amongst themselves, all until the doctor barged into the room, smiling vividly at both teens.  
A man in his late thirties, sporting blond hair and blue eyes stood profoundly in front of them, fingering his stethoscope as he spoke.

"Ah I see that you are both awake, Mr. Mutou and Mr. Moto."

Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes as the doctor Johnson or whatever his name was started his diagnosis of each teen.

"Well Yugi, it seems that you passed out do to an over exertion of stress last night. Luckily with Yami by your side as he was in a car accident."

Yugi nodded absent minded as he allowed his mind to wander onto Yami, close to blushing as he smiled.

"Now Yami, sadly I'm afraid that after that accident last night, your leg is going to be in pain for around six to eight weeks. I don't want you to strain yourself. Understand?

The red eyed teen groaned as he shook his head "yes".

"Alright if you say so."

"Do you have anywhere to stay since you live alone Mr. Moto?" Johnson asked Yami.

Though unknown to the doctor, the two men fell into their own dream worlds. Thinking of one another involving kinky and steamy fantasies beyond their wildest imaginations.

"No, sadly I don't."

'Yami in leather, that sounds sooooo sexy. Man, whoa wait. where the hell did that come from?' Yugi thought as he wiped slowly forming drool from the corner of his supple lips.

"Well if it's not too much trouble you can stay at my house Yami. I basically live in the local game shop and my grandfather isn't around much. So you wouldn't be bothered."

A large goofy grin appeared on Yami's face as he smirked, reaching out beyond the barriers of their adjacent beds, stroking the small teen's soft cheek as he replied.

"I couldn't ask for that little one. It would be too much trouble on your part. But don't worry I'll keep in touch with you alright?"

The smaller teen shook his head as he watched the doctor pull Yami into a wheel chair, carting him out into the lobby.

"Goodbye Yami. I hope we meet again."

With that said and done Yugi yawned, closing his eyes as he fell into a light slumber unaware of the many things that were to come of his wish that he begged for from only the night before.


	4. Taunt

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Four**

**Taunt**

The sun dawned early upon the new morning. A new sense of happiness fluttered through the air. The day was yet again renewed, allowing each being of the human race a chance to clean their slates of misdoings from the previous day.

Though this wasn't always true, especially with innocent, or rather naive in a sense Yugi Mutou.

The teen sat unhappily within his room, knees drawn towards his chest, arms wrapped around them lazily as he sported a look of utter boredom.

His amethyst eyes blinked, half lidded with fatigue from what appeared to have been a long night from the day before. All in the notion of finding his stranger.

Yes his stranger. Ever since he had met the gaze of those oh so sexy crimson eyes, Yugi found himself mesmerized by their fiery gaze. One that sported that of a determinable teen.

His small hands left the safety of his drawn knees. Now inching into the air as they came into touch with his goldenrod bangs as he allowed his slender appendages to twirl the exotic pieces within their grasp.

The sun continued its journey towards its destined spot within the comforting blue sky, watching as its light cast down upon the world and this small city of Domino Japan.

Yugi continued to twirl his unruly bangs within the tips of his fingers as he sighed, glaring at the sun as he fell back onto his bed.

His mind and body ached. A sense of fatigue that was never to pass as he wished for his treasure of a beauty.

The small teen had began his search a week ago, after returning from the hospital in the process. And after receiving a lecture from his grandfather over this matter of stress.

But sadly his search had failed. Yami was impossible to find within this small urban city of Domino Japan.

He spent countless hours on the net. Surfing through any records of question along with looking through the phone book.

His breathing evened somewhat, alerting him that he was soon to fall asleep yet again. But he was determined to enable his plans of the day.

Operation: Locate Sexy Crimson eyes.

Yugi smirked inwardly as he yawned, stretching his legs from their confined position, drawing them onto the side of the bed as he popped his back and then stood, heading over towards his closet.

The white door of his closet propelled open, revealing a small yet, fairly large darkened walk in closet.

Clothes of many littered the floor. Colors varying from black to dark blue all contrasted and clashed against the cream colored carpet.

"Man I really need to do some laundry," chuckled Yugi as his large child like eyes scanned the closet for something of his style.

His gaze suddenly fell upon a rather unusual colored shirt, one that sported the color of red.

"Hell no."

The color was very close to resembling that of his stranger's crimson eyes. His breath hitched within the center of his throat. A new sensual pleasure and desire of an unknown flame of faith flowed through his veins.

"I will find Yami even until hell freezes over." he muttered.

Making his decision, Yugi grabbed the red t-shirt, and a pair of tight fitting black pants on his way to the bathroom as he decided to get ready.

Without a second to spare, Yugi discarded himself fully of his night clothing, which consisted of his infamous baby blue pajamas that were embroidered with millions of little golden stars as he dropped them onto the side of the sink as he stepped into the shower.

Skillfully the small teen turned on the shower, fiddling with a few handles here and there as he felt the warm spray fall from the heavens.

His large eyes closed in satisfaction. Mirth flooded through his body as the water hit his sweaty skin, allowing his hands to roam through his now soapy strands as he continued to shower. Dazing off into his own little world of love and artistry.

Flashes of color danced through his vivid imagination. Paint brushes of many danced within his grip, flowing onto the canvas of his master piece. The chosen hues of red and violet tints and shades lined the borders of tricolored hair, spanning with the pleasures of gold, ebony, and rose red.

The picture of his masterpiece held the gesture form of his secret crush, Yami.

A low moan erupted from Yugi's mouth as he found himself drooling, only to realize that something else was up.

He felt all his blood rush down to his lower body parts. Looking down he blushed and groaned upon his predicament.

"Great, now I have to have a cold shower. Though it's better than having wet dreams of him."

- -

"I'm gonna get as much publicity as possible, all in hopes of getting our album to hit one million. I need this date with Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, pumping his fist into the air as he blushed feebly.

Yugi laughed half heartedly as he turned the page of his favorite manga, Gravitation.

"Heh poor naive little Shuich. He is so in for it now." he muttered, now sitting down in a comfy hair, feet propped up against its arm rest as he sighed.

Honey colored eyes watched his friends antics with deep amusement.

"Yuge' what is so friggin good about dat manga? I mean it's about a guy trying to get into some band isn't it?" Joey asked, gazing the reading material with an arched brow.

Yugi simply rolled his large amethyst eyes as he marked his page within the book.

"Joey when you asked me to come to this book store with you in terms of buying some obvious duel monsters or some type of porn, I am obligated to read what I want." Yugi taunted, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Said blond ran a hand through his tousled hair as he snatched the manga from Yugi's grasp.

"Hey give that back! I was actually going to buy it for once!"

Joey made no heed in responding to his best friend as he flipped through the black and white pages of the manga. Only to smirk as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yuge' why the hell didn't you tell me this had shounen ai stuff in it?"

The smaller teen laughed as he somehow managed to retrieve the book from his grasp, now running at full speed to the front of the store, jumping into the check out line as he laid down the book of choice. Ready to pay.

Unexpectedly a low baritone chuckle erupted into the air, silencing the moment of fun that fled through Yugi's blood at the moment as he recognized this voice all too well.

A pair of amused yet narrowed crimson eyes locked onto widened amethyst.

Dusky bronze hands held up the volume of Gravitation in view as the said person's brows arched in a humored manner.

"Gravitation?"

Yugi blushed as he tried to hide his now beet red cheeks from the cashier.

'Gods today is going to be a long day. At least I found my stranger though.'


	5. Temptation

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Five**

"Gravitation?"

Yugi blushed as he attempted to hide his now beet red face from his stranger.

"Uhm yeah. I sort of am buying it for my uh, sister, yeah my sister that's right." He stammered, desperately trying to sound serious.

Crimson eyes sparkled with amusement and delight as said owner of eyes stared transfixed at the manga book's cover, smirking somewhat as he scanned it.

"You know Kid, this is one of the best volumes of the manga and Shuichi's band called Bad Luck hits platinum record sales, gaining his special date with Yuki."

Yugi stared agape. His mouth opened like a large sea bass, gasping upon the spoils of his new book.

"No way. I mean Hiro just stated that he had quit the band and made him cry. There is no way that could have happened."

Yami smirked as he rang up the price of the book.

"It's true Kid, though I thought this was your sister's manga." Yami smirked, raising a brow in defiance.

By now the smaller teen had melted on the spot. He pit of his stomach fluttered with butterflies as his mind began to run ragged.

Yami had caught him off guard. The so called class genius had fallen into the mental trap of exposing his love and worshiping tactics of the shounen ai manga.

"So kid, what's up? It's been awhile since the last time I saw you. Are you keeping yourself out of trouble?"

Yugi simply handed Yami his debit card, shrugging as he spoke.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that. I mean class has been hell and with pulling all nighters just to graduate can make anyone stay out of trouble."

Crimson eyes raised curiously, the said owner of eyes blinked as he smiled thoughtfully.

Yami hadn't expected his stranger to be no older than ten or eleven, but graduating?

"Here is your manga kiddo. Enjoy that volume and I have the others if you ever want to borrow them if you would like to."

Yugi blushed brightly as he nodded, taking the package from the cashier's grasp, smiling as he was close to walking off.

"Thanks Yami, I would like that. Maybe I'll see you later this week?"

Yami smirked, running his slender fingers through his spiky hair.

"Sure thing kiddo."

The smaller teen nodded happily, bobbing his head up and down as he headed towards the exit, only to find himself pulled into a head lock by his best friend.

"Joey, we have been through this all the time. Put me down, this is ridiculous." Yugi murmured, sighing in annoyance.

An exasperated grunt echoed through his ears as Yugi suddenly found himself standing on his own two feet again.

Honey colored eyes danced with amusement, locked onto his amethyst.

"So Yuge' since you're done flirting with dat cashier, you ready to head off to lunch with Kaiba and me?"

Joey questioned, way too excitedly.

Yugi took this moment to roll his large eyes, running his fingers through his spiky bangs as he nodded.

"Sounds good Joe."

A genuine smile spread across the lanky blonde's face as he literally grabbed Yugi's arm, dragging him out of the store, only to vaguely notice the hinted look of crimson eyes that watched him from the other side of the store.

"Alright, I want an order of spaghetti with meat sauce, a large pepperoni pizza, a small Caesar salad, an order of those bread sticks with da sauce, and a pitcher of Soda." Joey chanted happily, almost to the point of licking his chops as he handed the menu to the waitress.

Said woman raised a brow in disbelief, eyes widening as she wrote down the huge buffet of an order for the mutt, leaving Yugi and Kaiba to order.

"Gods Mutt, you ordered enough to feed an army. Oh well, maybe you will be more obedient in our games of pup and master tonight, eh?"

"Sir, what would you like to order?" the woman pressed further, now desperately trying to hide her blush of his mentioned activities.

"Well I will have a small mushroom and anchovy pizza, and some water," answered Kaiba.

The scene changed as everyone grew quiet, especially the small teen that sat across the booth, engrossed within his fairly large black leather bound sketchbook, eyes glazed over as his hands set to work on his newest masterpiece.

"Hello? Uhm sir are you ready to order?"

Yugi jumped uneasily. His eyes suddenly fell from their entranced moment of peace and train of thought as his amethyst eyes locked onto a spare piece of charcoal that sat by his hand.

"Sorry, uhm, I'll have a diet coke and a Caesar salad."

The woman nodded as she wrote down the final mentioning of the order, setting off on her heel to turn in the order.

Moments passed as Yugi found himself drawn back into his newest drawing.

His skillful hands danced across the page. Shades and tones of many varieties fell onto the paper, enlightening the work to the max. Lines of many all flaring into different angles met, now sporting a shape that matched that of Yugi's own exotic tresses of hair.

A narrow yet sharpened statued face, toned lightly with numerous sexy goldenrod bangs fell into the face, sporting that of a windy look, spiky pieces falling into an array of spikes, all landing in different angles.

Yugi's brows furrowed, sweat falling gently down his temples, eyes never leaving the form of his sketch.

His hands now drew an outline of narrowed eyes, matching his strangers almost perfectly in every detail. Long lashes hung beneath the majestic god like eyes, giving off an Egyptian heritage to them.

Though Yugi was soon to leave his world of artistry as a low chuckle erupted into the background.

"Hey Yuge', What the hell are you doing zoning out on us?" Joey whined, ducking under the table as Seto attempted to tickle him.

Amethyst eyes widened, falling from their gaze as the sketchbook fell into Yugi's lap, thumping loudly as the small teen frowned unhappily.

"I was working on something that interested me Joey. Why did you have to scream at me like that?"

The blond shook his head as he began to dig into his pizza that had apparently found its way onto the table only moments ago.

"Sorry about dat Yuge'. But da food got here around ten minutes ago and Seto wouldn't let me eat until you stopped acting like an art spaz", Joey stated, now engulfing two pieces of pizza at once.

Yugi rolled his eyes, gently depositing his sketchbook into his book bag, now staring blandly at his salad and diet coke that stood before him.

'I have suddenly lost all desire to eat this crap.' He thought, shuffling through his pockets, fumbling with a few bills of cash as he placed them on the table, standing up as he shouldered his backpack, sighing in boredom.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. I'll catch you two later if I can."

The two boyfriends didn't even have a chance to respond as Yugi walked towards the exit of the restaurant, vaguely watching where he was going as he opened the door, trudging through them carelessly, as he ran into a leather clad chest.

"Sorry." he said, trying to move out of the way as he was interrupted by a low, yet sexy baritone voice.

"Hey Kiddo. I didn't expect to see you twice in one day."

Yugi's eyes widened as he locked onto gorgeous crimson.

Yami had yet again run into Yugi, clad in his usual leather ensemble, leaving nothing to the imagination to the form of his anatomy and figure.

The smaller of the two teens blinked perplexed, blushing brightly as his eyes trailed over the leather attire.

"Uhm, sorry to cut this short Yami but I uhm have to get back home. My grandpa is expecting me. I'll talk to you again soon?"

A look of disappointment flooded the taller mans face.

"Alright kiddo, though could I have your cell number. I just realized that I don't have it." Yami stated casually, shifting his hands into his pockets as he smirked at his stranger.

"Uhm, sure, hold on a sec," Yugi said, shifting through his bag as he ripped out a piece of paper from his sketch book, frantically writing down the requested digits.

"Here you go Yami, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Alright kiddo."

With that Yugi ran out the door, dashing towards his car, jumping in as he drove off, leaving a very confused yet smirking Yami.

Yami sighed as he studied the writing of Yugi's number. The curvy penmanship glittered within the lights as did a shadow of the picture beyond the barriers of the other side of the drawing paper.

"What the hell?"

The man flipped over the picture, eyes widening as he gazed at a self portrait of himself.

Oh he and Yugi would definitely have a discussion over his talent soon.


	6. Test

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Six**

Rain darted down upon the town of Domino, almost in the form of sheets at the moment.

Charcoal colored clouds lined the once beautiful blue sky that held the light of the gods. Everyone sheltered within attempts of staying drawn away from the precipitation.

All except for one young teen with crimson eyes.

Yami sighed, shivering instantly, drawing his arms clothed within the interior of his thick leather bound trench coat, billowing within the majestic yet annoying wind. His eyes stared entranced upon a piece of crumpled, beaten paper. His crimson orbs lightening in curiosity and concern.

Why had Yugi drawn him? Much less give him the art piece?

The question darted through his mind. A sense of anger flooded through his body as he trudged through the puddle ridden streets, passing countless stores as he approached a fairly second class ranking apartment building.

His steps grew heavier, almost sloshing with the water held within the dank clothing, clasping the door knob of the building's main entrance.

'I am going to find out what this is about.'

The teen groaned, stomping his way up the stairs, eyes completely drawn upon the meaning of his current thoughts as he now stood in front of a large oak wooden door, paint peeling off of its frame, along with the hinges as the numbers of "555" held the center of the work.

Minutes passed, only the faint sounds of his fumbling keys echoed through the hallways, gaining the attention of a few rather immature children that ran through the corridor screaming bloody murder as group of boys chased a group of little girls.

Juvenile adversaries, something that peeved the older teen more than his cousin Seto Kaiba and his mutt of a boyfriend, Joey.

Suddenly without a second to spare, the door swung open, revealing a small living room, or rather that of a living space or a hell hole as some may call it appeared. Trashed with a line of clothes, cards of the varieties of Duel Monsters to an old beat up Xbox system that held its space within the center of the room.

Yes this was none other than Yami's apartment.

Said man sighed, throwing his jacket upon a large black couch, slouching as he collapsed onto it as well.

Today had been a long day.

His hands suddenly fidgeted through his pockets, grabbing at the sketch of him from Yugi, phone number and all.

Yami was curious of his stranger's ability at art, and more or less his attractive physique.

His hands suddenly stopped their expedition of operation treasure hunt of Yugi's paper.

Success had been found as his hands now grasped the desired form of paper, smiling in the process as his eyes scanned over the curvy penmanship.

The teen smirked as he grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket, dialing the number that Yugi had given him as he silently retrieved what seemed to be volume ten of Gravitation.

Oh things were going to be interesting.

- -

"Feels like you made a mistake, you made somebody's heart break. But now I have to let you go."

The lyrics of Matchbox Twenty's Disease echoed through the air. The sounds of pounding footsteps were heard as Yugi Mutou sat quietly within his room, jamming.

The small teen smiled happily, eyes falling upon a new canvas withholding a simple watered down version of his drawing from only hours before.

His feet tapped gently against the padded carpeted flooring. Paint brushes that were held within his hands swished through the air, almost to that of the guitar beat.

"Feels like you made a mistake, you made somebody's heart break. But now I have to let you go." Yugi sang to himself, continuously painting his bigger version of Yami, only to hear a loud bang come from outside his door.

"YUGI TURN DOWN THAT CRAP! You have a phone call!" his grandfather yelled.

The small teen cringed as he dropped his brushes, turning down his CD player as he padded over to his bedroom door, opening it as his gaze locked onto a pair of annoyed plum colored eyes.

Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou stood firmly, his aged eyes narrowed in mock annoyance, tapping his foot impatiently as he held a black cordless phone in hand.

"It's about time Yugi. I have been trying to get your attention for the last twenty minutes. Now here is the phone, it's someone named Yami."

Yugi blushed as he shrugged sheepishly, muttering incoherent apologies under his breath, now grasping the phone that held the voice of his beautiful stranger.

His heart beat began to race. His entire body suddenly filled with adrenaline as he slowly breathed in, answering the phone with a sexy yet sexy voice.

"Hello?"

The voice of his stranger literally purred in contentment. A low smirk eradicated its very sense of meaning as Yami spoke his deep, metaphoric voice.

"Hey Kiddo, glad to see you finally decided to stop singing Disease to talk to me."

Yugi rolled his eyes, twisting a spare bang of goldenrod around his index finger, sighing as he sat down on his bed, staring entranced at his new painting.

"Sorry about that Yami. I was sort of uhm was engulfed within a new painting I was doing."

Yami simply remained silent, almost deafening the moment as his voice grew cold and distant.

"You never told me that you were into art."

Yugi's eyes widened. A strange sense of worry flooded the depths of pure child like innocence that hovered within.

He hadn't told his stranger of his passion.

His blood began to run cold as he managed to calm himself as he tried to speak.

"I, I d-didn't, I guess it slipped my mind Yami. I'm sorry that I didn't mention it earlier."

The line was silent for around five minutes, only the sounds of light breathing could be heard as the older teen sighed heavily.

"It's alright Yugi. I just wish you would have told me. Anyways that is beside the point. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

The said boy's heart fluttered with unknown excitement upon the question.

The gods were definitely on his side this day.

"I'm not doing anything tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight. To dinner and possibly a movie?"

Yugi's entire face turned bright red as he tried to hold onto his phone, smiling vividly as he replied.

"Sounds good Yami. I would love to go out with you tonight, wanna meet there?"

Yami's baritone voice purred once again, sending chills down the smaller teen's back.

"Oh no. I will come to pick you up at the game shop in around an hour, sound good?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan, see you then."

"See you kiddo."

The line suddenly went dead as Yugi turned off the cordless phone, tossing it gingerly onto his bed as he smiled happily. Well until reality hit him directly into the face.

How in the seven hells had Yami known where he lived?

Though he quickly shook his head clear, thinking of his new upcoming task of dressing for his date.

He couldn't remember ever being this excited about a date.

His large amethyst eyes widened as he rampaged through his closet, hands gripping countless attires of black and midnight blue leather.

"What the heck am I going to wear? I mean I want to show myself off to Yami, after all it isn't everyday that someone asks you out on your first date."

Thirty minutes had passed as Yugi showered, and now dressed himself within the clothes of his choosing.

The sixteen year old smirked as he stood profoundly within a slightly erotic form of tight leather.

A snug black leather shirt hugged his small frame, crowning up at his slender yet shapely hips, revealing his navel adorned with a pair of skin tight sparkling black snug fitting jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

Gothic stylized jewelry hung from his small wrists. Bangles of studded forms and black leather, all idolized and shown off with the intriguing golden armbands that snapped firmly onto his upper arms. Two large blue studded belts held themselves firmly onto his hips, hanging down low with a small side pouch for Yugi's favorite possession, his Duel Monster's deck.

He had out down himself for today's date as he collapsed onto the bed, staring at his blank ceiling, closing his eyes as he wondered if he believed in an age old concept.

Had he fallen in love at first sight?

Rain continued to fall upon the city of Domino, spattering across the pavement as a set of golden lights emitted through its harsh darkness.

A sleek, almost sparkling ebony colored Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder appeared in front of the small yellow and green game shop.

The said car's driver smirked, drumming his fingers across the steering wheel as he parked the car, opening its door in the process as he walked into towards the store's entrance, never dropping his game face as he thought to himself.

'It pays to be the cousin of Seto Kaiba, and an added bonus of him giving me Yugi's address.'

His studded boots sloshed through numerous puddles as he knocked upon the game shop's door.

The sounds of shuffling from within emitted. Rain danced upon his spiky hair as he waited patiently for the door to open.

Thus moments later, the door finally opened, revealing a provocatively dressed Yugi or in his mind, "eye candy."

Yugi's amethyst eyes fell onto his own crimson. A smile gracing his supple yet firm lips as he exited the house.

"Hello Yami."

Yami smirked, holding out his arm in terms of Yugi's acceptance, which was gladly given.

Both got into the car, driving off as there hands intertwined into each others as Yugi sighed in contentment as his mind fell upon one thought.

'Maybe my wish has finally decided to come true.'

The car continued down the streets as both men smiled through the rainy day, as their date was soon to begin.

'Hopefully this will be the one. I am tired of having my heart broken in the end.' Yami thought, as his gaze fell upon Yugi.

"So uhm what movie do you want to see?" Yugi questioned, tightening his grip upon the others hand.

"Hmm, well after taking a look at the manga at work, I was thinking of possibly The Ring 2?"

Yugi inwardly groaned as he nodded.

"Alright, it's a date."

The two parked the car, entering the movie theater hand in hand as a pair of honey and cobalt eyes watched from across the way.

"He betta not screw dis up with Yuge' Kaiba. I don't want to see him hurt."

Kaiba smirked as he drew his boyfriend into his arms, twirling his golden locks as he whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry my puppy. I will make sure that Yami doesn't screw Yugi over in this date. Not now not ever."

Yugi and Yami continued to walk into their desired movie, never knowing of the two that watched them.


	7. Down Turn

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Seven**

**Downturn**

Their hands intertwined, holding onto one another for dear life, walking abruptly within the entrance of the movie theater.

Amethyst eyes glazed over, fully drawn upon the man who held his hand possessively.

His senses dulled, falling back onto his train of thought as he found himself and Yami stuck in line at the concession stand.

Yami smirked as he pulled Yugi closer to his lithe, golden tanned body, never missing the bright red blush that the smaller teen held.

The line soon died down, leaving only Yami and Yugi to themselves.

A young man with spiky platinum blond hair stood unhappily behind the counter, his brown sun kissed skin sparkled within the pale yet fake lighting of the popcorn machine.

His face held a strange set of markings under narrowed violet eyes. Long black curved lines outlined the gorgeous form of his high cheek bones, toning down his beauty to a mere goal of a handsome man of who appeared to be seventeen, adorned in a simple black polo shirt and khaki pants.

Yugi was intrigued by this man none the less, he seemed somewhat familiar. His brows arched in confusion and curiosity as his eyes lazily drifted over onto the teen's name tag.

Though the sequence of events suddenly changed as Yugi found himself pulled towards his stranger's highly defined chest as one of Yami's arms wrapped itself lazily around his slim petite waist.

Oh things had definitely heated in the moment.

Yami's narrowed, angular eyes glittered in mischief as the blond from behind the counter frowned, sighing in udder disdain, turning his lilac orbs upon his new set of customers.

"Can I help you Sir?" he chimed, almost in a robotic fashion, never bothering to look over at Yami and Yugi.

A small silly grin fell onto Yami's face, closely related to that of a guilty child as he raised a dignified brow in arrogance.

"Sir? Is that all I am to you Marik? I could have sworn that I had more respect from you then that."

The said "Marik" stiffened, dropping his duties of utter boredom as he turned fully, locking his eyes onto dark crimson.

"Yami, what the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you here since you brought your last date here."

Uneasiness hovered through the air, silencing all three teens as Yami groaned, running his fingers down a large necklace that hung around his neckline.

Yugi's eyes widened in curiosity as he watched his stranger graze his hands down upon a golden inverted pyramid. Eye of Horus hanging directly within the epicenter of its majesty, all glowing within the light as the older teen adverted his angered gaze at Marik.

Though during this outcome, Yugi suddenly felt his brows knit with worry for the well being of his stranger's change in personality.

Was Yami bipolar?

Crimson eyes narrowed into a possessive fiery glare, casting down upon the platinum blond as his spare fist slammed down upon the candy counter.

"Marik, you of all people know better than to bring that shit up. Now unless you want to face me in a penalty game of Duel Monsters later, I would like some strawberry Sour Punch Straws and a large diet coke alright?"

Marik acted quickly, gathering the said items, handing them over to the spiky haired man, not even bothering to ring them up.

"Here you go Atemu. Enjoy your "treats" and the movie."

Yami made no reaction into responding as he picked up the two items, gently nudging Yugi with his arm around his waist, guiding him into the theater that was playing The Ring 2.

Though as Yugi and his "stranger" entered the darkened room, Joey and Kaiba jumped out from their hiding place, or should I say Kaiba did.

His lover, Joey was staring directly at the popcorn, nachos, and pickles, mouth hanging open as drool seeped onto his shirt.

Cobalt eyes rolled in annoyance. Some things never changed, despite the training that the mutt had received.

With one quick move, the gravity defying trench coat wearing billionaire gripped the back of his puppy, dragging him towards the entrance to the movie as his eyes fell onto the title.

"The Ring 2 again? Dammit why the hell do I have to see this stupid movie again?" Seto groaned, now staring as Joey jumped up and glomped his master.

"Yay! Man this is da best week. I love this movie and maybe this time you will actually enjoy it Seto."

The CEO gritted his teeth, holding in his anger as he inwardly groaned.

'Just remember the sessions with the psychiatrist. Just remember those and things will turn out good.'

He could already tell that it would be a long night.

- -

The movie had already started, close to being half over as many of the viewers screamed. All except for Yugi and Kaiba.

The small teen sat next to his date, desperately blinking his eyes in attempts of staying awake. Well all until he felt Yami spoon him closer to his lithe, sexy form.

By now Yugi's face fell into shock as he soon felt himself being drawn into the other's lap, pushing him directly against the leather clad chest.

'Oh gods! Why do my hormones react so much when I am around him? I mean I thought I was in love with my childhood friend Anzu.' Yugi thought, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check, better yet all the blood from rushing down to his groin.

Yami's breath tickled against the back of his neck, drawing closer to his ear as Yugi felt a calloused hand run through his soft spiky strands of hair.

The other's breathing grew harder as it fell into his ear. Yami was smirking as he whispered into his date's ear.

"Would you like a sour punch straw?" his voice whispered, almost clouded in lust.

Yugi's amethyst eyes glazed over. The hand of his other continued to run through his tresses as he nodded weakly.

The crimson eyed teen grinned seductively, pulling out a long red rope like candy covered in sour sugar like crystals, dangling it into Yugi's mouth as he fed it to him.

Yugi sighed, taking in the sugary yet sour piece of candy, smiling distractedly, all until he felt a warm cavern take the other end of the end hostage.

Unknown to the dazed teen, Yami had taken a hold of the candy's spare end, drawing it into his mouth, sucking on it gingerly as its sour consistency dissolved, leaving nothing but the rope as he inched closer to Yugi's mouth, drawing him nearer and nearer to the little one's sweet innocent cavern of a mouth. All leading to the conflict.

Both sets of supple yet rosy red lips met, growing closer to one another in terms of the sweet strawberry flavor of the candy.

Yami's hands drew Yugi closer to his chest if even possible, running his hands down the smaller's slender yet shapely hips, gently biting Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Yugi obliged immediately, opening his small mouth as Yami's tongue entered, exploring the moist cavern that tasted that of strawberries.

The older teen smirked as his eyes rolled back into his head, dulling his senses as Yugi moaned upon the sensuous caresses on his sides.

Yugi's fingernails dug into Yami's lower back, almost clawing at him with desperate need. Though the moment ceased to come as he felt Yami draw back.

Dark crimson locked onto pure amethyst. Both lost within each others souls as Yugi drew his fingers through the other's goldenrod bangs, smiling softly.

"Yami, I think that was a bit extreme for a first date don't you think?"

Narrowed eyes of his date widened. A sense of reality crashed down upon his very soul, tensing his body as his sloppy grin surpassed his smirk, instantly falling into that of a frown.

His prayed to be forgotten past drew deeply upon his thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt bad for getting this close to Yugi.

Yami stood, gently placing Yugi on the floor as he grasped the little one's wrist, leading him out of the theater, trudging down to his black Spyder, collapsing into the driver's seat as Yugi watched with worry.

"Yami? Yami please tell me what's wrong." he whispered.

He didn't receive a response as the older man buried his head into his arms, leaning upon the steering wheel.

Petal soft hands danced upon the tanned skin, caressing it to no end, praying to draw Yami from his shell of anxiety; in which he succeeded.

Red rimmed crimson eyes stared into Yugi's eyes of innocence.

"Yami, I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to. I was trying to slow things down a bit. I mean I just met you and we were already making out."

The said man nodded in understanding, never ceasing to lose his worried gaze as he sighed, gently holding Yugi's small hand as he spoke.

"I understand Yugi. It's my fault, which was the me from the past that I hoped to never become again. Please forgive me for ruining the date."

Yugi blinked, staring perplexed upon Yami's choice of words, "the other him from the past."

"It's alright Yami. Though I think it's getting late. Want to call it a night?"

"Only if you crash at my apartment tonight." Yami grinned seductively.

"YAMI!" Yugi blushed madly, desperately attempting to hide the incurable redness, only to find himself laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I just love to see you blush."

The conversation ended, leaving the rest of the way to the Game Shop quiet. All except for the revering sounds of the engine as Yami parked in front of the store, opening the door as he walked Yugi to his door step, gently hugging Yugi.  
"This was fun Yugi. I hope to see more of you soon."

Yugi looked up at his "stranger", beaming as he nodded enthusiastically, pulling away from the embrace as he opened the door.

"Likewise Yami. I hope to see you again later in the week."

With that said, the duo parted, waving their goodbyes as Yami jumped into his car, driving off with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

The day ended happily for both, never realizing that they had already passed one of the first hurdles in their blossoming relationship. Respect and slow actions of endearment.

While in a black limo across the street from the game shop, Joey and Kaiba smirked, cuddling closely as their plans of match making had yet again passed with flying colors.

"Great job Seto, I knew that they would be perfect for one another." Joey said, smiling happily as he nuzzled his mop of blond hair beneath the brunettes chin.  
"Your welcome my puppy. I think that Yugi is what my cousin needs to erase that last bit of his dark and disturbing past."

Both sighed in happiness as their limo took off, leaving their thoughts upon the forming couple.


	8. Mistake

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Eight**

Bodies clashed against one another, a sense of sexual pleasure radiated from both teens as they moaned in pleasure.

Calloused tanned hands caressed the smaller teen's slim hips with small sensuous touches, smirking as he watched the little one stifle a moan of pleasure.

"Yugi, you know no idea how perfect you are. I have been waiting for someone like you my entire life."

Crimson eyes glittered in the pale moon light as they gazed into pure amethyst, both displaying a sense of need and lust for one another.

Soft petal- like lips locked onto lusting supple red ones, licking upon the bottom lip, begging for entrance.

The older teen obliged quickly, slowly opening his mouth as the other's tongue slipped in, exploring the moist caverns inner depths as it came into contact with Yami's still tongue.

The younger's skillful tongue gently wrapped itself around the other, guiding towards his own mouth as he awaited the other's move.

Beep, Beep!

The annoying sounds of an alarm clock hovered in the air, waking up Yugi.

A fairly large bed stood proudly in the corner of the room, holding a small cocooned form of blankets along with tips of spiky red and black hair.

Yugi Mutou groaned and turned onto his back opening his eyes as his violet irises locked onto the dull white ceiling.

He was dead tired, and thoroughly pissed off.

The clock continued to emit its annoying chimes of an alarm as Yugi directed his full attention onto the piece of technology, thus causing him to throw it at the wall as it shut off.

"Grandpa is going to kill me for throwing this stupid clock against the wall." he mused, yawning lightly as he sat up, stretching his arms as he noticed a damp feeling that seeped down onto his leg.

His eyes widened as he threw off the sheets and rolled his eyes in annoyance and frustration upon realization of the problem.

"Damn it! Why the hell did I have to have yet another wet dream?"

The small teen slid off of the bed, drawing the sheets off after he changed his boxers, then carried both down to the washing machine, grumbling through the whole process as he added the detergent.

'Why does Yami have this effect on me? I mean that is the second time that has happened since our date last week.'

Yugi shut the lid upon the washing machine, walking back to his room as he tried to ignore his grandfather's perverted methods of joking.

'Gods, how can one man be so freaking perverted?'

The hour had passed as Yugi showered and dressed in a simple red shirt and baggy black jeans, and of course his assortment of buckles and leather clad bracelets.

He smiled as he ran a hand through his goldenrod bangs, sighing as the silky strands slipped through his small thin fingers.

While during this moment of fixing his hair, a low chuckle echoed behind his back.

"Sometimes you remind me way too much of your mother Yugi." Solomon laughed.

Theteen froze on the spot, ending his actions as his brows rose in agitation, eyes soon falling onto his grandfather's amused expression.

"Hey Grandpa, is there something you needed?" he questioned, simply trying to dodge the earlier mentioned statement.

The elder Mutou rolled his eyes as he shifted his position at the door.

"Well Yugi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor today. You see Arthur came into town, and there is a gaming convention today. Rebecca is with him. Would you mind watching her this afternoon?"

Yugi blinked, fully taking in the request as he sat down on his bed.

'Well, there go my plans of doing nothing but thinking of Yami today,' he thought.

"Okay I guess, since it's only for the afternoon."

The old man grinned vividly, walking over to the small teen as he embraced him tightly, almost too the point of suffocating him.

"Thank you, my boy. I shall bring you something special back."

"You do that Grandpa." he stated simply as he stood, following the elder Mutou down the stairs.

The duo managed to get down stairs and made out the shadowed form of his grandfather's friend Arthur, Hawkins, but his precious granddaughter was nowhere in sight, or so Yugi thought.

A flash of blonde hair made itself known as a small girl tackled the sixteen year old Yugi into a hug.

Amethyst eyes glanced down at Rebecca Hawkins, a young ten year old girl.

This was the brat that considered Yugi to be her role model, better yet her boyfriend.

Rebecca giggled happily, rubbing her face into Yugi's chest as she held onto him tightly.

"Oh my darling it's been too long. I have missed you so much. I'm so glad that we can be back together today." she said.

The teen simply sighed in disdain, shifting uncomfortably as he managed to remove the girl's hold from his waist.

He was soon annoyed to hear two sets of low laughter that echoed through the living room.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would think that these two are perfect for one another. Wouldn't you say Solomon?" Arthur laughed, poking his friend in the shoulder.

"Oh I think that Rebecca is going to give Yugi's boyfriend a run for his money," He chortled.

By now Yugi's face had turned beet red as Rebecca stared unhappily at her crush.

"Grandpa, Yami isn't my boyfriend. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The two elderly men rolled their eyes, bidding their farewells as they left the game shop, leaving Yugi in charge of someone six years his senior.

'Great. I am stuck with a little kid for the day.'

- -

Slim fingers shifted through the pages of the manga, eyes dancing upon the highly detailed pictures of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou.

Yugi sat on the couch, sifting through his previously finished volume nine of Gravitation as the youthful, yet curious eyes of emerald watched his every move.

"Yugi I'm bored. Come on will you do something besides reading your yaoi manga books? I want to watch you paint." The young girl pleaded, clasping her hands together in attempts of gaining her desired wish.

The teen sighed as he closed the book, throwing it onto the coffee table as he nodded.

"All right. That's fine, Rebecca. I have to finish this painting that I am working on anyways."

The small, blonde- haired girl squealed as she hugged the older teen, trotting off upstairs as Yugi shuffled up behind her. He sifted through his closet, gathering his art supplies.

After around ten minutes Yugi set up his work station, adding his half finished painting of Yami onto the easel as he sat down upon his stool, paint brush in hand as curious eyes watched with mirth.

"Yugi, this is your boyfriend Yami isn't it?" Rebecca questioned, repositioning her glasses.

Yugi groaned, dropping the paint brush on the floor as his blood boiled.

"Rebecca this isn't my boyfriend, he is one of my friends, now will you drop it?"

The girl didn't get the hint as she pressed on, interrogating the teen further.

"Well why do you draw and paint him so much? Your grandpa told me and my grandpa that you are so hung up over Yami that you remind him of a love sick girl."

Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowed to match those of Yami's if that even possible, landing directly onto the ten year old's gaze as he was about to speak.

He was stopped in the process as saddened piercing crimson eyes penetrated his very soul; Yami had entered the game shop.

Yugi's Yami stood sadly in front of the shop, gazing at his doppelganger, arms full of what appeared to be multiple volumes of Gravitation.

"Yami?" he questioned timidly.

Yami blinked, brows rising in anger as he dropped the manga, blinking back what appeared to be tears as he walked out of the shop.

Yugi's entire soul shattered on the spot. His only love had been broken by his own stupidity, and he had to make it better.

Without a doubt, he would make it better.

"Rebecca stay here and don't leave or answer the door. I have to go straighten things out with Yami."

The teen dashed out the door, running down the street in attempts of spying Yami in his black Spyder.

'Gods, why did I have to say that out loud? I will straighten this out if it's the last thing I do.' Yugi thought, continuing his pace as from in a black limo, eyes of cobalt and honey watched.

"Mutt, if your friend even dares to break Yami's fragile heart, I swear I will end this relationship. You understand me?" Seto threatened.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he watched his friend race up the street.

"I know Seto. I will make sure that Yuge' doesn't hurt Yami. I mean one broken heart is enough for him."

Both sighed as the car drove away, leaving Yugi to fix his already shattered love life.


	9. Woven

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Nine**

Rain plummeted down upon the city as it had for the past two weeks. Falling from the sky in the form of sheets as it hit the once dry concrete.

Something was amiss. Something had caused a shift within the cities weather patterns.

The citizens of the Domino huddled within their homes, desperately trying to stay warm and dry.

This was the case, all except for Yami and Yugi.

Yami groaned, pulling his jacket closer around himself, gazing at the street ahead. His once vibrant crimson eyes softened, rimming with tears as he thought of his shattered love life.

"How could I let this happen again? I am unstable as it is."

His voice echoed through the harsh winded weather, sighing in utter disdain. The puddles from the continuous rain sloshed around his leather boots.

Today was definitely not his day.

The crimson eyed man trudged into his apartment building, unaware of the pair of worried amethyst eyes that watched his every move.

Water sloshed upon the concrete, rippling as small tennis shoes pounded through. Black and white Nike, now splattered and tinged with mud.

Yugi Mutou sighed, ignoring the ice cold rain that fell in the form of sheets, drenching his already soaked body.

His once gravity defying hair fell down onto his shoulders, matting against his forehead. He was determined to ignore this as he was fully dead set upon solving the conflict. His steps lessened, stopping at a halt as his amethyst eyes widened.

Yami stood firmly in front of a large apartment building. His crimson eyes stared blankly at the entrance door, completely unaffected by the presence of Yugi.

Silence hovered through the air. Causing chills to run down Yugi's spine as he slowly approached his stranger.

His nerves stood on edge, drawing stress into his already tense nature. Raindrops trailed down his face, falling down onto the pavement.

Yugi drew his hands out, gently placing them onto Yami's shoulders as he spoke softly.

"Yami please listen to me."

The older teen tensed. Craning his neck as his gaze locked onto Yugi's large eyes. A strange sense of emotion surged through crimson eyes, shining within the charcoal colored sky. A frown marred his tanned defined features as a tear cascaded down his cheek.

"No, you lost my trust, so fuck off Yugi."

The small teen's face fell into a sense of shock. Everything that he had experienced over the past two weeks shattered. His eyes narrowed, falling into a trance of anger and depression as he retorted.

"No Yami you cannot get rid of me that easily, not anymore."

Yami stood still. Eyes transfixed onto the pavement as he sighed.

"Yugi I have had my heart broken more than once. Losing trust in people and myself, and for that I cannot bring myself to face you."

The cold statement of emotion and hatred ran through Yugi's heart like a dagger, draining his very life away. Clenching his eyes shut and clenching his fists, he spoke to himself.

'I can't cry, I will not cry.'

His attention diverted to a small degree, falling onto the retreating form of Yami.

"Yami you bastard! Hold the door. I'm not finished with yelling at you!"

Said man groaned, rolling his eyes as he held the door open.

"Fine then come on you little annoying punk, I don't have all day!"

Yugi ignored the insult. He ran into the warm dry lobby as his eyes trailed upon its magnificent interior design.

Vaulted ceilings reached into the heavens of the sky, shimmering within weak lighting. Marble tiled flooring covered the ground, leading towards a finely crafted stair case. This was none other than Yami's apartment building.

An over exhausted Yami stomped up the staircase, moaning in discomfort as Yugi stalked up behind him.

"Yami why the hell are you acting so bipolar? I mean one minute you're all perverted, and the next minute you are all pissed off."

Time suddenly halted. The entire lobby grew silent. All eyes fell upon Yami as he tensed.

The teen silently faced Yugi, glaring furiously at him as he pulled the teen's wrist into a tight grip.

Yugi squeaked as the harsh grip tightened, forming a large bruise upon the disturbed limb. He was in a great deal of pain and curiosity.

"Yami let go. It hurts," Yugi pleaded.

The crimson eyed god rolled his eyes, ignoring Yugi as he dragged him up the flight of stairs.

"Shut up. We will discuss this when we are in my apartment."

Yugi closed his eyes, praying to every god he knew for a chance of living as Yami dragged him up countless stairs.

**Fifteen minutes and key fumbling later…**

After fumbling with the keys, both teens sighed in relief as the apartment door swung open. Yami fully dragged in his sixteen year old lover. Now throwing his leather trench coat onto couch, collapsing onto it soon after.

His narrowed eyes ached as he rubbed his temples, desperately trying to ignore Yugi's whining.

The sixteen year old artist scanned the room, trying to figure out his next motive as crimson eyes glared at him.

"Well you came to yell at me kid. Go ahead and sit down."

Yugi growled upon the "kid" comment as he obeyed the request.

"Now answer my question Yami."

A dignified brow rose. "Answer what?"

"Why have are you so bipolar?"

The older teen continued to massage his temples. "Bipolar? I am by no means bipolar Yugi. I just have a hard past that keeps creeping up on my lately."

This was getting him Yugi no where.

"Stop speaking in riddles! What the hell happened to you in the past that would make you act like this Yami?"

Both teens sat quietly. Each one observing one another, eyes locked firmly into space.

Neither would lose this fight.

"What makes you think I should tell you? It's obvious that you keep things from me as well Yugi."

Yugi's brows knitted in annoyance as he sat down on the couch, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder.

"I haven't kept anything from you Yami."

"That's a lie and you know it. Care to explain this?" Yami questioned, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pants pocket.

Small hands smoothed out the wrinkled paper. Eyes of amethyst scanned through it, widening to the size of dinner plates.

The drawing from a week or so ago appeared, depicting Yami in a media of charcoal and eraser marks, along with Yugi's phone number.

"Not keeping secrets from me Kid? Then explain why you drew me."

The small teen simply gulped, staring at the artwork within his grasp as he felt something touch his shoulder. He blinked, noticing Yami's tan hand that now held his shoulder.

His amethyst eyes locked onto the crimson of his doppelganger. Both held a sense of mystery and longing.

"Yugi now you know why I cannot mention anything to you at the moment. We still don't fully even know anything of each other, but from what I have seen so far I see a lot of myself within you young heart. We are so very alike in many different ways. I want to know you a bit more."

Yami's hand moved from the younger teen's shoulder, now tracing that of his jaw line. Supple lips pressed onto Yugi's capturing them into a chaste kiss. Soon drawing away as Yami smirked.

"Things will be clear with us soon kiddo. From that kiss I learned something that you had told that girl about me. I now know it's false."

A smirk graced his rosy lips as he gently blew into Yugi's ear.

"W-what is it?"

Calloused fingers toyed with the inner part of his delicate ear as the smirk continued to make its self known up Yami's hardened features.

"Love my silly aibou."

A bright red blush flooded the depths of Yugi's cherubic face upon the mentioning of love and the new term of endearment.

Both sat on the couch, basking in each others glory as the rain continued to fall upon Domino City, unaware of the new road of a relationship that was conquered.


	10. Forbidden

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Ten**

Darkness, something that frightened Yugi since childhood yet called his lonely soul at the same time.

Pitch black clouds covered the sky, signifying the world of the early hours of nightfall.

Rain continued to plummet down upon the over soaked city of Domino. Street lights and the sounds of echoing car horns passed through the heart of the town. Everyone was curled up in their beds, snuggling into an array of soft cocooned blankets. Well all except for Yugi.

Apartment "555" sat quietly, enjoying the ritualistic darkness of the night. Clothes of many types covered the floor, ranging from leather to denim jeans. Yes, the normal arrangement that held the capacity of the room's fluffy beige carpet.

A low artificial glow outlined two blanket covered figures upon the large ebony couch. Bluish gold light poured out from the television screen, displaying images of a music video on MTV.

A group of five teenaged men stood profoundly, playing various musical instruments as the group faded. A young woman and a male acquaintance walked around a large water fountain, speaking to one another animatedly as a low upbeat song played within the background.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen…"_

The song continued to echo through the TV's speakers, slowly awakening the occupants of the couch.

A groan erupted through the air. A small lump upon the cushiony couch shifted uneasily, attempting to become fully awake.

Sleep hazed amethyst jewels opened, gazing around the room through half lidded perspectives.

A strange sense of worry flashed through the teen's eyes as reality crashed down upon the small teen.

Yugi Mutou cooed, yawning softly as he rubbed his eyes. Everything from the previous hours replayed through his mind, causing a faint blush to paint across his soft toned cheeks.

After their newly reached point of reality in a relationship, both teens found themselves watching anime DVDS. Yugi's mind wandered over onto the truth of the situation.

How long had he and Yami been asleep?

His large child-like eyes fell onto a digital clock, blinking as the red numbers appeared. The large digitized numbers of three a.m. flashed, causing his worry to grow.

Yugi had to return home soon, already deep in shit by leaving the blond brat "Rebecca" alone.

His senses eased, allowing him to make his decision of "operation get home before your grandfather kicks your ass."

He shifted onto his back, slowly pulling himself up or so he thought. Strong arms wrapped themselves securely around his thin waist, pulling him back into the confines of cloud nine.

The teen rolled his eyes throwing the large fleece blanket off of his body, glaring at his "bedmate."

Yami lay curled on his side facing Yugi. His narrowed angular crimson eyes lidded by dark lashes held his hardened features. Muscle toned legs clad in leather curled together, drawing his knees into his chest. Arms of tanned Egyptian descent wrapped themselves around Yugi's waist, spooning the smaller form into that of bipolar Yami.

So in other words, Yugi was screwed. Twenty minutes had passed by since he awoke.

Yugi's brow's knitted, furrowing in udder disdain as he attempted to wiggle free from the other's possessive grip.

The sounds of "_She will be loved" _played continuously within the background, annoying Yugi to no end.

The time continued to pass by fairly quickly as Yugi finally came up with a solution to his present conflict.

His amethyst eyes danced with mischief as he freed his arms from Yami's grip, carefully trailing his fingertips upon the others tanned skin, snaking closely towards the other's sides. The fingers pressed into Yami's slim hips, caressing them as he smiled and awaited the next reaction.

The arms around his small frame loosened, running towards the aide of the hips, allowing the small teen a chance at freedom.

The sixteen – year- old's thin body pulled free, now sitting up as he yawned.

Unknown to Yugi, crimson eyes watched from the sidelines in complete amusement.

_His_ Yugi was just too cute for words.

A genuine smile graced his lips, emitting a low baritone chuckle.

Yugi's posture tensed, eyes narrowing as a hand traced down his lower back.

Yami smirked, laughing merrily as Yugi smiled timidly.

"Hello Aibou. What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed as he pulled Yami's hand off of his lower back, nuzzling his cheek into the calloused appendage.

"Well after fighting to get free from your death grip, I was going to head home. My grandpa is going to literally kill me when I do though."

The older teen frowned sadly as the playful mood ceased. His eyes opened fully, now focused on his new found lover.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't know that you had a curfew. If you want I'll give you a lift back to the game shop."

The small artist smiled, continuously caressing the calloused hand with his soft cheek. "It's my fault Yami. I was supposed to baby sit that young girl that you saw me talking to."

The older blinked. "You left a little girl all by herself?"

A small bead of sweat rolled down Yugi's forehead as he gently wiped it away.

"Well your wellbeing is far more important to me Yami."

Crimson eyes glazed over, visibly softening around the edges. "Well I guess it's time to get you home my aibou?"

Yugi nodded, standing up as Yami questioned him again.

"Are you ready to face your angry grandfather?"

Yugi shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so screwed."

───────────────────────

A clock ticked. Second by second as it passed the arrangement sequence of twelve. Its hands directly locked onto five a.m.

Angered plum eyes blinked, absent mindedly staring upon the large grandfather clock within view. Said owner of eyes grunted, running his fingers over onto the orange bandana on top of his unruly gray hair.

He was worried, very worried. Yugi had been gone for hours, leaving no trace of his whereabouts.

He was shaken from his weary thinking as a jingling sound echoed through the living room, or better yet the game shop.

The aging Mutou stood cautiously as he walked into the pitch black store.

Noises continued to play through the small store, all leading towards one spot: the front door.

Sugoroku's eyes darted on the door, watching it as the handle shook. Someone was trying to get in.

The old man shook his head, shuffling across the tiled flooring, unlocking the door as his face fell into that of a scowl.

The man's teenaged grandson stumbled, falling into the foyer of his home.

Yugi clenched his eyes shut, hissing as he felt the impact of his fall.

His attention diverted as his grandfather cleared his throat.

Amethyst eyes locked onto wise mature plum.

Yugi smiled sheepishly as he pulled himself up, dusting off his jacket in the process.

"Uhm, h-hi Grandpa," Yugi stuttered.

Sugoroku rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. "Stop it Yugi. You are in so much trouble that you won't see the light of day until you're thirty-five."

Guilt sunk into his heart and soul like a knife through butter.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm screwed and that you're mad grandpa. But I have a reason for returning home so late."

The older Mutou growled, muttering things incoherently under his breath.

"Explain it later, it is very early Yugi. Oh and before I forget, you are grounded for the next two weeks. Do you understand?"

The small teen nodded, bestowing his head as he stalked up the stairs yawning.

'Today is never going to end.'

─────────────────

Cheerful melodies of an older man hovered through the air, meeting the deaf ears of Yugi.

The teen currently slept on the floor, snoring lightly as he shifted onto his side absent mindedly sucking his thumb.

Light poured into the small second story window, bathing onto the unmade bed that Rebecca had slept in.

Rays of many danced upon the floor, all outlining Yugi's slumbering body.

A small smile graced his lips as he nuzzled his pillow, only to feel a surge of cold strike his once warm body.

Yugi's amethyst eyes opened, blinking profusely as a high pitched yelp escaped his lips.

"AAHHHHHHHHH, what the hell was that?" he yelled, now jumping around the floor like a fish out of water.

The scene continued to play out as a fit of giggles erupted from Yugi's bed.

His actions stopped as stared at the cause of the conflict, Rebecca.

The small ten-year-old girl giggled happily, clutching her stomach in desperation.

"What the heck was that for Rebecca?" Yugi pouted, now noticing a cup that sat by his make shift bed.

The girl's emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight, sporting a sense of innocence and mirth.

"Heh that is payback for leaving me alone yesterday Yugi, You're grandpa told me I could pour water on you."

The small teen groaned blowing a stray matted blond bang from his face as Rebecca left the room.

"Dang that girl is crazy."

Yugi then proceeded to take a shower. His small hands fiddled with the taps, adjusting the water temperature as he soaked his head under the warm spray.

'Ahh, this is so much better, now if only Yami were here it would be even better.' Yugi thought, only to feel his blood rush to the lower regions of his body.

"Crap, I better keep my hormones under check."

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly for all in the Mutou household. Well all except for Yugi.

The small teen sat unhappily within his room gazing out the window as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

His grandfather added a new set of punishments to his already unable to leave the house for two weeks.

**Flash back**

Sugoroku glared at his young sixteen year old grandson as a sense of anger grew wildly within his heart.

"Yugi, I know that you were at Yami's last night and for that I have come to a conclusion for this matter."

The small teen stared transfixed at his hands, nodding his head as his grandfather continued.

"Yugi, I am forbidding you to see this Yami character."

Shocked amethyst eyes glared up at the older man, mouth agape in the manner of a sea bass.

"Why? That's not fair Grandpa! You don't even know him!"

Sugoroku groaned, standing up as he walked towards Yugi's door.

"I know enough about him Yugi, and I forbid you from seeing him again. Do I make myself clear?"

The artist closed his eyes, nodding sadly as the old man departed from the confinements of his room.

**End of flashback**

Yugi's eyes narrowed. His body tensed with each movement he made to leave the protection of his bed.

He was determined to defile his grandfather's orders as he opened his window, climbing out as he balanced on a tree branch. Seconds later he jumped, landing skillfully on the ground as he ran into the night.

Droplets of rain hit his lightly clothed body.

"No one can ever separate me from Yami."

With that said, Yugi ran down into the heart of the city, hoping to find comfort within the arms of the one person that he was forbidden to see.

─────────────────────


	11. Broken

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Eleven**

Small feet pounded onto the ground, splattering trails of murky rain water. Yugi Mutou groaned, trudging through the thick ocean-like rain. His entire body ached. Shivering as raindrops trailed down his lithe body.

Two hours had passed since he ran away from home, conspiring against his grandfather's orders.

"Nothing can stop me from seeing Yami."

The vague sentence plagued throughout his thoughts. Everything in life, even his passions for Gravitation and art fell behind his current obsession with his possessive Yami.

Half a block, that's all he had to worry about, only a little longer. By now Yugi's hair fell down onto his shoulders, swaying slightly through the light summer breeze that passed through the rain.

He groaned, shutting his eyes in irritation. His small tennis shoes trudged through the massive puddles, coming to a halt at an intersection.

Numb fingers tapped the cross walk button, simply awaiting the numerous cars to pass through. Time continued to play into the mission of running away as amethyst eyes widened.

A large cherry red Dodge Ram truck sped by, hitting a large muddy puddle of water. Unluckily for Yugi, he had been standing right next to the stupid thing, thus becoming drenched from head to toe.

His eyes glazed over with anger and desperation.

Why had his life taken a turn for the worse?

Yugi shook off the excess water. Sighing in relief as the light for pedestrian crossing flashed.

His small body sprinted across the road, reaching yet another sidewalk.

He only prayed that he was getting closer to the bipolar Yami's apartment.

Fate wasn't on the artist's side today.

The rain combined with stress, fatigue, and above all: water soaked clothing lead to his next predicament.

His large child-like eyes grew heavy, falling to their positions of half lidded sleep, vision blurring into the all familiar darkness as he was falling fast.

No one noticed the small body that suddenly collapsed into the water drenched pavement. No one knew that the child was ill or if he was even alive.

All except for one person seemed to inhabit the deserted downtown heart of Domino.

A large shadowed figure walked down the abandoned walk way.

The person's entire body incognito within a thick black hooded trench coat, hands stuffed within the confines of his pockets. The man continued his graceful walk.

A sigh of surprise passed through the air as the man gazed down at the comatose form of Yugi Mutou. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he collapsed onto the concrete.

Dusky bronze hands pulled the small comatose form of Yugi into the others grasp as they gently caressed the lily white alabaster skin.

"No! Why did this have to happen to you aibou?" a metaphoric voice whispered.

As if in response to his question, the sky rumbled with thunder. Bolts of lightening struck through the air.

The stranger's eyes flashed in worry and fear. Arms of tanned Egyptian decent lifted himself and the small unconscious form of Yugi as he started to walk off in the opposite direction.

──────────────────────────

Thunder and lightening deep in a low duet with thick summer influenced rain made up the current weather conditions. The entire city of Domino hid in fear of getting wet. Everyone sheltered within their homes as the water struck wildly.

Large red numbers flashed across a digital clock, reading the numbers of three in the afternoon.

Mature eyes of crimson stared blankly out the window. Said owner of eyes sighed, ringing out a small washcloth, gently placing it upon Yugi's forehead.

The man Yami, smiled, setting down a bowl of water as he took this moment to gaze at the unconscious teen.

Three hours had passed since the eighteen-year-old had found his aibou, dragging him back to his apartment.

Things hadn't gone very smoothly that day for Yugi or his savior.

Shortly after he had arrived home, Yugi shook feverishly. His cherubic face flushed in deep red and clammy sweat.

The sixteen-year-old was suffering from his water-worn adventure of freedom.

The television flickered in the darkened room. Its blue light illuminated the worn face of stress and worry.

Yam closed his eyes, brushing his fingers through his goldenrod bangs.

Could this day become even more complicated?

A soft coo-like yawn echoed through the deathly silent apartment, alerting Yami from his moment of deep thought.

Yugi sat up, blinking his large child-like eyes as he stretched his arms into the arm and gazed at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he spoke suddenly noticing the washcloth on his forehead.

The teen sat uncomfortably and quietly as an amused baritone laugh perked his ears.

"Aibou you really aren't that observant are you?"

Yugi jumped up in a skittish manner as he recognized the voice instantly.

"Hey Yami, do you mind telling me how the heck I got here and what is so damn funny?

The elder teen nodded as he sat down next to Yugi, pulling the intruding washcloth away from his fevered forehead.

"Well Yugi. I was walking home from work and I happened to see you lying on the sidewalk. You were unconscious and had a slight fever. So I ended up taking you back here to my place."

Yugi sighed as he listened upon his condition, yawning slightly as he re rested his head onto the Egyptian's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me in my time of need. You have no ideahow much I appreciate it."

Yami grinned as he rubbed Yugi's back. "No problem Aibou. I would do anything for you. Though do you mind explaining as to why you had collapsed onto the concrete in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Alright, well I guess I can tell you. It's because of my Grandpa, he forbade me from seeing you."

Yami turned away, staring out the window as he spoke softly. "If that is the truth, then why are you here?"

"Are you that freaking dense? I am here because I missed you and can't stand the thought of never seeing you again."

The older teen rolled his eyes, shifting his position on the bed. "Why? Why do you have this fascination with me? Why do you care for a man like me?"

By now Yugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as crystalline tears fell down his face. His small hands balled into tightly clenched fists, pounding down onto the comforter.

"Dammit! Why do you have to have a reason for everything? Why can't I just see you? I mean I enjoy your quirky personality. I enjoy your company. But you are the only person who has ever shown any attraction towards me and has taken the chance to listen to my problems." A small smile crept onto Yugi's supple lips. Tears fell down his face, trailing down onto his cheeks. Small petite hands drew open, gripping onto the bed sheets. His innocent eyes danced with gratitude and mirth as they fell onto Yami.

A long vow of silence made itself known. Neither Yami nor Yugi had stared at one another. The TV continued to flicker, casting a strange scenario of scenes before them: A yellow sponge running around with a snail on his head?

Yami stared off, deep in thought. His feelings of his past flooded through the few crevices of his broken heart and shattered soul. 'Why does he talk to me? I have done nothing for him to deserve this type of affection. Am I falling in love again?' He shuttered, blinking his eyes as realization struck.

It finally clicked. His feelings were becoming known with each second of his existence. He was feeling more than just attraction. Yet something held him back. His past, still fresh within his very soul still bleed from so many years ago, he needed to mend this and find the meaning of his life.

The teen entered reality full throttle as he gazed down at the distraught Yugi. Hesitantly, his arms drew around the smaller, drawing him into a protective embrace.

"Yami, what are you doing? Are you alright?"

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek as he shook his head. "Apologizing Aibou, and no nothing is wrong, I am just sorry for what I said earlier. I had no idea that you depended on me as much as I think I do."

Yugi closed his eyes, still laying his head on Yami's shoulder as he drew closer, practically sitting in his lap.

"Thank you Yami and you know I have been meaning to ask you this for awhile now."

"Ask me what Yugi?" he questioned.

"Well ever since you found out I was an artist you have been very skittish and dazed. Sort of pissed off or angered in someway. Why is that?"

'Of all the questions he had to ask, he asks this one.' Yami thought bitterly, loosening his grip from around Yugi's lithe waist. His heart ached as he thought of a way to answer Yugi.

"Yami? Yami are you there?"

Yami groaned as he nodded. "Yes I'm here. Sorry about that Yugi, I was just trying to find the right words to discuss this with you and now I am ready."

Yugi waited patiently as the other continued.

"When I saw that picture of me that you drew of me and the painting of me at your house and the fact that you are studying to be in art, it sparked something from my past.

Yugi cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he blinked perplexedly.

"Yami, what did this spark from your past?"

Yami held his face in his hands as he choked back a sob. "It sparked my passion for art and h-h-him."

Yugi immediately came to his aide, pulling the older into his arms, rubbing circular patterns of comfort onto his back.

"Sssh, its okay Yami, its okay. Please calm down. Who is this He?"

Yami shivered uncontrollably as he held onto Yugi for dear life. His eyes narrowed. Their familiar angular views of vision held themselves in tact. A sense of anger and betrayal radiated from the burning fiery crimson orbs. His emotions failed to reveal themselves as if a brick wall planted itself firmly within reach of his past and emotions as his once grin fell into his usual stoic smirk.

"No one Yugi, it's nothing."

Yugi gazed up at Yami's bipolar change in personality as he dropped his comforting sensual movements on the others back as he sighed in defeat.

He had stepped past the boundaries of secrecy, learning a portion of Yami's past, praying to help him cope with it, only to become forced in front of a brick wall of stoic emotions.

The small artist was left with his own judgment.

'Will I even soak up the darkness of his past? Will I ever be able to help the one true person who has shown me appreciation?

He sighed unhappily, gazing out the window as he watched the rain fall down into the form of sheets as a stray thought passed through his mind.

'Why must the darkness of the rain soak up what is left of the sun and its light in this shattered society?'


	12. Break Away

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Twelve**

The city of Domino lay in the residue of the continuous rain fall, shivering as low wind chills blew through.

The change of winds, the change of ones meaning and destiny, things were changing in the desperation of Yami and Yugi.

The charcoal colored sky shifted through the earth's atmosphere. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet throughout the town.

Oh Ra. If only the people in apartment building, Savage Gardens knew what they were up against.

Music blared from speakers of a stereo. Items of many shuffled across their surfaces in the process.

The sounds of heavy guitars played on continuous repeat within apartment "555."

Deep within the said home, the TV flickered with black and white snow, all in terms of the eighteen year old who sat within this mess. Currently engrossed into what appeared to be a painting?

An easel stood erect, holding a large half painted canvas. Opened acrylic tube paints lay unceremoniously, beckoned together with strewn paintbrushes that drifted in murky tainted water.

Nimble fingers tapped rhythmically against a large fan brush, swiftly passing across the bland array of dull hued colors that covered the canvas.

Splotches of black and red covered the foreground, spanning into a star shaped pattern. Long thin golden lightening bolts curved down into a pale face. Amethyst irises glowed magnificently.

Arms of pale alabaster draped themselves over a thin wood railing. Brushstrokes of many marred their colors, mixing them into the exact desired shading.

Crimson eyes danced across the work of progress, studying it with means of perfection. A sense of vague happiness appeared within the artist's gaze.

Yami sighed indefinitely, paintbrush hitting the woven canvas with detailed speed. Music hovered through his ears, beat by beat, intensifying his movement of painting.

He was completely engrossed within this moment.

A strange sense of peace played across his usual stoic face. Something redundant that was never seen from this introverted bipolar teenager.

The clarity of the guitars in the song's background continued to play.

Yami's smirk fell into that of a frown. He then recited a few lines of the current song.

"_I got a disease, deep inside of me, makes me feel uneasy baby."_

The words slipped away from his mouth as quickly as they came. Soon the song ended with three simple words.

"_Free of my disease."_

The man frowned as he dropped the large paintbrush, wiping his hands free of paint. His eyes darted back onto his current pastime of a painting.

A flicker of curiosity crossed through his dignified brows. The painting held a familiar appearance to his current guest, Yugi.

His thoughts drifted over onto the said teen of the subject. The sixteen year old had been staying at his house for the past week. Things had all gone smoothly until he remembered something.

"Dammit! I have to clean this up and get my manga back from Yugi's game shop."

Suddenly at that moment, a soft yawn proceeded from behind him, causing him to freeze in his steps.

Amused amethyst eyes glittered in the pale blue light emitted from the TV. "Yami what's wrong with you?" Yugi asked timidly.

The eighteen year old blinked as he pulled his painting away from Yugi's view or so he thought.

The small artist padded across the carpet, gazing fondly at the semi-hidden canvas board.

"Yami what are you doing with that canvas?"

"Oh nothing really Aibou, I'm just throwing it into storage that's all." Yami stated in obvious sarcasm.

The tone of voice pulled Yugi into his place, thus causing him to roll his eyes.

Two could play at this game.

A quirky smirk graced Yugi's supple lips as he sauntered closer towards the aloof other. Yugi's eyes glazed over in pure lust as he laid his stomach against Yami's back. Arms draped casually around his thin waist. Lips only inches apart from Yami's ear. Seconds passed as the smaller man drew closer, breath beating down onto the Egyptian's neck.

Step one of the game had worked.

Yami's breathing hitched. Sensual pleasure filled his brain as a warm tongue plunged into his ear. All thoughts of hiding his painting vanished now filled with kinky steamy, perverted moments that involved himself and Yugi.

His hormones rain into over drive as he stifled back a moan.

'Yugi has such a way with his tongue.' Yami thought.

All of his restraints of hiding his pleasure fell, now leaving him vulnerable. Yami's body shivered under a new sensation of touch, his back arching in pure pleasure as he moaned lightly.

"Mmm…"

Yugi smirked as he continued his motions of the game, creeping closer to the canvas held within the other's grasp.

Yami gasped as he felt a set of teeth nip at his collar bone, distracting him from his current state of reality as Yugi made his move. In one swift motion, the smaller teen grabbed the large piece of work.

Yami's eyes snapped from their daze, blinking profusely as they gazed down onto Yugi and his painting. His blood boiled in rage as his past came back to haunt him, as he collapsed onto the floor, bestowing his head.

Yugi's brows knitted in curiosity, soon flitting to worry as he turned over the painting, gazing at it fondly.

The outline of the half-painted form of him leaned in the picture, arms draped over a wood railing as a small smile graced his lips.

The quality of the color contrast and gradation of the creative work of art stunned his artistic train of thought. His large doe-like eyes blinked as they landed on the form of his collapsed soon to be lover.

Guilt ate away at Yugi's soul as he set the painting down, walking over to Yami as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The shaken eighteen-year old jumped skittishly, glaring his piercing crimson orbs onto Yugi as he spoke.

"That was vile; why in the hell did you seduce me to get it?"

Yugi sighed, toying with his golden bangs as a tear fell crept down the side of his cherubic face.

"Honestly? Well I think it's quite obvious as to why I did it."

"What in the seven hells is your reason for that Yugi?" yelled Yami.

The sixteen year old artist wiped away his free falling tears as he groaned.

Yami had hit the final string of his nerves today.

"Look I have been trying to help you since last week, ever since fell back onto something from your past. But I can't help you unless you tell me what had happened."

The older man growled as he pulled himself away from Yugi's presence. Turning around as he retorted.

"Well you're one to talk Yugi, you haven't told me anything about your past."

Yugi's brows narrowed, his eyes clenching to the size of that matched that of Yami's. His hands balled up into fists as sweat beat down onto his forehead. All hell was soon to break loose.

"You really want to know about my life Yami! Is that what the hell you want to know?"

He received no response as he continued.

"I lost my father at the age of four, and my mother is never around. My grandpa is all I have left and now he hates me for my passion to become an artist and for seeing you."

By now the small teen collapsed onto the plush beige carpet, blinking back the tears as his breathing heaved within his chest.

The moment never ceased to end until a set of warm arms embraced Yugi's shivering form.

Yugi hiccupped as he wiped away the remainder of his tears as amethyst locked onto pure crimson.

"Aibou I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you into telling me all of that. I just lost myself within the anger of my past." Yami said softly as he held Yugi within his firm embrace.

The artist sniffed as he nuzzled his head under the crook of the other's neck, staring off into space.

"I understand. We both have problems and things in our pasts that have driven us to become the person we are today."

"No."

Yugi lifted his head in confusion. "No what?"

"No, I don't. I am not the person you think I am Yugi."

Yugi continued to gaze with confused amethyst eyes. "What do you mean?"

The other teen gazed outside the window, watching as a new set of raindrops hit the ground.

"My name isn't Yami."

Yugi only blinked as reality struck his mind, allowing his eyes to dart outside the window as the charcoal clouds outlined themselves in bolts of lightening.

Things had suddenly changed. He had finally made a break through.


	13. Reality

Soak Up the Sun

I finally manged to get a word processor so i fixed the mistakes in this chapter.

Oh and this chapter is alot longer than most i will write since Yami's past is in this.

Chapter Thirteen

The continuous spread of never ending rain comensed, pounding down upon the city of Domino. Street lights lit the dark dank streets.

The sounds of sirens and fire trucks echoed through the depths of the city. Duets of thunder and lightening put on a spectacular show. Almost resembling that of a cheap watered down version of the fourth of July.

In apartment "555" conflicts of many began to brew. Eyes of amethyst and crimson gazed out the window as silence took complete control of the hazy mood.

The light from the TV continued to play across Yugi's face, enlightening his soft-toned features. His large naive eyes narrowed in deep thought, brows furrowed deeply within range of his forehead.

The words of his other replayed through his very mind.

"What?"

"I said that my name isn't Yami."

Yugi stared blankly at the floor, his mind in complete dissray. His entire world began to crash down. What was to become of him and this impersonator?

A low sigh broke him free from his trance, only to meet the eyes of fierce crimson.

"Well?"

Yami continued to gaze out the window, watching the new blanket of rain fall from the charcoal colored sky.

His hands clenched tightly into fists, almost to the point of drawing blood. Eyes that held the once vibrant exotic tone of crimson flickered, reflecting that of a glassy appearance.

He was quiet for a moment, drawing his arms and legs up to his chest. Breathing raised somewhat with worry as anticipation hit.

The smaller of the two sat quietly awaiting the ever changing moment.

'This is it. He might finally decide to tell me what happened so long ago.'

Saddened crimson eyes glared down at the rain drops. Fingertips traveling along the glass as drops fled down the center of the window sill.

"My name isn't Yami. Or at least it wasn't until recently."

"But why? Why did you change your name?" Yugi questioned.

"Because it was the only thing that i could do after it had happened."

By now Yugi's frustration grew even worse. The need to help Yami grew.

Yugi's small hands traced the sides of the couch. The soft leather material gracing his skin. "What happened to you? Tell me!"

Yami sighed, defeated. his emotions turned into raw rage as he whispered.

"I don't know if i could handle it if you hated me after what i am going to tell you."

A soft hand caressed his cheek, awakening him from his unconscious gaze.

"I won't hate you. Even if you aren't Yami. I have liked you for the person i met in the hospital months ago."

Tears fell down the Egyptians face as he nuzzled his defined cheek into Yugi's hand, sniffling.

"Alright, well it started six years ago in Egypt. I was twelve, young at heart, vaguely learning of a gift that i held deep inside.

At the age of eleven, I had began to show the talents of an aspiring artist. Thus sparking the events of my final year of preteen hood."

Yami shifted from his perch on the window seat, eyes continuously darting at the progressing rainfall.

"My parents were amazed at my hidden talent of painting. Something that was so rare to my family bloodline. They wanted me to become a child prodigy, they wanted the best for my future."

"What did they do Yami?"

"My mother and father searched around the country, forging for someone to enable my talent further. That's when they came across him, Yami Akira." The Egyptian mentally cringed.

"This is the person who ruined your life isn't it?" Yugi cut in, worriedly, gripping at the couch's arm rest.

The older teen trailed his hands through his unruly bangs, face hidden within their distorted shadow.

"Yes, but allow me to finish Aibou. I rather not go through this a second time more than necessary."

The sixteen year old nodded sadly as he listened to the remaining words of Yami's past.

"Yami Akira, a young sixteen year old. An aspiring artist and sculptor. He was the man that was chosen by my family. An agreement was made soon afterwards. He encouraged my budding abilities as i became his protege', his student, his apprentice."

"Things couldn't have gone better. i worked with him all the way until i was close the age of thirteen. My abilities of realism and abstraction views of art surpassed his own. I was becoming what was expected of my family."

"Thats when things suddenly changed."

Amethyst eyes watched in worry, absorbing the information like a sponge.

"My hormones and ego began to control my very actions. I found myself in a life altering situation. My sexuality was being challenged. My teacher had caught my attraction. his slim hands trailed paint brushes of many across countless canvases. Swift motions of many that caused women to swoon within his presence. I was slowly falling in love with Akira."

"I wondered if i had gone crazy. I eventually found myself deeply and emotionally attracted to this man."

Yami continued his painful retelling of his past, shuddering instantaneously.

"For months my obsession with Yami grew, filtering into my artwork, all leading to the point of time in which the day struck."

Flash Back

Paint brushes and piles of empty paint tubes littered the floor. Jars of contaminated murky water sat next to a dazed teen. Canvases in the multiples of two lay unceremoniously within in wake.

A young entranced teen sat engulfed within a half-finished painting. Eyes of soft crimson danced across the board, taking in the full potential needed for the work.

His hands grasped two different brushes, one of the fanning type and one of stippling.

Facades of blue and red mixed together, swirling into a vertex of dark violet, accenting the figure that stood within the center.

Splotches of auburn hair spanned within the center of the teen's forehead. Dark Amber pierced through the mess of wind blown hair.

A baggy set of clothes lined the person's fully detailed body, accenting his frame.

Dusky bronze hands tapped paint brushes across the background, adding the final touches of abstraction.

Yami smiled happily, dropping the set of offending paint brushes, sloshing a small splatter of violet colored water onto the floor.

His eyes trailed onto the finished product of his painting.

"Marvelous. I can't wait to give it to him."

A low baritone chuckle erupted within the background. A shadowed figure walked up closer, placing his hands onto the small artist's shoulders.

"Show him what?"

Yami tensed, his back arching in fear as his cheeks flushed red.

"Akira!" he squeaked.

Narrowed honey-colored eyes danced with amusement.

"Heh, i always seem to catch you ff guard, don't i young one?"

An adorable pout marred the young one's face. "I resent that!"

Akira ruffled the lounger's messy crown of tricolored hair.

"Well what have you been working on my protege'?"

Yami smiled nervously, sweating profusely as he attempted to hide the said work of art.

Akira smirked as he ignored the stealing of the painting tactic, now focused on distracting the younger teen with something shiny.

A rectangular piece of cardboard outlined in yellow trim, enclosed with a maroon foreground that sparkled in the sunlight.

the man rotated the card, changing its position. Now showing the front side of it, depicting that of a purple clad magician.

Crimson eyes sparkled with true untainted innocence. His superior mind clouded over. The need to grab the card took over his very will. All attempts of protecting his piece of canvas shattered, falling from his small hands.

"Dark Magician!" Yami chanted, running over towards the taller man, grabbing the sparkly prize.

Honey-colored eyes danced with amusement. His plan was now within the works.

During the small moment of "Dark Magician worship", Akira crept behind Yami. Now taking a hold of the painting of his protege'.

His curiosity drew him into a trance. Fingertips gripping at the piece of canvas.

Eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon the depiction of work.

There he stood within a dark Egyptian night, arms drawn lazily around his waist as a smirk played across his matured face.

But that wasn't the only thin that caused him to tremble.

Within the faded background stood a vertical set of hieroglyphics, reading "I love you".

All of the mischief held within those eyes of honey faulted, now seeping with disgust and hatred. His brows furrowed in rage, blinking profusely as they landed onto the now still form of his protege'.

Crimson eyes flicked onto the scene, falling wide as his role model threw down the large hand crafted canvas board.

The rage of the outburst startled Yami severely. his entire body fell numb. Falling into a pitiful shaking motion.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

The twelve year old crouched upon the floor, staring blankly at the painting that laid inches away from his feet.

"I, I love you. I have for some time now." he managed to whisper.

Akira rolled his eyes, brows thick within deep thought as a look of revenge claimed himself.

The elder teen walked up towards Yami, smirking. Indefinitely as with lightening fast reflexes he managed to grab the canvas.

Yami could only sit and watch as his masterpiece was torn into shards. Flecks of the wooden frame littered the beige carpet.

'Can this get any worse?'

His thought was soon reality as the man's voice penetrated the moment.

"Get the hell out of here! I never want to see your fag of an ass on my property ever again!"

Yami blinked as tears trailed down his face.

Akira stood impatiently, tapping his foot obviously awaiting the smaller's depature.

Though Yami never did that. he continued to sit on the floor, trembling.

Anger, hatred, and full out raw rage pumped through Akira's very veins, allowing him to play his next motion.

A low yelp erupted from the smaller teen's throat.

A long slender stainless steal blade was held acute to his neck, pushing into the side of his pulse point.

Sweat beat down the young one's face, falling onto the large knife.

"Akira?"

The man glared down at Yami, drawing the blade closer into the crook of his neck.

"Shut the fuck up! You are going to pay for this you queer!"

Yami shook instantaneously. 'What am i going to do?'

Minutes passed as the tip of the blade pierced his skin, digging into the fragile blood vessels/arteries.

The twelve year olds eyes widened, his resistance fell. As did droplets of blood.

A piercing scream echoed from his throat. The pain completely became unbearable as the blade drew deeper inwards.

Blood oozed down the side of Yami's neck, pooling into the linen shirt around his lithe form.

Tears cascaded down the preteens face, innocence shattering with every passing second.

His small shaky hands drew towards the knife, desperately trying to remove it.

Akira chuckled in an evil manner as blood poured onto his hands, running down onto the blade's handle.

His eyes held a murderous blood lust. Craziness was evident within their depths.

Akira had gone insane. He laughed hysterically  
as he spoke.

"Heh, you're nothing but a little brat screaming bloody murder. I can't believe that i even accepted you as my protege'."

Yami sniffed as he gritted his teeth, eyes glaring directly into narrowed honey.

He couldn't allow this to happen. He didn't want to die.

Yami continued to scream as he kicked in futile attempts, luckily striking Akira where the sun doesn't shine.

The man fell with a thud, grunting in anger and pain as he released Yami from his grip, forgetting his plan of hurting Yami.

The twelve year old took this moment to scoot away, watching as a flailing arm, the one that held the knife sliced across his face.

A large gash made its self known there.

"GAH!"

He blinked profusely as Akira took yet another chance to attack the preteen.

Akira stood up, limping somewhat as he attempted to tackle Yami onto the floor.

Only to end up with a surprise.

"You will die in hell kid."

Yami shook nervously as he held the bloody knife within his grasp, staring deep within the dangerous honey colored eyes.

Akira watched as Yami approached his still form.

"Die!"

With that said, the teen plunged the knife within Akira's heart, ending his life.

End of Flash Back

Yami wiped away a few stray tears as he spoke to Yugi.

"Two hours later, i was found with the knife in hand, staring pitifully at the bloodied corpse that lay dead within my range. My cousin Seto Kaiba came and talked to me. He saved me from a life time in prison, only claiming the charges of self defense. But once my family found out of my sexuality and the murder. I was sent off to live in Japan with Seto, and start off with a new life. First starting off with a name change."

Yugi gulped as he walked over to Yami, throwing his arms around his neck. "Yami, wh- what is your real name?"

Crimson eyes flickered onto large shining amethyst jewels as he whispered.

"Atemu."

With that, Yami hugged Yugi, gently prying off his small hands as he stood, heading off towards the door as he muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to see my cousin. I will be back later."

With that said, the eighteen year old headed out the door, leaving a very confused Yugi.

The said teen's large eyes blinked as he cocked his head to the side as he whispered under his breath.

"Atemu, if only you would have told me sooner, i could have helped."


	14. Conflict

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Candles flickered through darkness, slowly lightening the objects with their mighty glow.

Two figures sat profoundly within mentioned darkness, gazing solemnly at a set of flickering flames of a fire place.

Their faces outlined within the light, half shadowed from the deep contours of the room's apparent darkness.

Arms draped lazily onto a set of antique arm rests. Fingertips playing fondly with a glass held in their left hands. A burgundy liquid swished thoughtfully within a large glass goblet.

Currently one of the two occupants averted their gaze from fire, focusing onto the pleasant pattering rain upon the window pane.

Crimson eyes flickered with a lifeless spark, almost completely void of any emotion.

He was caught up within his conversation from only moments earlier. His mouth stood agape, slowly falling to the point of his jawline as realization struck.

He had finally revealed his past.

The man's eyes left that of the window, meeting the vision of his goblet.

Lazily he pulled it towards his lips, drinking the red concoction with ease.

A groan erupted into the scene, awaking him into the world of reality.

Cobalt eyes watched from the adjacent chair, narrowing deeply into those of crimson.

Both locked onto one another, never losing concentration a s the older of the two spoke.

"Atemu why are you here?" he questioned.

The other man sighed swishing the contents of his goblet.

"I told him. I told him of my past."

The older teen's eyes widened in surprise

"You actually trusted Yugi enough to tell him of that horrific night?"

Atemu took a long swig of his wine, dispelling the glass onto the large oak coffee table.

"I know. It surprised me deeply. I haven't felt this surprised since i killed Yami."

Seto nodded in understanding, gazing at his cousin.

"Well your psychiatrist told us that it would be possible."

"I know Seto. But i am afraid. I am afraid to open up my heart to Yugi."

The elder cousin set his wine down, now fully turning towards Atemu.

"Little cousin, that is why i have brought you here. You need, no deserve a second chance at finding that special someone as I have."

Atemu smiled slightly as he crossed his legs.

"I guess you're right. Does this also mean that you proposed to Joey?"

A scarlet blush formed upon Seto's cheeks, soon faulting back into his regal stoic manner.

"Yes i did. We are engaged and plan to marry by the end of the year."

"Congratulations Kaiba."

The CEO ran a hand through his auburn hair, rolling his eyes.

"You forgot dear cousin that i know of your tactics."

"What tactics?" Atemu smirked.

"Your tactics of changing the subject."

Atemu raised his arms in defeat as he tapped his fingertips onto the arm rest.

"Seto, you know me all too well. But if you have nothing further to say, then i am leaving."

The crimson eyed teen pulled himself to his feet. Wincing as pain shot up his right leg.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"That leg of yours is still giving you hell isn't it?"

"Yeah somewhat. Especially after all the running i did two weeks ago." he replied, gently rubbing the sore limb.

"Serves you right for wrecking my beloved Eclipse."

Atemu glared daggers at the older, smirking in a monotone as he replied.

"I resent that. Besides that thing didn't run properly."

"It was a 2005. I don't see how it didn't run properly."

The childish bickering continued until another presence made its self known.

Its body was almost completely covered in shadow, minus a set of honey colored eyes.

The person awoke Kaiba from his child like trance as the said teen's cobalt eyes landed onto those of the incognito form.

"Mutt, what are you doing in here? I though i had told you to wait for me in the bedroom."

"Mutt" rolled his eyes, walking closer into the candle induced light.

"Sorry Seto, but i got a call from Yuge' and he wanted me to check on you guys."

Atemu perked upon the mentioning of his aibou's name.

"We're alright Joey. I was just asking your fiancee for some friendly advice on love."

Joey blinked as he studied his fiancee's cousin.

Yugi isn't exactly like you Yami. He has a past that binds his morals and attitude. It's not a pretty sight when he reveals his hard times. Trust me i know from experience."

The Egyptian watched with interest, fully enveloping the new set of information.

"Well we will have to see about that. No one takes the worst past award away from me without a fight."

Joey rolled his honey colored orbs, trailing his way over to Kaiba. His arms draped themselves around his his waist.

"Kaiba, it's late. Come on i think it's time for bed."

The CEO nodded as he escorted Atemu out of the mansion.

"Atemu, don't look too much into this. Take it slowly and remember that you must follow your heart."

He shook his cousin's hand as Atemu nodded in response.

"Alright, i will try." With that he strides out the door, walking towards his, no Kaiba's Mitsubishi Spyder.

Eventually he pulled himself into the sporty vehicle, pumping up the speakers of his stereo as he listened to a rather new song.

"_This move is a painting. We'll never find the same thing."_

His eyes glanced onto the digital clock, reading the numbers of two a.m.

He groaned. It was definitely going to be a long day.

Morning came all too early. Rain drops cascaded down the windows. Many raincoat adorned bodies sprinted through the misty shower, apparently trying to find their ways.

One person imp articular stood out. His tricolored hair blew back and fourth. Bangs of goldenrod matted against his face. Yugi was very tired, almost to the point of collapsing.

Only moments earlier had he gone back to the game shop, desperately in the need of a a change of clothes and the return of his painting and Gravitation manga.

His high top tennis shoes sloshed within many puddles, trailing a set of muddy foot prints behind him.

His small hands held onto his blue raincoat, pulling it closer around his small shivering form.

"Why the hell did i have to get myself into this?" he questioned.

Only hours ago had he received a cal on his cell phone. According to Joey, his school had been looking for him.

Only one month remained until his graduation.

His natural morals of school directed him home, where the conflict had taken shape.

**Flash Back**

Yugi cautiously walked into his once home, door jingling upon his entrance. The bubbling sounds of his grandfather echoed from the store room as he made his way back into the shop.

The small teen visibly panicked as the old man came closer. His instincts told him to hide.

Though fate wasn't on his side today as he was now face to face with Sugoroku.

The old man's face held a warm caring smile that the small teen was accustomed to since his youthful years. His plum colored eyes held a giddy sense of thinking and happiness as he gazed absent simpleminded at the customer of his store.

"Hello and welcome to the Kame Game Shop. How may i help you?"

Yugi stood still in front of his grandfather, watching as the elder man's eyes gazed directly onto him.

The once charismatic smile and the twinkle within his eyes fell into that of a scowl and anger.

"What the hell are you doing here boy?" he growled.

Yugi gulped as he cast his head down at the oh so interesting tiled flooring as he attempted to whisper.

"I, I- I came to get my things." he stuttered.

Sugoroku continued to stare down his grandson with betrayal and anger.

"Fine. Then get your things and get the hell our of here."

Amethyst eyes teared up as Yugi marched upstairs, walking into his bedroom.

Instantly he took this moment to gaze around his room, blinking in surprise.

Everything was left just as it was when he had departed. From the books lying around the bed, to the clothes strewn around on the floor. Everything was in order.

That was until he looked a stack of his Gravitation manga, or Yami's in this case.

The said stack of books lay unceremoniously on top of his bed, collecting a thin layer of dust.

But upon closer inspection, he noticed a small note that sat within volume one's cover.

His curiosity took over his next set of actions as he ended up clawing at the book, opening its cover to reveal a note.

Yugi's small petite hands pulled the accustomed piece of ragged paper within his grasp, opening it in a hateful manner.

His eyes widened as they read across the set of steady scrawl of penmanship.

_Aibou, _

_I have noticed since the moment i have met you and since before then that you have always come into the book store i work in. Reading Gravitation but never buying it. So after some thinking and using some of my "connections" and my cousin, i managed to buy you the entire set of the manga that is out to date. Don't worry about volume twelve being missing, i will buy it for you when it is released. Hope you enjoy and it keeps you satisfied until i am able to show you how attractive you are._

_With Love_

_Yami_

Yugi gazed at the letter within his hands as a pale red blush formed onto his cherubic cheeks.

A moment longer passed as he heard his grandfather stir by his bedroom door.

His attention fell onto that of his door, only then to see the eyes of his only family member.

Amethyst locked onto hardened plum.

Yugi cast the old man a questioning gaze as he awaited an answer.

Sugoroku sighed as he leaned on the right side of the door frame.

"Why did you go against my wishes Yugi? Why did you go and see that, that man?" he said, almost throwing up upon the mentioning of Yami.

The sixteen year old rolled his eyes, trailing his fingertips through his spiky hair.

"You seriously ask me this? Grandpa you have known me since the day i was born and you know for damn sure that i always chase after my ambition, even if it happens to be male."

The elder Mutou growled under his breath. "Yugi Mutou, i have raised you since the day that your parents left you with me, and you know how i feel about same sex relationships."

The smaller of the two blinked. "Grandpa, don't even throw my past into this. You know how it will only cause you and I more pain than needed. Besides you shouldn't shun me away, i am my own person and am still your grandson no matter if i am gay."

Grandpa Mutou gazed at his grandson with shocked eyes and anger.

"Young man, don't ever talk back to me like that. Yugi you need to drop this little phase of yours before i kick you out of this house."

Yugi absorbed the back stabbing comment as he narrowed his innocent eyes.

His grandfather had crossed the line. He had interfered with what little chance he had with his friend Yami.

"Fine, i guess i will be packing up my things. Have a great life old man."

With that said, Yugi gathered a few of his prized possessions which included his manga, his sennen puzzle, and last but not least, his art supplies.

He pulled out a stack of clean clothing, throwing it into a bag as he grabbed the last of his possessions, walking down the stairs.

Sugoroku watched with cold eyes as his grandson walked down the stairs, never speaking as he watched Yugi pull out his car keys.

"You aren't taking that car, Yugi"

Amethyst eyes landed onto plum.

"Damn straight. I'm taking my Neon, i bought it with my own savings, not you!"

The old man grunted in anger as he stalked off.

Yugi only rolled his eyes, walking outside as he Unlocked his Neon, throwing his things into the backseat as he started up the car.

"Well that was that. See you in hell Grandpa."

The small teen pulled out of driveway. Now heading towards Domino High.

**End of Flash Back**

After a few moments, Yugi exited the car, stepping onto the campus of his school, sighing in relief.

He walked slowly up the stairs that led to the interior of Domino High.

Eyes of many watched him pass through the barricades of the school's hallways. Whispers and murmurs echoed through the air.

He didn't care. All he wanted was to get through the last few weeks without worry.

The final bell rang as he spotted a familiar mop of blond hair.

He smiled as he called out to his long time friend.

"Hey Joey!"

Said blonder blinked, looking over into the distance as he grinned vividly. He caught sight of his little buddy.

He managed to push himself through the crowds of students, meeting the eye of innocence.

"Yuge' there you are! I was worried about ya man." he pulled the smaller into a hug as he smiled.

"Sorry about that Joey, but i just moved out of the game shop. My grandpa didn't take my new found interest in Yami so well."

The blonder frowned as he ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately.

"Did i hear someone mention my name?"

Yugi turned around, only to meet the eyes of crimson.

"Yami! What the hell?"

The leather clad teen smirked as he gazed down at his aibou.

"Long time no see my aibou."


	15. Challenge

_**Soak up the Sun**_

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

Awkward silence hovered through the air. Only the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard.

Amethyst and amber eyes locked onto those of Yami.

This was quite an interesting predicament.

"Yami, what the hell are ya doin' here?" Joey blurted out.

Yugi continued to stare blankly at his boyfriend or aquantince as he thought of them as.

His eyes fell down onto that of the elder's appearance of dress.

Yami stood in a casual blue blazer that was in obvious match of the school's uniform apparel. A snug fitting black leather tank top hugged his slightly muscle defined chest as did a set of blue buckle enhanced belts. One strapped tightly around his thin waist, and the other hung carelessly upon his hips.

Yugi's mouth stood agape as he then noticed the all familiar tight leather pants that his Yami wore.

'I think I'm going to need yet another cold shower today.' he thought.

A pair of narrowed crimson eyes studied Yugi's now red face and of course, his small squirming body.

Said owner of eyes chuckled darkly, gracefully crossing his arms in amusement.

"Aibou, i know that you are sixteen but seriously, is it necessary to be gawking at me like a circus side show attraction?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he laughed nervously. "Uhm, sorry Yami. I didn't mean to stare. I was just surprised to see you after yesterday i mean."

The eighteen year old turned his head to the side, staring at the passing crowds of students. His eyes darkened to the color of burgundy as he sighed.

"Let's discuss that another time my aibou. Right now i think it's time for class," Yami stated, now holding out his arm to Yugi who accepted it without a passing glance.

By now Joey had lost all control of his emotions. His face fell into that of a surprise as he noticed that his friends had left him.

His amber eyes widened as he began to power walk up behind Yami and Yugi as he groaned.

"Yami are you just going to freaking ignore me? I think i asked you what the hell you are doing here."

Yami rolled his narrowed eyes as he stopped walking, but still keeping a firm grip upon Yugi's small wrist.

"I'm a senior here Joey. Why else would i be here?"

The blond continued to stare down his boyfriend's cousin as he then noticed a small smirk cross the other's lips.

"Okay so I am a new transfer. I couldn't take much more of that prep school that Seto sent me off to."

Joey nodded in understanding as he patted the other on the shoulder.

"I don't blame ya man. He tried to enroll me there with him at one point. But i said hell no, Domino High is good enough for me."

Yugi blinked thoughtfully as he listened to the conversation, suddenly aware that the tardy bell had just rang.

"Uh guys? The bell just rang. We're gonna get detention." Yugi said as he began to pull on his other's arm.

"Calm down Aibou. I can straighten things out for us."

Amethyst eyes blinked curiously as Yugi then realized that Joey had run off to his class.

He shook his head in amusement.

'Some things never change with Joey.'

It was then that he felt Yami's thumb caress his knuckles in a soothing manner.

"Ready to head off to English IV Aibou?" Yami questioned.

Yugi cocked his head to the side as he cast the eighteen year old a questioning gaze.

"How did you know what class I had this period?" he asked, blinking cutely.

"Because little one, i have the same classes as you do. I had my cousin arrange this ahead of time."

"Of course, how could i forget about Seto?"

Both laughed as they then headed off to English class, which was rather uneventful, and neither of them received detention.

Lunch passed by quite quickly as did the rest of the day. Only one class was left for both of the teens. The class being Art IV.

Yugi smiled happily as he and Yami walked into room 107, gazing at the many art related items that was held within its capacity.

Yami's eyes danced with amazement as he stared as a rather large set of assorted acyclic paint brushes. His fingertips glided across soft shined wood, outlining the brand name of Prang.

Yugi frowned as he watched Yami study the paint brushes. He felt invisible tears fall down his face as he remembered the other's troublesome past.

Yami was meant to become an aspiring artist, though only to be shunned away after he fell in love with someone of the same sex. It was all too much for him to think if as he studied the other's peaceful moment.

Yami's dream had been shattered as did Yugi's. Both held a lot of the same things as they did in differences.

Yami blinked out of his trance as Yugi gracefully strolled towards the back of the room, shifting through a set of cabinets as he pulled out a large beige colored canvas.

The eighteen year old's crimson eyes followed Yugi's slow movements of approaching as he plunked the large boarded canvas in front of Yami as he smiled.

"Aibou, why did you pull this out of that storage cabinet?" Yami asked, now staring down at the smaller teen.

Yugi blushed pure red as he rotated the large board within his grasp.

"Well Mrs. Reeder asked us to make a set of canvases for our next project. I know that she will automatically make you start today, so I brought you one of the spare ones i made a few weeks ago."

The taller man smiled as he laid the board onto the table as he then decided to play his next move.

With a small smirk gracing his hardened features, the eighteen year old pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, trailing his fingers through the unruly spiky hair of his aibou.

The sixteen year old's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he felt the fingertips glide through the mass of "hair" that sat on his head.

Soon the soft sensual motions of the scalp massage sent Yugi into pure bliss, complete serenity until he was drove from his moment.

A light hearted laugh pierced through his ears as he opened his eyes, blinking frantically as his gaze locked onto that of cerulean blue eyes.

A young girl around around five foot four inches stood in front of him. Auburn hair swaying back and fourth as did her small blue skirt. She stopped laughing for a moment as she noticed the large amethyst eyes that stung into her own cerulean.

"Hey Yugi-chan. Where have you been for the past two weeks?" she asked casually.

Yugi blushed furiously as he heard the Yugi-chan portion. "Hey Anzu. Uhm, I have been dealing with some family stuff."

Anzu nodded in understanding as she smiled again. "Well I'm glad to see you back into school mode. It's been lonely and Joey has been driving me crazy." She murmured as her gaze fell onto that of Yami.

The teen aged girl blinked nervously as Yami glared daggers at her .His piercing crimson eyes cut through her own soul as his arms left that of Yugi's shoulder's now falling down onto his slim waist.

A low growl erupted from the eighteen year old's throat as he pulled Yugi closer to his firm body.

"Uhm Hi, my name is Anzu what's your's?" timidly she asked.

Yami continued to growl as his possessive grip upon the crimson red Yugi tightened as he glared at her.

"Uhm are you okay?"

"Mine."

Anzu was taken aback by the steady yet vague ownership of something.

"Excuse me?"

Yami gritted his teeth as he nuzzled his face into Yugi's spiky mane of hair.

"Mine. Yugi is mine. Find someone else to flirt with."

The girl's mouth dropped as she glanced down at her childhood friend.

"Yugi? Is that true?"

Amethyst eyes fell onto the girl's distraught form as he nodded quietly. "Yes. I guess in a way i am his, as he is mine. This is my boyfriend Anzu."

The blue eyed girl sniffed as she wiped a few tears from her cheek. Surprisingly she smiled as she patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Yugi. I'm glad that you have finally found someone that treats you well."

Yugi quirked a small smile as he managed to slip out of Yami's grip for a mere second.

"Thank you Anzu."

The girl smiled as she walked off towards her assigned table, sitting down in the chair as she twirled a few pieces of her hair.

While back with Yugi, the small teen had managed to pull himself free from the taller's grip, now sitting down next to his allegeded boyfriend as the teacher walked in.

A middle aged woman of American descent walked into the room. Brown hair cut to match that of a boy, narrowed blue eyes and large rimmed glasses hung loosely from her face. This was Yugi's favorite teacher, Mrs. Reeder.

"Good afternoon boys and girls. Today as you know is the beginning of the new six weeks and all of you are seniors so i thought i would make this an interesting project. After talking to the administrators and the principal, we are holding an art contest with this project. The winner will receive a scholarship to any art college they desire. Along with a certificate for free art supplies for a year and the winning piece of work will be placed in the local museum."

All of the young "artists" smiled and cheered happily, well all except for Yami.

Mrs. Reeder smiled as she began to speak again. "The entries are to be acrylic paintings on 18x24 canvas. The theme this year is "Landscape of peace." You must at least come up with a title for the piece and have it finished by the end of the year. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded as the final bell of the day rang. Alerting freedom for the students infected with senioritus.

Yami smiled as he carried both his and Yugi's canvas boards, now walking out the building.

"Where did you go early this morning Yugi? I know you didn't come here."

Yugi sighed as he leaned on his blue Neon.

"Well I went home to get a few more things and to hopefully talk to my grandfather. But that didn't work. He called me a disgrace and told me to find somewhere else to live. Though managed to grab the important things and your _Gravitation_ manga."

The taller of the two frowned, placing the two canvas boards next to the car as he pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, raining butterfly kisses onto his forehead.

"Aibou, I'm sorry. I just wish that your grandfather wouldn't do this to you. I mean this is how i started out and i don't want the same to happen to you."

Yugi closed his now lifeless amethyst eyes as he nuzzled his face into Yami's blue jacket.

"This is nothing compared to that of what he and my parents said to me when i was younger."

Yami pulled Yugi away slightly as he gazed at Yugi with a saddened expression.

"Aibou, what has your family said to you?"

Yugi sighed as he removed his grip from Yami, now walking over to the driver's side of his car, unlocking the doors as he jumped in.

Yami did the same as he placed the canvases in the backseat.

"Aibou what did they say?"

"Yami, this is the reason as to why I act the way I do. My family is the reason why i try to hide my darkened past as you did with your past of Yami Akira."

With that said, Yugi started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot as Yami gazed out the window.

'We are more alike than i had imagined. Hopefully within the next few days or so he will decide to fill me in on his past.'

Both sat quietly within the car as Yugi tapped his fingertips across the steering wheel.

'Yami, i think i may actually be able to tell you something of my past soon, as i think that i am falling in love with you.'

Oh yes the month or so that they had spent together had really changed their relationship, things were progressing fairly well for both.


	16. Known by another name

_Soak up the Sun_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Charcoal colored clouds covered the sky, deepening within contrast as the all familiar sounds of thunder rumbled throughout the city of Domino.

Amethyst eyes watched with a glazed expression as water trickled down the window pane, falling down onto the soaked concrete.

A bland sense of mold and musk hovered through the air. The smell contracted through large amounts of rainfall.

The pair of amethyst eyes blinked, losing focus upon the trailing rain drops as they fell onto that of the TV. Blue light flickered across the room. The scene of a middle aged woman stood firmly within the screen's center. A blue blazer and skirt outlined her figure as she smiled and gestured towards the daily forecast of weather.

"We will continue to see scattered showers for the next three to seven days. Though the chances of sunlight are thirty percent. I suggest that all of you curl up with a good book and gaze at the soothing showers around Domino."

Yugi rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, now grabbing the remote in hand. His small fingers glided across the channel buttons, flicking over countless soap operas, and talk shows.

"Gods, today sucks. There isn't anything to watch and all it ever does is fucking rain." he spoke in pure anger and obvious sarcasm.

The sound of padding feet crossed the carpeted floor, stopping in front of the fuming Yugi.

The said person wrinkled his nose in distaste as a shadow towered over his smaller form.

His large naive eyes stared up, meeting those of crimson.

Yami stood smugly in front of Yugi. Arms folded around his chest, brows risen in questioning as his baritone voice echoed through the small apartment.

"Aibou, what the hell is wrong with you today? You have been bitching and giving the TV the evil eye."

The sixteen year old sighed as he dropped the remote, now throwing his gaze towards the window.

"That's why Yami. The rain continues to fall every freaking second. I have never seen it rain this bad since the flood of last year." Yugi stated, now pouting.

The eighteen year old smirked as mischief flickered through his exotic crimson eyes.

His gaze fell onto that of the adorably pouting Yugi.

This was a great chance of playing a game. A game of bringing out the sexy Yugi.

A few moments had passed as the once artist sat down on the couch, watching his aibou's antics.

Narrowed amethyst eyes half glanced onto Yami's Egyptian tanned body. He groaned inwardly. His Yami was most likely going to pull the usual game of "annoy the hell out of Yugi."

Almost seconds later, he felt himself being lifted and placed into the taller teen's lap.

Yami's face was only inches apart from the younger youth's neck His breath fell onto that of Yugi's ear as he smirked.

Yami pulled Yugi remotely closer if even possible as he ran his fingers through the strands of unruly hair.

The slow sensual movements sent Yugi into pure serenity. His bitchy demeanor dissipated from his current state as it allowed his sparkling amethyst eyes to close in harmony.

Yami smirked as he felt Yugi squirm within his grasp. The smaller teen mewled in pleasure as the fingertips of his lover trailed down towards the crook of his neck.

Moments later, the pleasure of the hair and neck massage ended, much to Yugi's protests.

"Yami, don't stop." he whined.

The elder's crimson eyes sparkled with unknown lust and tease as he gently laid Yugi back onto the couch.

Yugi's orbs opened in confusion of being laid down. He cast his neck side to side, craning to find the sight of his leather clad god.

Though the day of pure annoyance continued as Yugi spotted a flash of gold, ebony, and crimson sprint towards him.

He yelped as a plush, yet sexy body landed on top of him. Hands pulled themselves behind his spiky head. Yami pulled his face closer towards Yugi's. Both only separated by mere inches.

Amethyst and crimson locked onto each other. Both soaking up the radiance of each other.

Tanned fingers held Yugi's baby face within a light grip, now making their foreheads rest against one another.

Sweat trickled down both of their foreheads. By now Yugi's teen induced hormones kicked into over drive. His small arms wrapped themselves around Yami's waist, pulling him closer.

The elder teen smirked as he nipped at Yugi's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Yugi obliged instantly.

A low moan erupted from his throat as Yami's tongue probed his moist cavern, exploring deeper within as he met Yugi's tongue.

The small artist smirked inwardly as he wrapped his own tongue around Yami's. Both fell into a duel of dominance.

Yugi was determined to win this game of seme.

At the moment, his tongue clashed against the others. He was definitely getting the upper hand.

But of course, Yami being possessive, had a back up plan.

The elder teen loosened his grip from around Yugi. His fingertips trailed down the slightly curved hips of Yugi. This was it, he would win.

The possessive tease ridden god pulled at Yugi's hip.

A startled cry echoed from Yugi as his tongue slipped out from Yami's mouth.

His large lust covered eyes faded, now narrowing into a mock pout at the teen that laid on top of him.

"Damn you. That's not fair, you always tickle me like that Yami."

Yami rolled his eyes, gently pulling himself off of Yugi's lithe body.

"Sorry Aibou. It's not my fault that you are so easy to trick."

The sixteen year old glared as he turned his back towards the window.

"So why did you tease me this time, love?"

"Ah, so you finally caught on. Well I wanted to know why you haven't started the painting yet."

Yugi silently turned as he found the beige carpet interesting.

"It's very hard to start something when you are uninspired my love." he spoke in low monotone.

Yami sighed as he patted Yugi on the head.

"Well whenever you decide to start, let me know. I wish to help you in any way I can."

Yugi blinked as he studied his lover's now sincere face.

"You know, we aren't that much different Atemu."

"What? Why do you say that Aibou?" Yami asked, somewhat startled by hearing the name Atemu.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt Yami's added weight on the couch.

"Well after thinking for a little while, I have found that both of us are very much a like."

The elder teen cocked his head to the side as he blinked profusely.

"Aibou, I'm not following you. Please explain further."

"Well I have finally decided that it's time that you know of my past."

Crimson eyes widened as Yami fully took in the words spoken.

This was it. Aibou was going to tell of his past.

"Before I start telling you of my past. I want you to promise that you will not show me pity. I have seen enough of that since it happened."

Yami nodded as he hugged Yugi.

"Please Yugi, please tell me of your shaded past."

Amethyst eyes closed as the said owner of eyes sighed.

"No."

"No what?"

"My name isn't Yugi, just as yours isn't Yami."

Yami's eyes widened as he gazed at Yugi.

This was going to be one major roller coaster of emotions.


	17. Truth be told

_**Soak up the Sun**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The tides of past and present collided. Fate and destiny shrouded and intertwined in this moment of complete silence.

Things had changed for Yugi Mutou and Yami Atemu. Both men laid down on the couch, gazing out at the misty rain that covered the city of Domino.

Yugi clenched his eyes shut, running his fingers across his temples. He had felt the after shock of his past words flow through his very mind.

Everything was coming into full light of the situation.

Dusky bronze arms held him firmly in place. Yami's chest molded into that of his lower back.

Both sat in awkward silence, neither wanted to break the ice.

The TV flickered within the background, depicting that of an estranged sponge and squirrel. A faint tune of "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea" played through the room.

By now the annoying lyrics of Spongebob Squarepants drew out Yami's hidden anger.

Said man's crimson eyes narrowed, flickering with burning fiery of fire and embers.

Unconsciously he pulled one of his arms free from Yugi's lithe waist as he retrieved the remote control.

His fingers repeatedly pressed the off power switch, muttering slightly incoherent musings.

"Damn Sponge. He gives me the creeps." he shuddered unintentionally as hardened amethyst jewels gazed at his estranged antics.

"Atemu, why do you lose your patience so easily?"

Yami blinked as he dropped the remote, now pulling his lone hand back around Yugi's waist.

"Because I suffer from being bipolar. The depression and void within my heart fueled its development."

Yugi raised a brow as he cocked his head to the side.

"Are you being treated with any medications or therapy?"

"Oh yes, I have been for the last six years. Now are you going to drop this charade and finish the explanation of your real name?"

Yugi blinked profusely, almost stunned that the other teen drew him into his mental traps.

"Will you hate me after I tell you the truth?"

Yami shook his head as he embraced his aibou.

"Yugi-chan, you of all people should know me better than that. You cannot do anything to change my outlook on your persona."

Yugi leaned back into Atemu's chest, nuzzling his face within the depths of his cologned body.

"Alright. Please just listen and accept what I have to say."

"I will Aibou, I will."

Yugi sighed as he twirled his goldenrod bangs upon his slender fingertips.

"Well as I mentioned earlier, my name isn't exactly Yugi. Well it's not my first name per say."

"Then what is it Aibou?"

"I'm getting there Yami," Yugi replied, almost to the point of rolling his eyes in agitation.

"It started a little over sixteen years old. My parents had been married a little over three years. Both were archaeologists that lived in Egypt. Though after awhile, they both learned that I was on the way, halting their active live styles. Unfortunately they weren't happy with the news since a child didn't fit into their lives. But of course having the morals of their parents, they kept me. Sadly that is also why they hate me."

Yugi wiped a tear from his eye as Yami held him close.

"I was born prematurely. So premature that I was placed under intensive care for months. The doctors hadn't expected me to survive. But i beat the odds and made it,which lead to the effects of my smaller stature. My parents considered me a miracle after a while and finally decided to raise me in Egypt. That didn't last long as my mother's father who lives here in Japan found out of my birthing. He hated my mother for marrying an Egyptian and disowned me due to my cultural diversities at one point and that didn't help when my mother had visited Japan to see my grandfather."

**Flash Back**

A young women with shoulder length ebony hair smiled. Her glittering amethyst eyes fell down onto a small blanket covered bundle within her arms. She cooed softly to a small sleeping infant.

The baby was a sight for any to see. Thin wisps of red, black and blond hair sprouted from his head, spanning into that of small spikes. His large eyes were clenched shut as he sucked on a pacifier in utter contentment.

The woman sighed as she walked down a side walk, hair flowing miraculously within the harsh wind. Her eyes left that of the sleeping infant as they fell onto a rather unique building that stood only a few feet ahead of her.

A medium sized building stood on one side of a street corner. Its outer appearance held that of yellow paint and a green colored roof. A small sign with the kanji of Kame Game Shop was planted in front of the stores entrance.

This was the home of her father.

Kumani Mutou breathed in deeply, gazing down at her infant as she walked towards the game shop, standing in front of its entrance.

Her heart raced with fear as she opened the door, causing the reaction of the jingling bell as a small framed man stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop how may I-. What the hell are you doing here?" The elder man growled.

The man was around the age of fifty, wrinkles lined his face and his eyes matched that of the woman's, a darkened plum. His hair spanned into that of a star fish. Five spikes colored in that of light gray, hidden beneath an orange bandanna. This was none other than Sugoroku Mutou.

Kumani shifted in her stance nervously. Her grip upon her young son tightened as she attempted to speak.

"Father, please just give me a chance. I have come here in dire need of help."

The man's plum eyes narrowed to that of slits as he replied. "Kumani, there is no chance left for you in this household. You defied our virtues and morals when you married that man."

"Father, I was and am still in love with him. You must understand what we are going through at the moment. We need help with our son, your one and only grandson that is sleeping in my arms as we speak."

Sugoroku's eyes fell onto the still form of his so called grandson. His gaze softened to a small extent as he watched the small child squirm within his mother's grasp.

"What is so hard that it has caused you to come all the way to Japan with your son?"

Kumani sighed as she noticed her small had awakened. She pulled the away from his face as she held him closely.

"Father, things have been very rough in Egypt at the moment. Our digs for new artifacts has driven us to work full time. We have no spare time to take care of Yugi. In fact it's not even safe out there for him. We had decided that it would be better for him to live in Japan. Will you please take care of him? We promise to send money for his daily needs and will call and visit him when we have the chance."

Sugoroku blinked perplexed as he fully took in the pleading of his daughter.

His gaze fell back onto that of the infant as he sighed.

"As much as I hate what you have done, I cannot say no to my taking care of my only grandson. I will take care of him. But you must promise to keep in touch and be apart of his life in more ways than one."

The woman smiled as tears trailed down her face. She gently placed the bundle of her son within her father's arms.

Both stared down at the small child, cooing as the boy's large amethyst eyes studied their faces.

"Thank you father. I promise to keep in touch with you and Yugi."

The elder man nodded as he rocked his grandson back and forth as Kumani bid farewell.

Both grandfather and grandson learned over the years that the promise of Kumani was just a lie as she had never returned.

**End of Flash Back**

Yugi sniffed as he continued to speak in hushed tones.

"Since that day, she has never called me, seen me, or made any contact with myself or my grandfather. Shortly after I had turned twelve, my grandfather received a call from my father, stating that my mother died in an archaeological dig in Egypt."

Yami frowned as he ran his fingers across Yugi's pale face, gently wiping away the falling tears as he attempted to calm Yugi.

"Aibou, I had no idea."

The said partner blinked as he shook his head.

"Yami that is hardly the beginning of it. My life has had so many ups and downs that I am surprised I am still alive. Most of it happened when I was a mere freshman in Domino High. I was picked on constantly, even to the point of brutal rape. I ended up falling into a deep depression, and developed anorexia."

By now the older teen's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he placed butterfly kisses along the right side of Yugi's neck.

"Aibou, I had no idea. My gods we have had such traumatic pasts."

Yugi nodded as tears rolled down his cherubic face. "Yes, but the pain of my only family member throwing me out of the house took the cake. I am all alone now Atemu. You are all I have left."

Yami's breathing hitched within his throat as he took in the words spoken by Yugi.

It was true. Neither of them had anything or anyone left besides themselves.

Both sat in pure solitude, looking out at the rain that fell from the sky.

Yami was near the point of falling asleep as one thought hit his mind.

With a gentle nudge, the eighteen year old gained Yugi's attention.

"Aibou, earlier you mentioned that Yugi wasn't your real name? If not then what is it?"

Half lidded amethyst eyes locked onto those of crimson.

"Hikari, that is my true name. My grandfather always called me by my middle name, Yugi. After the harsh beatings and such, I basically had it where I was to be known as Yugi."

Yugi yawned as he curled up against his lover. "I think it's time for a nap, what do you say Atemu?" Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded as he kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Yes, I think that is a great idea Hikari."

The two teens fell into a light slumber, neither of them aware of the hurdle that was passed in their budding relationship.


	18. Tease

_**Soak up the Sun**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sounds of light snoring echoed through the scene. A large darkened bedroom flickered with pale blue induced light from the TV. Strange infomercials advertising multiple ways of sleep induced weight loss hypnotics paraded across the screen. Over enthusiastic actors smiled happily, gesturing to the said product of only four easy payments of nineteen ninety five.

A lone figure laid upon the large black sheeted bed. Blankets, sheets and pillow cases were strewn around the floor and the interior of the bed. A mop of shaggy blond hair fell onto that of a large fluffy pillow. Said owner of hair snored, turning on his side as he drew the blankets closer to his lanky body.

Though something was wrong with this picture. The other occupant of the room was no where to be seen. Where was he and why had he left his bed mate all alone in the early hours of the morning?

Down stairs and two turns of the left and a right housed that of a large room furnished into that of a corporate executives office. A large wooden oak crafted desk stood within the epicenter, balancing out the room's center. A lap top of ebony sat unceremoniously upon the top. Papers of many strewn about. Stamps and logos of Kaiba Corporation littered the floor. Yes this was a rather odd setting for that of a large mansion room.

A small desk lamp flickered through the room's eerie setting as it stood next to a telephone dock. Nimble fingers traced the said items squiggly cord, wrapping it around its fingertips. Said owner of fingers sighed, swiveling in the fancy black leather chair. His cobalt eyes reflected that of surprise and stoic emotions.

"He broke down and told you of his past and his true name?"

The moment continued to play out as the man smirked.

"Well I congratulate you, little cousin. You have finally managed to end your past connections to Akira and learned to trust your new beau. "

"Uh huh. Well listen Atemu, I have to go. But if the rain stops I was thinking of taking the mutt to the beach. Do you and your little light want to tag along?"

"What? You are turning down a trip to the beach to work on some lousy painting?"

"Okay fine, so its for you and your "aibou's" best interest. Well I guess I will talk to you later."

The phone call ended in less than that of a heart beat as Seto placed the phone back onto it's cradle.

He yawned lightly as he stretched, popping his back as he trudged out of the office, walking back to his master bedroom.

His dark blue robe swished in a billowing motion as he opened his bedroom door, groaning in exhaustion.

"Atemu is fucking insane. Who the hell calls their older cousin at the crack of dawn to talk about their beloved "aibou?"

With that said, Seto rolled his cobalt eyes, throwing his long robe onto a nearby chair as he collapsed onto the bed, only to gaze at his snoozing mutt.

"I guess I am going to take you out for a walk on the beach later today my puppy."

-

Amethyst eyes gazed out the window, widening to that of dinner plates as said owner of eyes gasped.

"I think the apocalypse must have hit the earth for it has stopped raining for the first time in months."

True to his word, the once charcoal colored clouds were of no more. Fluffy pearl white clouds stood in their place, reflecting that of purity and happiness upon the city. Sunlight penetrated through the barriers of pure fluff. It seemed as though he was in a dream world.

Yugi stared transfixed upon the beautiful change in weather. His eyes sparkled in mirth and innocence as he smiled. Yes smiled, something that he hadn't done since his grandfather's confrontation.

His heart yearned for that of the sun. He was in desperate need of the day bestowed on his shoulders.

Though his train of thought upon the glorious weather ceased as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves dangerously low upon his thin petite waist.

A trickle of warm breath tickled the back of his neck as the dusky arms pulled him closer to that of a muscled toned chest.

Yugi sighed in pure bliss as he craned his neck to the side, gazing into softened crimson eyes.

Both stood in pure silence, neither noticing the proximity of their closeness as amethyst and crimson locked onto each other. Well until Atemu sensed the tension.

The Egyptian smirked as he nuzzled his nose deep within the depths of Yugi's strawberry scented hair. A purr escaped his lips as he trailed his wandering hands into that of the little one's shirt.

"It's good to see you smiling again. To whom or what do I owe the pleasure of your smiling face my aibou?"

Yugi face flushed deep crimson as he laughed nervously. "Well I guess you could always thank me since it was that of the sun."

Yami blinked in a dense manner as he ran his fingers across the sensitive skin beneath Yugi's shirt.

The said teen's back arched in surprise as the talented fingers of his other trailed upon that of his chest, sliding up and down his heart.

"Ah yes. It seems that my father, the almighty sun god has answered my prayers of seeing you smile."

Yugi rolled his large eyes as he attempted to pull away from the love struck eighteen year old that held him tightly.

"Atemu,I think you have taken advantage of your newly given nickname."

Yami rolled his eyes as he jutted his bottom lip, desperately attempting to out do Yugi's all powerful puppy dog pout.

"Oh please, you knew when Joey nicknamed me "Pharaoh" that I would take advantage of its meaning."

Yugi groaned as he slapped himself in the forehead, mouthing the words of "why Me?"

"Yami for once this week could you drop the insane teasing? I mean this is the first time in forever that the sun has been out."

Crimson eyes flared in mischief as Yugi found himself pinned down onto the large leather couch as an amused baritone laugh echoed through the drums of his ears.

His widened amethyst jewels locked onto those of molten lava. Both piercing each other in that of a immature staring contest.

Ten minutes passed by as Yugi whined in discomfort. Atemu was getting heavy.

"Yami! Get off of me! You are way too heavy for a small person like me!" whined sixteen year old Yugi.

Yami smirked deviously as he let his nimble fingers cross over pale delicate skin, trailing up towards that of the younger teen's milky neck.

"So you are basically calling me fat?" Yami said, almost in a tone of fake sadness.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he huffed. "You know what I mean! Please get off of me Atemu!"

A smirk graced Yami's lips as he tapped Yugi's small pert up nose. "Tsk, Tsk. I expect better of you my little aibou. You broke yet another rule of setting yourself free. Now it is time for your punishment."

Before Yugi had a chance to comprehend, a set of desirable lips latched onto that of his thin neck, meeting that of his weakest spot of sensitivity,the crook of his pulse point.

His breath hitched within his throat, falling into that of a small stifled moan. Yami had definitely won the game of seduction. He had Yugi wrapped around his finger.

The small teen closed his eyes, crying out in pure ecstasy as the other nibbled on his neck, leaving his mark of utter possession in his wake.

A small purple blotch formed upon the younger's neck, matching that of a small purple tinted bruise.

Yami chuckled as he pulled himself away from the vulnerable neck, taking shelter towards the sixteen year old's ear. His warm breath struck that of the Yugi's inner lobe as he whispered huskily within it.

"I win my little one. I have defeated you in our first annual staring and seduction contest and have claimed you as mine. Now no one can take you away from me. Biaw."

Yugi's brows rose in questioning upon his lover's sudden surge of a possessive attitude. He began to think of this as he cocked his head to the side, blinking adorably as he spoke. "Biaw? What the heck does that mean?"

"It means mine beautiful one. I have claimed you as my own. I will not allow anyone to become between you and I. Not even that Anzu girl." Yami pulled Yugi closer to his muscular chest, nuzzling his face within the strands of tri-colored hair of his little one's head. A low purr emitted from his throat as he muttered biaw under his breath.

Yugi closed his eyes as he whined. "Yami I was wondering if we could go to the beach today? I mean its gorgeous for the first time in ages and I think that we would have a blast in the sun today," he pleaded, adding the final touch with his large sparkling puppy dog eyes.

Ah yes, the all famous Yugi Mutou pleading chibi eyes routine. This was always effective amongst any human being, ranging from boy to girl, man to woman. It always worked. No one had ever been able to reverse its effects, not until today.

Yami had been warned by not only Joey, but Seto as well. He immediately shielded his narrowed eyes. Now staring at the ceiling as he cleared his throat.

"No Yugi. We cannot go to the beach today. We have to work on our art projects. I think it's about time you progressed further on it. I haven't seen you working on it since that day you locked yourself in our bedroom and played Disease on constant repeat."

Yugi cursed under his breath as he gazed down at the floor. 'Damn it! My eyes and intense undesirable cuteness has never let me down before. Why now?'

The elder teen's eyes traced the figure of his young lover, raising a brow in questioning as he noticed a guilty look that plagued those oh so supple red lips of his aibou.

"Yugi what did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do? I know by that guilty look on your face that you did something and you are afraid to tell me about it."

The small teen continued to look away from his captor as his short attention span drew his curiosity towards the bright sunshine from the large window.

By now the eighteen year olds patience had fully evaporated. His hands clenched into that of fists, surging with anger. He needed to know what the hell his little one was up to, thus deciding to use the final ultimatum in this case. The secret weapon that would force Yugi to cringe and pout. His name.

"Hikari, what the heck did you do? Does it have anything to do with your project?"

On cue, the youth cringed. He despised his first name with all known hate.

"Yes. Yes it does have to do with that thing of a painting, my love."

Yami folded his arms as he gazed down at the frowning teen.

"What did you do _Hikari_? Why are you so bitter upon this subject."

"Because, I no longer have interest in this stupid ass assignment. It could rot in hell for all I care."

The elder teen's eyes widened to match that of Yugi's if even possible. Amazement and worry flowed through his very being.

"Aibou, what the heck is wrong with you? You have never shunned anything in art. I now know that something is wrong. Please tell me so that I can calm your distraught soul."

Yugi groaned as he pulled away from Yami, glaring at the window in the process.

"I lost everything this morning. I lost interest and the passion in this painting and my goal to become an artist."

Yami immediately held Yugi tightly within his grasp, embracing him as he whispered soothing words within his ear.

"Little one,you have all the talent I have ever seen. It worries me to see you in this state of depression. I don't want you to let anything get in your way. This is your chance to shine in the sun. This is your chance to soak up the sun and become the aspiring artist that you truly are."

Tears welled within amethyst and crimson eyes. Both teens embraced each other tightly as something then hit Yami.

Yugi had only acted this way when he hadn't taken something he was usually supposed to, along with something else as well.

"Yugi you didn't take your medication this morning did you?"

Said shook his head as he spoke in low monotone.

"No. I don't need that crap. It won't cure anything. It won't make my life brighten up to that of a fairy tale. My grandfather will always hate me and rainbows and butterflies will never spark my creativity again."

Yami took matters into his own hands as he lifted Yugi from the couch, carrying him into the small kitchenette as he sighed.

"Hikari, I do not want to stoop to this level. But it seems that I have no choice in this matter. You will be treated like a child in this manner until you calm down."

Amethyst eyes narrowed in anger as they focused upon the concealed bottle within his lover's left hand.

With a secure arm wrapped around Yugi's waist, Yami skillfully opened an orange prescription bottle, pulling one pill tablet out in the process.

"Alright Hikari, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either take this by your own free will, or be forced to take it by my own means of tortured pleasure. The choice is yours."

"Fine you win. I'll take the damned thing." With that said, Yugi snatched the white pill from his other's calloused hand, swallowing it in one solid motion.

"Now that I made you happy, I think it's time that you give me my reward in this matter."

Crimson eyes rose in curiosity as Yami smirked. "What is it that you request my pet?"

"First off, it is you that is the pet and I that is the master. But I propose that enjoy a fun filled day at the beach. What do you say to that?"

Yami frowned as he crossed his arms yet again. "Aibou, I already told you that we can't today. You have to start your painting since it's due in less than a month."

Yugi smirked as he placed his hands upon his hips. "Well Atemu dearest, that is where you are wrong. I need this trip for more than pleasure. It also holds the main inspiration for that of my seduction and references studies for the painting."

The eighteen year old artist drooled as he thought of his aibou's last words. Something along the lines of steamy hot kinky moments, a shirtless Yugi, and a tropical beach lit the match of his already tainted perverted thoughts.

"You have a deal little one, of course there is one condition in this matter. You must be in a those black board shorts with the white hibiscus flowers etched on them, without a shirt."

Yugi pretended to think as he giggled inwardly. "You have yourself a deal if you wear the crimson ones with the same print on them, shirtless I might add as well." Yugi laughed, holding out his hand in conformation of the assigned set of requirements.

Yami smirked as he shook his hand. "You have yourself a deal Yugi-chan."

Yugi chuckled lightly as he headed off towards their shared bedroom. "Good, cause I already told Joey that we would meet him and your cousin there in fifteen minutes." With that statement fulfilled, Yugi scampered into the bedroom, grabbing his board shorts as he watched Yami launch himself at him.

"You completely set me up into this whole situation!"

An intense tickle fight was expected between these two. Oh yes, this was that of a usual day with Yugi and Yami, or Hikari and Atemu.

-

Sunlight soared across the city of Domino. People of many, crowded that of its streets and sidewalks. Especially that of the local beach.

Seagulls flew across the bay, diving down into the vast salty water of the ocean, returning moments later with a fish in their beaks.

Teenagers male and female alike smiled happily upon the sandy scene. Girls in bikinis and guys in their board shorts. It was definitely a great day.

Red and white striped umbrellas perched into the sand blew within the vast winds of warm weather as this set the scene for our set of teens that defied the odds of societies norms and typical values.

Four red and black beach towels lined a row sat firmly upon the soft sand. Two of them were occupied by that of brunette and a spiky haired teen with crimson eyes.

Both sat blankly upon the towels, sunglasses perched upon their noses, bored expressions in tow. They laid back upon the soft fluffy towels, gazing out at the sparkling ocean as they sighed.

Cobalt eyes narrowed in the manner of a complete stoic nature gazed somewhat amused at the teen next to him as he chose this moment to speak.

"So, he really conned you into coming out here with the mutt and I? How does it feel to get to be beaten by your own game?"

A snort of laugher erupted from the questioned male. His eyes sauntered over onto a set of squealing teens as he replied.

"It doesn't bother me. In fact I am impressed that my little one is so much like me. Though at least he doesn't whimper and beg for every little tedious thing that he wants."

The brunette's brows rose in defiance as he rolled his eyes. "Little cousin, there is so much more about my puppy that meets the eye. You are looking only skin deep. I believe that either of us will know of each other's lovers to that extent besides ourselves."

Yami nodded as he brushed his blond bangs away from his face. "Yes I think that you are right Seto."

Both men watched as a bewildered Yugi screamed, running away from a crazed blond equipped with a massive sized water gun.

"Gah! Joey! Get the hell away from me with that thing! I don't want my hair to get wet, cause you know that both Kaiba and Yami will find me enticing. Yugi laughed, watching his friend's face turn bright red.

"That's it you little midget! Yugi you are in deep crap now!" Joey bellowed, now running at full force towards the smaller lean form of Yugi.

Both Seto and Yami groaned as they stood up from their positions, running towards their charges. Eyes of girls and a few guys fell onto their tanned muscle defined forms. They continued to run, matching that of a Bay Watch life guard in stance.

Only seconds later did they manage to separate their loves from each other.

Yami laughed as he held the pouting Yugi within his arms, looking down into his overly large eyes. "Little one, as much as Seto and I find you attractive with no shirt on, and with long wet hair, you need to apologize to Joey."

Yugi huffed as he groaned. "Fine. I'm sorry Joey. I'm sorry that I made you feel unloved by Seto."

Joey rolled his eyes as he walked forward, pulling Yugi out of his captor's arms, swinging him around in circles.

"Dat's no problem, Buddy. You know as well as I know that neither of us meant what we said." Joey smiled, rubbing Yugi's hair affectionately.

Seto coughed as he interrupted the small forgiveness ritual between Yugi and Joey as he noticed his cousin's anger.

"I suggest that you both drop the act. Yami is looking mighty pissed off, and Yugi and I both have seen his possessive side of rage."

Yugi jumped out of his friend's arms, now running over to Yami as he placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Calm down beloved. You are my one and only."

The elder teen smiled as he picked up Yugi, whispering in his ear which instantly caused Yugi to blush.

"Hey guys, we have to split. Talk to you both later." Yugi stated, still within the safety of his boyfriend's arms.

A bewildered Seto and Joey sweat dropped as then nodded, bidding their farewells.

"Okay, bye."

"I seriously hope that we never find out what the hell that your cousin said to my innocent little Yugi."

"Like wise, my Mutt. Like wise."

-

Yami and Yugi had managed to make it back to the apartment, both with lust filled eyes. All until Yugi noticed that his cell phone on the side table started to blink.

"What? I have a missed call?"

Yami blinked as he watched Yugi fiddled with a few buttons on his phone, pressing various things as he started his voice mail.

A few moments had passed as Yugi listened to the message. His amethyst eyes narrowed to that of Yami's, suddenly turning to the hue of hardened violet gems.

His grip upon the cell phone dropped as he ran into the bedroom, locking the door, leaving a stunned Yami in his wake.

"What the hell?"

Yami's brows furrowed in worry as he picked up the cell phone, listening to the message on repeat as he gasped.

"You're father died from a heart attack in Egypt today. I suggest that you send your sympathy and drop your damned boy toy Yami and show your respect for his death. Good bye."

The message ended with a sudden beep as the crimson eyed man ran towards the bedroom, banging on the door.

"Yugi, please open the door. Please."

No response was taken account of as the sounds of the radio playing softly in the background.

"Yugi, I will not allow him to do this to you. You don't deserve this. I will help you out. Will you please open the door?"

The teen collapsed against the wooden door, leaning on it with all of his weight as tears fell down his narrowed cheeks.

"Yugi, please, I love you."


	19. Desert Rose

**Soak up the Sun**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Yugi's Hyper Little Moon Angel, Xamosy, and darkmetaldragonfangs.**

The day was now ending in that of the sunlight. Spongy orange, yellow, and pink tinged the once blue sky. The sun began to set within the barriers of the west, casting its final gaze upon the world until the next day.

People of many smiled. All of them happy with the oncoming changes in the weather patterns. The rainfall had finally ended in this portion of Japan.

While back at the Savage Garden apartment homes, up onto the fifth floor in apartment number "555" things were all but content.

Within the interior of this small home was that of great depression. Dull tear stained crimson eyes met that of a solid pearl white door. Wood laded with a glossy finish that shined within the pale light of the flickering TV.

Yami groaned, sniffing as he wiped the excess salty remains of tears from his exotic colored eyes. His back leaned on that of the hallway wall, feet drawn towards his chest. He sighed in worry as his arms draped themselves lazily around his knees.

Hours had passed since his last confrontation with Yugi. The young one had locked himself within their shared bedroom, doing only Ra knows what.

His thoughts drifted onto that of his last words to his young partner.

"I love you Yugi."

A small sad smile crept along the corners of his usual stoic face. The faint tune of a rather new song fluttered through his ears.

The beat was quite fast, almost mimicking that of a famous opening that he had heard on some anime.

The words of "Ready Steady Go!" repeated in a low mantra, followed by a chorus of inaudible Japanese words soon followed.

His dusky hands tapped absently upon his knee. The beat was quite catchy. A moment passed as he then realized where he had heard that song.

'Full Metal Alchemist? Since when did he listen to this?' he thought, now pulling his attention towards the piece of wood that blocked him from his aibou.

His patience began to wear thin. He only wanted to help his aibou. He knew what it was like to lose a member of the family. All he could think of doing was ramming that door with his head, barging in and sweeping that sweet little Yugi of his feet.

Yami groaned yet again for the tenth time within the past two hours as he stood, raising a brow as an idea sparked his gaming and spy tactic mind.

"All I need is a screw driver, or a football helmet and a bottle of Advil gel caps and I will have accomplished my mission of busting down that damned door."

Oh yes, the eighteen-year-old had gone somewhat insane without the presence of his little one.

* * *

The sounds of an antique grandfather clock echoed as yet another new hour struck that of the Kame Game Shop. The current hour of eight pm caused that of its droning dinging. 

Sugoroku swept the floor of his game shop. His broom lightly brushed away the remains of dust that now hovered through the air.

His aged plum eyes held that of a dull tone to them. The once practical sparkle emitted from his grandson's presence had long disappeared. A frown marred his face as he sighed half heartedly. He felt a new type of emotion fill his heart. He felt that of guilt.

Two weeks had flashed by since he had kicked Yugi out of the house. Only to call him earlier that evening of his father's passing. His hands tightened upon the grip of the broom stick. Eyes of stoic plum narrowing in agitation.

'Yugi is going to come back. He isn't one to live away from home, no matter the situation presented at hand.' Sugoroku thought, only to be driven back into reality as the game shops door opened, revealing that of a young girl with cerulean blue eyes.

The slender hour glass shaped Anzu Mazaki stood within the entrance of the shop. A tight fitting orange shirt that emphasized the size of her bosom, along with an ebony colored skirt that met at the higher regions of her thighs. Her cerulean blue eyes flickered with darker tones of navy, swirling together in terms of her unreadable expression of emotion.

Sugoroku's eyes locked onto the young girl's form. His grip upon the broom stick fell as he cocked his head to the side.

"Anzu? I haven't seen you in over a year. But if you came to see Yugi he doesn't live here anymore." he attempted to sound calm, almost spitting with venom as he mentioned his grandson's name.

The brunette haired girl placed an arm on her curvy hip, slanting her stance as her blue orbs narrowed.

"Save it Mr. Mutou. I have heard the whole thing. That's why I thought that we should talk." her voice sent chills down the man's back as he listened to her harsh, cold tone.

His plum eyes widened as he nodded feebly, now gesturing to have her sit behind the counter with him.

"Mr. Mutou, you might as well close the shop for the day. By the time we finishing talking it will be very late."

"Alright then, let's take this to the living room." he suggested, now walking up the stairs to the small apartment above the shop.

Anzu sighed as she headed up after him. This was going to be tougher than she had thought.

Both entered the room of the Mutou family living room. A simplistic room with a small TV and a blue couch, nothing special. Sugoroku sat down on the plush couch, gazing upwards at the teen in front of him.

His brows furrowed in curiosity as he blinked his plum colored eyes.

"This is about Yugi and that thing Yami isn't it?"

The blue eyed girl nodded as she sat down in a spare chair, arms folded neatly in her lap as she locked her eyes onto those of the aging man.

"Mr. Mutou, I have known Yugi since grade school. You and I both know that he is the sweetest kid in world and that he deserves everything great for his life. He was constantly bullied, shunned by his parents, along with his dreams of ever becoming what he desires most, an artist."

Sugoroku groaned as he ran his hands through his unruly bangs of dark gray. "What does this have to do with that thing he calls his boyfriend?"

"You have to understand that Yugi isn't like most people. He is vulnerable in a sense of his emotional stability Mr. Mutou. He needs someone to protect him. He needs someone to love him and show him that he is needed for the first time in his life. I accepted his new found boyfriend Yami. I have been chasing Yugi for the last four years. I thought he was the man of my dreams. But I was mistaken. He had found that person in Yami."

The aging man growled in anger as he slammed his fist down upon the arm rest.

"Dammit! Anzu! That is bull shit and you know it! Yugi is just a stuck up brat that is trying to get attention. His phase of loving this Yami will end soon enough. I will make sure of it myself. No grandson of mine will live to be homosexual !"

Anzu kicked the carpet beneath her feet as she decided to fight back. "You have no idea what the hell you are saying! You don't know one thing about Yugi or Yami. All you care about is what this damned society of Domino City frowns upon . You want to keep Yugi under the standards of society that cause him to be miserable."

"Listen little girl! You are only a naive little brat that was in love with Yugi. You have no damned right to tell me that I do not know my grandson!"

Cerulean eyes blazed with fiery as the girl stood and marched over to her friend's grandfather.

"Listen here and now. I know this is true from what he tells me. You know Yugi was unhappy, and had hardly any friends other than I, Joey , and Seto. He felt left out without having someone to love, and now he has that. Yami is not a bad person. He is exactly what Yugi needs to be happy. In fact he is the reason that Yugi has smiled for the first time since his fourteenth birthday when his parents lied about showing up on his birthday!"

Plum eyes widened to that of dinner plates as said owner of eyes stared down at the floor.

"Anzu, I understand that Yugi has had a hard life. I should know, seeing as how I raised him his entire life. But you have to understand that I cannot accept his relationship with Yami. It's something that isn't in my judgment and morals as his grandfather."

The young girl nodded as she she sat back down on the chair from earlier. Her fingers ran through the depths of her stringy brown hair. Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"I understand your point of view in this Mr. Mutou, but you must also see Yugi's in this mantra. He is close to becoming an adult, graduating later this month. He now has the chance of becoming an artist with the help of Yami. Both of them hold a passion for it, and he encourages Yugi to strive his hardest. Both are teens with troubled pasts and are trying to learn to love again. Can you not understand that?"

The man stayed silent as tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He was close to realizing his mistakes.

"Please try and do this for Yugi and if not his best interest in life. This is the first time he hasn't tried to push himself away from a relationship after what happened with him so long ago. " By now tears were falling down her cheeks as she stood, wiping them off. " Besides Yami, you are all Yugi has now. So him the respect and love that neither of his parents had shown him as a child."

With that said, Anzu walked out of the room, soon following the trail out of the shop as she pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number unknown to anyone but herself.

"I talked to him, and hopefully I knocked some sense into that old fashioned brain of his. Don't worry yourself any more tenshi. Now go and let Yami in I think that he of all people is probably worried to death. Talk to you soon bud. Bye." Anzu ended her call as she smiled to herself as she walked towards her dancing studio.

* * *

"Thank you Anzu. You are the greatest. Hopefully it worked and he will stop being suck an ass hole. Okay I'll go check on Yami. You're right , he is probably freaking out by now. Talk to you later hun." Yugi sighed as he hung up the phone. 

The small teen yawned as he gazed at the half painted canvas that stood in front of his eye level. He smiled as he swirled his paint brush in a dark shade of yellow. His fingertips lightly swished the now full paint brush across the bottom portion of the matted canvas. Vast colors of brown and golden yellows intertwined, forming a mutated color that matched the exact tint of sand.

After a few minutes of painting the landscape of his work, he yawned once again. Now fully deciding to drop his work for the night as he placed the paint brush in the water, placing all of his paint back into a storage case as he hid the painting itself.

His eyes wandered over onto that of the radio that emitted the sounds a rather popular song by Sting.

'Wow I haven't heard that song in a long time.' he thought only to smile when he remembered its title.

'That will make an endearing pet name for Yami.'

With the thought of his boyfriend, sixteen year old Yugi unlocked the bedroom door. His small hands wrapped themselves around its knob as he twisted it open, only to be pulled into a tight embrace.

Dusky bronze colored arms wrapped themselves tightly around the smaller teen, pulling him remotely close to Yami's body as possible. Warm breath trickled down into the opening of his ear as the baritone voice of Yami spoke.

"Aibou I was so worried about you. What kept you in there so long? I was beginning to think that you had done something to mutilate yourself."

Yugi nuzzled his face into the other's warm chest as he sighed in comfort.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I was in a depressed state. But with the help of you and Anzu, I think that my grandfather will soon understand our way of life."

Yami raised his head from Yugi's shoulder as he raised a brow in curiosity. "What exactly happened in there for the last six hours?"

Amethyst eyes glittered with mischief as Yugi snickered. "Oh nothing really. I just called Anzu and she talked to my grandfather as I hit inspiration for my painting. I spent the majority of time on it." Yugi smiled as he watched a small devious smirk cross over the eighteen year olds face.

"You worked on the painting? That's great Aibou! Can I see it?"

"Sorry my Desert Rose, you will have to wait until it is judged at the competition."

Yami attempted to pout as he then realized the newly given nickname.

"Did you just call me Desert Rose?"

Yugi squeaked as he felt Yami pick him up bridal style, walking over the bed as he deposited the small teen on top of the silk sheets.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time for you to have your own nickname. Desert Rose seemed to fit you quite well so it was settled."

The crimson eyed teen rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed, soon hovering over Yugi as he straddled his hips. Their faces were only inches apart as the elder leaned down, kissing his aibou lightly on the lips. He savored the vanilla flavor that was of Yugi as he yawned.

"That works for me aibou. But you will have to show me that painting sooner than the competition. You know how nosy and impatient I am."

Yugi laughed as he playfully hit Yami on the arm. "Heh, we'll see Desert Rose. We'll see.

The moment ended for both as sleep soon took them hostage as Yami slipped off of Yugi and laid down next to him,. He drew the sheets around their exhausted bodies as he smiled down at his aibou.

'Hopefully things will work out Aibou. I only wish to see you happy.'


	20. Domiance and Seduction

_Soak up the Sun_

**Chapter Twenty**

Wind blew across the sun laded city. The effects of the soon to leave spring fever of love made itself known across the vast city. Couples of many enjoyed themselves. Many sat together in the large park, having silent make out sessions, while others spoke week nothings into their lover's ears.

Yes, the time of young romance had taken over that of the teenagers of the populations.

While all of this had taken place, two shadowed figures made themselves comfortable beneath the shade of a sakura tree.

One of the two smirked, looking down at the smaller teen that rested his head upon the other's shoulder.

Crimson eyes sparkled with love and happiness as said owner of eyes ran his fingers across the pale skin of the little teen.

A soft purr erupted from the younger's throat as his eyes opened, revealing soft amethyst jewels.

"You like that little one?"

Yugi yawned as he lifted his head and gazed into the sexy narrowed eyes of his desert rose.

"Yup, you are really comfortable to lay on, especially with the extra bonus of seeing you clad in that tight black leather ensemble of yours." Yugi grinned as he ran his fingers across dusky bronze skin.

"Well I'm glad that I make a good pillow for you my little aibou." the eighteen-year- old laughed in his baritone voice, trailing his fingers through Yugi's tri-colored strands of hair.

"Oh and Desert Rose?"

"Yes Aibou?"

"Your use of my nickname and smug seduction act will lead you no where in terms of fun time in bed or seeing my painting." Yugi smirked, now pulling himself up as he gazed down at the red face of his boyfriend.

"Dammit! And here I thought I was the game king!"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he stuck out his tongue. "Sorry to disappoint you love. But that has been my title since birth. Now I'll see you later. That is if you can catch me!"

The elder teen blinked as the challenge flashed through his mind. "What! No Yugi! Get your ass back here!"

The chase was on. Leather clad Yami versus chibi artist Yugi. This was going to end up a very interesting match of cat and mouse.

Only moments later did the whole chase end. Both teens collided into one another, collapsing onto that of the plush springy grass.

Arms tangled around one another. Eyes of amethyst and crimson locked onto each other. Laughs of melancholy pleasure hovered through the air. Small hands of Yugi trailed themselves away from the Egyptians. The small fingertips danced upon dusky tanned arms, toying with the sensual touches that caused Yami to twitch.

"Once again I win Desert Rose. You know what your punishment is ?"

Lust filled crimson eyes laded with a sense of a glazed look met that mischievous eyes of Yugi.

"Does that mean that I must submit myself as the uke?" his voice of metaphoric tones questioned, sounding completely innocent in the process.

A bright red blush made itself known upon Yugi's cherubic face. He was still slightly embarrassed upon the the mentioning of that matter.

"Yami-kun! You are so freaking perverted. Besides when we get to that stage in time then we'll see who wins the almighty game of seduction and dominance."

The all natural smirk of deviance graced Yami's supple lips as he pulled himself and Yugi to their feet.

"Listen my Aibou. I think that it is you that will need to see who wins and holds the title of dominance."

The eighteen-year-old chuckled as he patted Yugi upon the head, whispering into his ear.

"Game over. Time to pay for the bet of dinner. Pizza is on you tonight. Quite literally I might add my little Hikari." Yami smirked one final time as he raced off towards the car, half laughing as Yugi's delayed reaction kicked in.

"Dammit! You tricked me again Yami! You will pay for this!" said "hikari" raced off towards his devious boyfriend.

Oh yes the changes of battle had concurred.

The ride back to the apartment was uneventful. Well all except for the eighteen year old's "busy hands."

Yugi's small hands tapped themselves against the steering wheel. His grip soon tightened as he felt another attempt of Yami's slip through the side of his shirt.

Annoyed amethyst eyes half gazed upon the playful form of Yami.

"Atemu if you value your life and my respect in any form then get your damn hands out from under my shirt!" Yugi reprimanded.

A small pout formed upon the elder's lips as he attempted to sigh.

"But Aibou, your always so tempting. You should know that by now."

Yugi groaned in annoyance as his eyes narrowed to match that of Yami's as he replied.

"Look Atemu, keep that perverted mind at bay for the time being. Listen to the radio and think about your close to being finished painting."

Yami rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in a sulking manner. "Fine Hikari."

The playful banter ended as the blue Neon pulled into that of Savage Garden apartment homes.

Yugi parked the car as he pulled open the door, only to see a flash of red, black, and gold.

His amethyst eyes followed the blurred path of the three colors. Reality soon hit him as he realized who had plowed up the stairs.

The teen's brows rose in disbelief as he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Yami! I am never allowing you to eat two Hershey bars in one day ever again!"

Yugi trudged up the stairs as he felt a the strange vibe of being watched. The hair upon his neck stood on end, sending shivers down his back as he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him.

His body went rigid,shaking somewhat as he felt that of fingers tracing his jawline.

Yugi's breath hitched in his throat as he squeaked, feeling the hands trail down onto that of his hips, massaging the slim peak of his small body.

The teen's hormones began to pulsate through his body, sending waves of sensual pleasure as he felt light headed. The blood from his head was now rushing down to his uhm, lower regions.

A set of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him close to that of a leather clad body.

'Wait, a leather clad body?' His eyes snapped open, craning his neck back towards the touchy person as he was met with a pair of amused crimson eyes.

"Heh you are really one hormone driven boy aren't you aibou?"

Yugi groaned as he squirmed in Yami's grasp.

"Yami that was a dirty trick. I thought you were some crazy freak like Pegasus or some rapist." Yugi shuddered upon the mentioning of the twenty four year old duel monster creator's name. (1)

Yami raised a brow in curiosity as he watched the smaller teen twitch in distaste.

"Uhm Aibou, who is Pegasus?"

Yugi shivered as the name was spoken again. "Oh some crazy dude that lost his wife and is considered a pedophile by many kids and teens around. He always calls me Yugi-boy."

Yami blinked as he pulled away from Yugi somewhat. "That is creepy. But how the heck do you know this guy?"

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I was the King of Games Yami. I won a duel monster's nationwide tournament. I had to duel him for the title. But let's just say that I was immature back then and still cannot get over the Yugi-boy thing."

Yami chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's mane of tri-colored hair. "Well, I guess you are the true game king little one. Now I think it's time to go and see that painting of yours."

Yugi sighed as he smacked Yami on the butt. "No."

Yami jumped in a skittish manner as the sting of the hit kicked in. "Ouch! That hurt Yugi! Since when did you become violent?" he whined.

Yugi simply grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him upstairs, completely ignoring him as he approached their apartment.

Though the sound of an almost whisper like laugh erupted from behind them both.

"Big Brother was right when he told me that you guys were serious Cus Atemu."

Yami jerked his head up when he heard the adorning nickname of Cus Atemu. Only one person called him that and it was that of ...

"Mokie? Is that you?"

A young raven haired boy nodded enthusiastically, sapphire almost violet eyes shining in the light as he walked closer to his alleged cousin.

Yami smiled as he felt his little cousin hug him tightly around the waist.

"Atemu I missed you so much. Seto wouldn't let me see you at all."

Yami patted the boy on the head. "I know Mokie. It's my fault mostly. I have been getting my life straightened out since I met my true love over here."

The small heir to Kaiba Corp blinked, turning his gaze onto that of Yugi. His eyes widened as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yugi Mutou? I had no idea that he was your beau. I can't believe that you are dating the game king cus."

Yugi scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Uhm hehe." his amethyst eyes flickered over onto that of Yami as the teen understood.

"Mokuba, show my Aibou some respect. Think of him as another one of your cousins."

"Aibou? Oh man not another nickname fest. First it was Seto calling Joey a mutt and now its aibou with Yugi. I swear I will never understand you two."

Yami laughed as he unlocked the apartment door, leading the two other boys into it.

"So Mokie, what brings you to my pad? Seto and Joey making too much noise again?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed heavily.

Mokuba rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh no, they just went out of town. They said something about dinner in Kyoto and staying the night. So they told me to stay over here with you and your beloved beau."

Yami nodded as he sat down, taking intently with the young Kaiba as Yugi sat unnoticed.

The small teen sighed in boredom. Well that is until an idea struck his mind. Silently as he could, he tiptoed out of the room, making his getaway for the bedroom.

His mission had been a complete success as he closed the door behind himself, silently cheering in the process.

"Heck yeah! I rule! I rule! I got past Yami and the kiddo!" he danced around in a strange ritual like manner as he then realized that he looked silly.

"Okay I guess that's enough of that crap. Time to work on the painting!"

Yugi smiled happily to himself as he pulled out his half finished work of art. His eyes danced with happiness as he admired the craftsmanship of the piece.

"This is definitely a beauty. I think it will have a great chance of winning something." he said to no one but himself.

A moment passed as he pulled out a medium sized paint brush, swirling it around within the mystical array of acrylic paints that stood within his wake. Multitudes of oranges, browns, and yellows caught that of his eye. His entranced eyes darted through them as he mixed them together. He was determined to form the exact hue of a tinted color that he desired.

His patience wore thin as he worked for ten minutes. He was not able to get the color to mutate into that of his need.

"Stupid paint. Mix into the tint of golden bronze that I need for the skin tone."

Yugi was rewarded with that as he smiled to himself. He gently dipped the brush within the newly made color, now splaying it across the lightly outlined panel of canvas. The form of a young teen made itself known deep within the vast perspective of the work. Almost the size of a small dot in the background. His fingertips trailed the bronze color lightly over the figures naked torso.

The sixteen year old fell into the usual trance that all artists hit during their moments of inspiration. He didn't even hear his cell phone ringing.

His trance broke as he jumped in a startled manner. His eyes trailed onto that of the ringing silver phone. He fumbled through his pocket, grabbing the desired thing out as he pressed the small green telephone talk button.

"Hello, this is Mutou Yugi."

"Yugi? This is Mrs. Reeder. I just thought that you and Atemu should know that the painting gallery party has been rescheduled."

Yugi's breathing hitched in his throat as he attempted to speak.

"It, It's been rescheduled?"

"Yes that's right. It has been moved to this Friday instead of June first. Now have it ready for the contest. Good luck and see you on Monday."

The line went dead as Yugi dropped the phone. His eyes widened as he attempted to think straight.

His gaze fell onto that of his painting as he groaned.

"Four days? Four days! That's all I have compared to those two damned weeks I had!"

His frustration grew as he glared at the painting.

"You are really starting to bug me you stupid thing. So you better win me that scholarship and gallery hanging."

With that said, Yugi sat back down, paint brush in hand. He was now going to make sure he finished this painting. Even if he was to suffer through insomnia for the next four days.

**(1) According the the shonen Jump Gns Pegasus is 24 years old. I just think this suites him for this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I still like him in a strange villian sort of way.**


	21. Soak up the Sun

_**Soak up the Sun**_

**Chapter Twenty One**

Four days, a long amount of time in the eyes of teenagers around Domino City. All of them awaited that of summer vacation, or in terms of the seniors, graduation.

Mutou Yugi sighed in desperate disdain. His once vibrant amethyst eyes dulled down to that of darkened plum. Shadows formed beneath his large eyes, falling down his cheeks. He blinked suddenly as he stretched his back.

"Damn painting. Why the hell won't you cooperate with me today?"

Yugi groaned as he threw a wet paintbrush across the room. Seconds later he watched the said item sail across the bed, thumping onto the wall. Though this wasn't the end of his torture. The gods had definitely been pissed off at him as the bristles of the horse haired brush met the pearl white surface of Yami's bedroom wall.

The bright hue of reddish-orange mad itself known. Droplets of the color dripped down the wall into that of a straight line.

Amethyst eyes followed the color, soon widening as the brush fell onto the carpet.

Yugi cursed to himself as he stood from his leather bounded computer desk chair. His small feet bounded down upon the beige carpet, soon ending in front of the bloody red painted mess.

"Damn! Desert Rose is going to kick my ass if he sees this mess. What am I going to do?"

As if a light bulb had lit up above his head, Yugi was struck with an idea.

"All I need is a large paint brush and a crap load of white paint!"

The sixteen year old smirked as he went through his collection of tubed acrylics. His eyes scanned across the exotic names from aqua marine to burnt sienna. A few moments had passed by as he had thrown the tubes of many varieties across the room, desperately trying to find that of his apparent non-existent white paint.

Yugi slammed his fists onto that of the floor, pounding continuously until he heard the all familiar pounding of their downstairs resident. She had grown accustomed to banging her old broom handle upon the ceiling, which was that of Yugi's floor.

His eyes narrowed as he then grabbed his car keys.

"There has to be some paint in my trunk."

With that said, Yugi bounded out of the room, passing by the oblivious duo of Yami and Mokuba.

Crimson and sapphire eyes blinked expectantly. Both boys stared at the front door as Yami sighed.

"Cus', is your main squeeze always that crazy?" Mokuba questioned, fiddling with his hand of Duel Monster cards.

"No, Yugi is never crazy. A little eccentric every now and then. Though I think its the painting deadline that is getting the best of him."

Mokuba rolled his eyes as he placed a card down on the table.

"Spear Dragon in attack mode, and I'll end my turn."

Yami smirked as he pulled two of his monster's from the table's surface.

"Very good move little grasshopper, but not good enough. I sacrifice Kuriboh and my Celtic Guardian to summon the all powerful Dark Magician. Now I will attack and I believe that is the last of your life points Mokie."

The small raven-haired boy gazed down at his calculator as he subtracted the damage costs, only to groan as the numbers of negative one hundred appeared.

"Dang it! That's the fifth time tonight Cus' Atemu. What the hell do you do in terms of winning every freaking match?"

Yami's brows rose as he shuffled his deck skillfully. "First off watch your language. I don't feel like having your brother kick my butt again. Second it is all pure strategy and experience with dueling."

The heir to Kaiba Corp. huffed as he placed his deck to the side. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

The Egyptian waved the boy off as he gazed at his front door.

"Where the hell did you go Yugi?"

* * *

The trunk of a blue Dodge Neon stood open, jiggling in the slight summer breeze. 

The hunched form of chibi artist Yugi dug through the car's trunk. His small hands pushed through a mound of clothes and mixed art supplies.

His eyes scanned through the assorted paint as he growled.

"Do the gods just naturally hate me?"

Around twenty minutes had passed since his search had begun.

He had found twenty dollars in cash, an old set of Prisma Colors, a Snickers candy bar, and an industrial sized container of crimson red paint.

"Stupid red paint. It's almost like it will be the downfall of my art career."

If only Yugi knew how right he was.

* * *

Mokuba stepped out of the bathroom, heading towards the living room as he noticed the half-opened door of Yami/Yugi's bedroom. 

His sapphire eyes sparkled in mischief as he pushed the door open fully as it exposed that of Yugi's frantic search.

His curiosity took full toll upon his young mind as he fully stepped in.

He gazed across the interior of the room as his eyes fell onto that of Yugi's painting.

The need to view the whole work of art caused the young ten-year-old to step slowly, almost walking in the formation of baby steps that matched that of baby Bambi.

Attraction of light and color, the intensity of emphasis and harmony intertwined upon the vast canvas of Yugi's.

A new array of light and shadowed tints made themselves known in the depth of color.

Twisting verses of goldenrod and light orange mixed into that of a deep aqua marine.

Two figures stood far into the perspective. Skin tones of pale alabaster and dusty bronze held the bases of the figures.

Splotches of color mixed finely lined that of a small half-painted dwelling to the side, almost glistening in that of the apparent sunset.

Mokuba gazed with definite awe. He was mesmerized by this paintings beauty.

His small form continued to lurk closer, eventually finding himself a few more inches away from its indescribable nature.

Along the way his small feet met a clumpy object. His large innocent eyes fell down onto that of the carpet, meeting the presence of his baby-blue cross trainers.

Mentally he shrugged, continuing his mission from before hand. Though unluckily for him, something that was beneath his foot squished, flinging that of a white cap towards the painting.

The small piece of plastic held that of a punch as the unsteady easel shifted unevenly. The screws within its frame squeaked upon intrusion of the force exerted from the painting.

Mokuba could only watch with glazed eyes as the canvas collided with the floor, falling face up onto the carpet.

Relief flooded through his youthful mind as he slowly approached the work.

The prey of the gods had been caught. A deafening squeal erupted from the young Kaiba's mouth as the remainder of crimson paint squirted itself upon the canvas.

Blood red acrylic paint dropped down the center of the sunset, hitting that of the shadowed forms.

Almost matching that of bloodied tear tracks, the paint continued to taint Yugi's work.

Tears of worry, fear, and guilt flooded through Mokuba's sapphire eyes. His body fell rigid, shaking uncontrollably as fear consumed his soul.

"W-what have I done?" his knees buckled as he collapsed onto the floor, gazing at the once gorgeous painting.

* * *

While back with Yugi, the small teen had almost given up on his quest. 

His large amethyst eyes narrowed, glaring deeply into the Dodge Neon's trunk as the shade of metallic pearl caught his eye.

Desperate small hands plunged into the unexplored portions of the trunk, pushing and pulling past the objects that no longer held any importance. Finally his search had ended, meeting the view with the white paint.

"Finally! Now I can meet my deadline!"

Yugi clutched the jug of paint as he slammed the tank closed, now racing back upstairs.

Though he was held back by the persistent ringing of his cell phone.

The faint tone of "Blind Ambition" flooded through his ears as he groaned.

Hesitantly, he pulled the ringing device from his pocket, reading through the caller I.D. As it read ANZU in bold letters.

His eyes softened as he pressed the green shaped telephone button his Nokia.

"Hello, this is Mutou Yugi, tenshi of the art world. How may I help you?" he teased, pausing as an amused giggle made itself known.

"Hey Angel. Heh Yugi, you do this every time I call. Don't you think it's getting a bit old?"

Yugi laughed as he spoke. "Nah. What's another four years of an old nickname?" So what's up Anzu? Why did you call?"

The line suddenly fell silent for the moment as Yugi heard the girl whisper.

"Well I had heard from a reliable source that your competition has been rescheduled."

"Yeah, they called around two days ago. I now have a little less than two days to have the painting finished."

Anzu sighed in understanding. "Wow, well I thought I should let you know that I will be there rooting for you. I know you will win Yugi."

Yugi replied sheepishly. "Anzu, I know that I have talent, but seriously, I have no chance for this contest."

The brunette huffed as she laughed slightly.

"Yugi, when I tell you that a chicken can pull a wagon, you bet get the harness."

Yugi blinked as he rolled his eyes. Anzu always had these freaking weird sayings. Sometimes he wondered where the hell she came up with them.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The teen's eldest friend laughed as she explained.

"Yugi, all it means it that whatever I say to you is true. Even If I said something as bazaar as a chicken pulling a wagon..."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he shifted the phone in his grasp.

'This is going to take a while.'

Yugi groaned inwardly, unlocking his car as he sat in the front seat, listening to his friend babble on over Ra knows what.

He only prayed to every god he knew that Yami or Mokuba wouldn't find the paint induced mess.

* * *

A scream echoed through the small apartment of "555." 

Yami blinked almost perplexed, brows rising in worry and concern. His natural gaming reactions kicked in, sending his think body into over drive. His legs sprung into action, carrying him towards his bedroom.

Adrenaline ran through his veins as he bolted into the bedroom. His crimson eyes widened upon the state of its interior as he halted in stance.

There within the center of his once gorgeous Egyptian themed bedroom sat Mokuba, with paint strewn about. The facades of color covered the small boy from the waist down. As it did the wall opposite of the room strangely enough. Though this isn't what had caught his attention. It was that of the soiled canvas that laid only mere inches away from the ten-year-old's kneeling body.

Yami groaned inwardly as he took a gaze at the tainted red that covered the majority of the work, soon filling the barriers of the untouched work of art.

Mokuba shook uncontrollably. His large sapphire eyes laded themselves with red rims as tears cascaded down his baby face. His small arms wrapped themselves around his chest, shaking continuously as he muttered the incoherent words of "what have I done?"

Yami slowly bent down next to his younger cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder as he rubbed it affectionately.

"Sssh. It's okay Mokie. It was just an accident."

The small Kaiba sniffed as he turned around, wrapping his arms around his cousin in desperate need.

"Atemu, Yugi is going to kill me. I ruined his painting. He is going to hate me!" he choked on his sobs, burying his face within the folds of Yami's black T-shirt.

The Egyptian rubbed circles on the ten-year old's back as he attempted to end his sobbing.

"Sssh. Yugi will do no such thing. He is a very understanding person, trust me Mokie. This is coming from someone that has been dating him for a while now."

The boy's bright eyes continued to water as Yami wiped them away, only to then hear the front door opening.

"Well I guess It's time to face the music isn't it little buddy?"

Mokuba sniffed as he wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, I think it's about time I apologize."

Yugi stood in the living room, gazing around as he noticed the lack of Yami and Mokuba. His eyes wandered around as they met that of the now wide-open bedroom.

His nerves fell on edge as he gulped. "Well I guess it's time to face the music with Desert Rose and the kid."

Yugi breathed in deeply as he lifted his legs, slowly walking into the hallway. His steps inched himself closer towards the door, the weight of lead met that of his feet.

He groaned inwardly as he realized that his mind was screwing with him again. Guilt had taken toll on his heart.

A moment had passed as he found himself entering his and Yami's bedroom,gazing at the site before him.

Yami and Mokuba both stood with nervous smiles on their faces as they blocked something behind their backs.

Something was suspicious, something that caused Yugi to cock his head to the side.

The small teen blinked as he noticed the mess of paint that covered the floor and the wall.

Something had happened while he was gone for that hour and now he was curious as to what the hell had happened.

Yugi's brows knitted as he gave the duo an expectant gaze.

"What the heck is going on? Why are you both in here with paint all over the place?"

Yami scratched his head sheepishly as he laughed nervously.

"Well you see Aibou, I heard Mokuba scream and I came in here and found him."

"Found him in here doing what? Tell me Yami, I don't have all day." Yugi stated in apparent annoyance.

Mokuba gazed at the babbling duo as he sighed.

"I had gone off to use the bathroom and then when I left, I noticed the door was half-open and since you have been so secretive of your painting I felt very curious to take a sneak peek. But that didn't really go well. I ended up stepping onto one of your red tubes of paint and it squirted all over the floor and your canvas."

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened to that of dinner plates. A strange sense of emotion flooded through them as was unreadable. He simply stood there as the ceiling fan's light burned into his eyes, showing off his soon to fall tears.

His small hands began to shake somewhat as Yugi's feet buckled, thus causing him to collapse onto the beige carpeting.

Yami could only watch as he abandoned his stance next to Mokuba, now walking over to his distressed partner. He sat down on the floor, pulling the smaller teen into his lap as he held him close.

Yugi whimpered as tears trailed down his face. His small arms wrapped themselves around Yami's waist as he cried into his boyfriend's shirt.

Yugi was quite different from most teenage boys. He never had a temper tantrum. He was never angry that often, most of the time he cried his heart out. Just like this moment.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back as he rocked Yugi back and fourth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

By now Mokuba had tiptoed out of the room, giving the couple their space as he decided to play Yami's Xbox.

Both spiky haired teen's sat there for over two hours, neither speaking as Yugi sniffed.

Yugi shifted in Yami's lap, now sitting with his back facing Yami's chest. His eyes fell onto the form of his soiled painting.

Blobs of still wet paint covered the once magnificent sea scape of the local beach. The forms of Yami and himself within the background looked as though they were bleeding to death.

He was soon distracted from his trance from his boyfriend. Yami silently nuzzled his face within Yugi's tri-colored hair. His fingers held those of Yugi's, both intertwining as if it was natural.

Yugi sighed as he rested his head on the somewhat built chest of Yami, gazing up as his pools of amethyst locked onto those of crimson.

Both stared at one another, neither speaking as Yami broke the unnatural silence.

"I'm so sorry Aibou. I can't believe this happened to you of all people. You don't deserve to face this. You were meant to win this scholarship."

Yugi closed his eyes as he continued to hold onto Yami's tanned hands. "Yami, it's okay. I think that everything will be just fine. I learned long ago that things are never easy in life. Things will go wrong or break away without reason. You must look on the bright side of the world and allow mistakes and bad omens to be those of good fortune or positive feedbacks from the original problem. So this one painting was partially destroyed. It doesn't bother me all that much anymore. I plan to fix it with no problems this time."

Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi's forehead. Such a simple philosophy given to him in the matter of minutes. Yugi was a lot more mature and understanding of the world than given credit for.

"Aibou, I like your views on this. I am glad that you still hold the passion to finish this painting. I will help you in anyway possible to have it ready for the competition."

"No."

Crimson eyes bore into those of his aibou's.

"No? No what?"

Yugi pulled himself free from Yami's grasp as he stood, walking over to his painting as he lifted it back onto the easel.

"No, there is no time limit for this work. It will be finished when you and I both think it is."

Yami cocked his head to the side as he blinked perplexed. "Yugi! That's impossible, the contest is in less than forty-eight hours from now. You will never meet the deadline if you work as slow as molasses on it!"

Amethyst eyes glittered in the pale light emitted from the ceiling fan as Yugi smiled.

"There is no deadline any longer. I had dropped out of the competition."

"What! Why the hell did you do that?"

Yugi shifted in stance as he replied. "Because, I am tired of living by deadlines and the rules of the world. I want to do something just for me, for us. This is something I enjoy and I alone. The competition can go to hell for all I care. I just want to finish this painting, taking as long as I want. This is for you Yami. I planned on giving this to you for graduation and as a token of my true feelings for you."

The elder teen gasped as Yugi smirked, pulling him onto his feet or so he thought. A moment had passed as he was pushed onto the bed, back resting against the silk sheets.

The small shadowed form of Yugi straddled his hips as Yugi's hands found themselves within the vast depths of Yami's tri-colored hair.

"Yami for a while now, I have ever doubted my chances of ever loving someone, much less the fates of our dark pasts and the belief of love at first site."

The eighteen year old blinked as he felt Yugi's hands leave his hair, trailed along the side of his jaw, gently caressing it with soft petal-like touches.

"You have helped me put my past behind me and distinguished my futile attempts to discredit the theory of love at first sight. For you My Desert Rose, have proved that since the day of your car accident months ago."

"Y, Yugi."

"What I am trying to say is I have come to terms with my feelings and have found the spot for the one person just for me filled. I love you with the depths of my body, mind, heart, and soul."

Yami smiled happily as he pulled Yugi on top of himself, crashing his lips onto those red supple ones of his small love.

Both fought for dominance as Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance that was greatly given. His muscle explored the inner depths of Yugi's sugar flavored cavern, soon to meet that of the younger's tongue.

Feeling that of his other's tongue, Yugi wrapped his own around Yami's, engaging it into a duel of dominance.

The battle commenced, soon ended with Yami as the victor due to the terms of needing air.

Both broke away from the searing kiss, each breathing deeply as their gazes bore onto each other.

"I love you to Yugi. I have since the moment you asked me my name at the hospital. You are the only person that has shown me love, along with the acceptance of my past."

Yugi smiled as he rested his head on Yami's chest, drawing circular patterns in his wake.

"So Aibou, for this painting of yours, do you have a title for it yet?"

Amethyst orbs danced with amusement as Yugi nodded wearily.

"Well? What is it?"

"Soak up the Sun."

Crimson eyes blinked thoughtfully as Yami ran his fingers across pale alabaster skin.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"The song, along with the metaphorical terms of our relationship. We both soak up the problems of our pasts. Both learning that the future and learning to again as we soak up the love for each other."

"You got all of that from a song?"

Yugi smirked as he swatted Yami's hands from the depths of his pale thin stomach.

"Yeah, I did. So when I tell you a chicken can pull a wagon, you better grab the harness."

The Egyptian cocked his head to the side as he gave Yugi a look that stated 'what the hell?'

"Where in the seven hells did you come up with that interesting expression?"

Yugi simply rolled his eyes as he pulled himself off of Yami's tanned body.

"A very wise friend of mine. Now let's go check on Mokuba. He is probably worried sick or is beating all of your high scores on Dead or Alive 2."

Yami gasped as he stood up, dragging Yugi along with him.

This was something that he had grown to love. He had was still falling madly in love with the sixteen- year old. He had the perfect idea for an after graduation gift for him and Yugi. Something that would prove their love beyond the borders of sex and dating.

He smiled as he and Yugi ran into the living room.

Oh yes, this little one had soaked up all the darkness within his past and heart.

* * *

**The chicken and the harness saying is an actual one that my dad has been saying to me for years. It's an old Texan expression according to him so I thought it fit in well in this chapter.**


	22. Pharonic Grace

_**Soak up the Sun**_

**Chapter 22**

The three days of the painting competition's deadline had diminished. The once tense nature held by that of young Yugi Mutou ceased to exist. By now things had become quite busy, and full of time spent upon that of freedom.

Yes freedom. Yugi had dropped all ties to his fake facade of societies truth in his life. All worries of his friends, superiors, and grandfather's knowledge of his relationship no longer held that strong strength within his heart.

The soon to be seventeen-year-old held a manner of complete bliss, almost wishful happiness as small dots of red, black and yellow paint covered his face and hands.

A giggle erupted from the young teen as a smiled graced his lips. All of this was from the reaction of dusky tanned hands that trailed down upon the dots of paint across the pale alabaster skin of Yugi.

Amethyst eyes danced in amusement as crimson sparkled with pure lust.

"Desert Rose, I thought that you and I were going to finish this painting?" Yugi pouted, desperately attempting to melt that all knowing smirk off of his lover's face.

A light mantra of baritone chuckles erupted from Yami's throat as he dropped a paint brush into a cup of murky water.

"Well I think that I already have my Aibou. As you mentioned, this work of art was entitled Soak up the Sun. Well here I stand, lightly brushing colors only known to the gods upon the canvas that has soaked away the darkness of my heart."

Yugi's smile widened as he ruffled his fingers through Yami's spiky strands of hair.

"You're such a hopeless romantic aren't you my love?"

Yugi's desert rose smirked as he pulled the small hand away from his hair, now caressing it with soft sensual touches.

A purr erupted from Yugi's throat as he pulled himself closer to the warm inviting body.

Hands of Yami Atemu abandoned that of Yugi's silky strands of hair as the met that of the small digits held within his own calloused hands.

"All the more to please you Aibou. How else would I have asked you to join my harem?"

The sixteen-year-old rolled his eyes as he laughed. "You really are taking this pharaoh endearment way too far. I bet I could make a better pharaoh than you."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. In order to claim my title you must be able to flaunt it and walk to the walk. Pharonic grace and slow tantalizing strides of the body that draw your attention to the almighty god of Ra."

By now Yugi and his pharaoh had abandoned the self painting as they collapsed onto the bed. Sweat beat down upon both hormone-driven teens as both were pulled from their session of "pharaoh's harem."

A small shadow covered that of the doorway as gleaming sapphire eyes gazed upon their kneeling forms.

"Another session of Pharaoh's Harem? Seriously you two need to get laid." Mokuba stated while rolling his eyes.

The all too familiar crimson blush flushed across Yugi's cherubic face as he buried his face into that of Yami's chest.

The eighteen-year-old smirked as he swatted at Yugi, only to notice his young cousin's gaze.

"What brings you in here Mokuba? I thought you were sleeping?"

The ten-year-old Kaiba shook his head as he held that of a cordless phone.

"Uhm, actually you're UPS package had been shipped to the wrong person and the company wishes to speak to you a.s.a.p."

Yami blinked as he noticed the slight twitch in the boy's eyes.

Realization struck the man as he removed himself from confines of Yugi's arms, now standing as his young cousin handed him the phone.

"Thank you Mokie. Why don't you keep Yugi-chan company? This will only take a second."

Sapphires met those of crimson read rubies as the diversion had been set.

The dubbed pharaoh winked at Mokuba as he exited the bedroom, closing the door in the process.

Curious amethyst eyes had followed that of the retreating form. Yugi blinked as he attempted to follow his lover, only find himself being held back. His gaze drifted onto that of the intrusion of Mokuba.

A small frown marred his face as the young Kaiba whispered almost in a low monotone.

"Yugi don't worry about Atemu. He'll be back. He's never let either of us down before."

Yugi nodded in understanding as he laid back onto the bed, allowing his eyes to gaze upon the ceiling.

Mokuba shifted on the bed, causing the worn mattress to squeak as he spoke.

"So Yugi, since I have some black mail on you, I think I'll use it to my advantage."

Said teen blinked as he lazily turned on his side, meeting the eyes of determined sapphire.

The eyes held a complete sincerity along with an undying spark of challenge. Only two other people held this spark, both related; namely Yami and Seto Kaiba.

"Well okay since you seem to possess that spark of challenge and dead set determination along with stamina as do Atemu and Seto. So I accept you to challenge me."

The young boy groaned as he smirked, running his fingers across the soft silken bed.

"Well Mr. King of Games, it seems that three days ago you had committed an act, one that I was blamed for."

Yugi's brows furrowed as realization struck his mind. He had decided to fight fire with fire.

"Oh you mean when you destroyed my painting? Or do you speak of the paint that had been spread around the room?"

Mokuba blinked as the smart ass remark sifted through his over complex mind, shifting into that of the intended challenge set into place.

"Ah, so you admit to having splashed that wall with the red paint?"

Amethyst eyes glittered as Yugi laughed. "Oh yes, I accept all actions of committing that crime. But it ended up gaining me a bright smile and compliment from Yami. Sorry kiddo, I have already been cleared of that one."

Mokuba's demeanor shattered, now allowing him to pout.

Yugi silently observed the boy's youthful pouting. He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid as he sighed inwardly.

"Hey Mokuba, that was a good dig you had on me. So how about you and I duel for some vengeance?"

The raven-haired boy cocked his head to the side as he smiled. "Prepare to lose your title The King of Games to a Kaiba! Let's duel!"

Both shuffled their decks, staring each other down as Yugi smirked.

"We'll see Kaiba! This isn't over until the end!"

Light flickered from the TV flickered in the living room, beating down onto the sprawled form of Yami.

Said teen laid on his stomach, allowing an arm to drape itself around the side of the couch's armrest.

A fairly noticeable jet-black cordless phone was being held towards his ear as he sighed.

"Thank you for returning my call. I know that we haven't personally talked to each other but I figured there was importance in this. Yugi has been very depressed since it all happened. I have done everything in my power to comfort him. I think it's time for this civil war to end. Though before I ask him of this, I would like to gain your acceptance of my proposition at hand."

The conversation continued to commence as back in the master bedroom, things had yet to calm down.

"Okay Mokuba, I sacrifice my Magician's Valkyria in order to summon my Dark Magician."

Mokuba glared at Yugi as he cursed under his breath. "Dang it! This couldn't possibly become any worse I hope."

Yugi laughed deviously, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it does Mokuba. For now I activate the spell card Sage's Stone. Now that Dark Magician Girl is on the field I can automatically summon her master without tributes."

The smaller boy groaned reluctantly as he pouted. "Basically the greatest two tribute magician that your deck possesses?"

Yugi grinned widely a he nodded enthusiastically. "I now special summon the all powerful Dark Magician!"

A moment passed as Yugi continued his battle phase.

"Now my mages take down his life points!"

"Forty five hundred points of direct damage?"

"Sorry Mokuba, but you were the one that used your brother's tactics while dueling."

Said boy rolled his eyes as he shuffled his cards.

"All right, let's play another round!"

Yugi shook his head as he yawned. "Sorry kiddo. I need to nap before the graduation ceremony tonight."

"That's tonight?"

Yugi nodded as he stretched. "Yup, that's why Yami and I were up at the crack of dawn. We went to the rehearsal was at ten a.m."

Mokuba nodded in understanding as he watched Yugi yawn yet again for the tenth time that afternoon.

"Come on Yugi. Drop the act. You're so tired that you can't see straight."

Yugi was about to protest when his large amethyst orbs closed as did his breathing steady out. He had fallen asleep somewhat fast.

The sapphire-eyed boy smiled as Yugi shifted in his dreamless slumber, muttering the incoherent words of "my pharaoh." His small cherubic face held a small hint of innocence as a smile graced his lips.

Mokuba's attention was soon distracted by that of the bedroom door. The door's brass handle jiggled uneasily as it turned to one side, fully opening as Yami silently entered the room.

The said man sighed as he gazed upon the small sleeping form of his aibou. He felt the need of his hormone-craved mind and body's need of an urgent, but quick make-out session with Yugi.

'Sigh, sadly that will have to wait until later.' he thought, now fully eying his young cousin.

"So did it go well Yami?"

The man nodded as he gestured for the smaller boy to follow him out into the living room.

Sapphire eyes of purity sparkled with mirth as Mokuba tugged at his cousin's leather pants.

"So what happened?"

Yami smirked as he ruffled the boy's long strands of hair.

"Well Mr. Curiosity, the deal has been made. He accepted the terms of the proposition. You and I are now going to go and pick out the thing that will signify the truce of this matter."

Atemu's cousin blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Atemu, what the heck did you just say? I swear you and my big brother are way too much a like."

The eighteen-year-old smirked, laughing somewhat as he grabbed his car keys. "Yes, well he did raise me for five years Mokuba. It was bound to rub off onto me. But now we are going to get the final piece in this for Yugi. You will play a major roll in after graduation ceremony tonight."

Mokuba nodded as he was dragged off with his cousin, heading off to only Ra knows where.

Sleep filled eyes opened, revealing those of hazy amethyst jewels. Yugi yawned silently as he sat up, stretching the kinks out of his back. The need to sleep longer hovered through his mind. Well all until he gazed at the digital clock by his bed side.

The red-orange numbers of six thirty flashed across the screen. His eyes widened to that of dinner plates as he bolted out of the bed, running towards the closet as he pulled out two very elegantly pressed navy smock-like gowns.

He mentally cursed under his breath as he was pulled from his fit by that of the ringing phone.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he stomped into the living room, digging across the couch for it as finally after ten minutes it came into view.

"Stupid phone." he muttered, now pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Yuge'? Is dat you?"

Yugi blinked as the Brooklyn accent made itself known within his mind, along with the nickname of "Yuge'." Only one person called him that.

"Joey? Where the hell have you been? Yami and I were beginning to get worried. We haven't heard from you two for three days."

The line fell silent as the blond muttered something incoherent within the background. Something that caused Yugi to shiver as he awaited the response.

"Joey are you going to answer me or am I going to have to kick your ass tonight at the ceremony?"

Said teen cleared his throat as he laughed nervously. "Well uhm about dat Yuge'. Seto and I aren't going to attend the graduation tonight."

Yugi's entire reality came crashing down as he blinked back tears that ceased to fall from his cherubic face.

"What in the seven hells do you mean that Seto and you aren't attending the ceremony? I mean come on what the heck else are you going to do that you will never do again in your life time?"

The line fell silent as the whimpers of Joey echoed through the line as rather stone-cold voice spoke through the phone.

"Listen Mutou, just because that you are my cousin's toy doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass. You had no right to yell at Joey like that. We have our reasons for our disappearance."

Yugi growled in his throat as he narrowed his large eyes. "Shut up Seto. You know that I could easily kick your ass in another duel, along with the factor that you better watch your ass. You forget that Yami and I hold the balance of your brother's life in our hands."

"Hmph, you're good Mutou. I didn't think that you would actually stoop down to the level of using my brother as bait in this argument."

"Drop the shit Seto. Now tell me what the heck is so important that you have to miss your graduation?"

Before a response was head, the background of Seto's line had began to shift and cause noises of erotic pleasure.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Things never changed between those two. Seto had a libido that was never sated. It almost made the sixteen-year old wonder if he had inherited it from his lover.

"Drop it you two. I need to know how much longer Mokuba will be here."

"Patience is a virtue Mutou. But if you insist, we will be back in two days. We are reinforcing our vows of marriage."

Amethyst eyes widened to that of dinner plates as Yugi almost dropped the phone. "You two got married without us being there? That is so cruel?"

Joey laughed in the background as he yanked the phone from his master's hands.

"Sorry Yuge'. It was a sudden spurt of the moment thing. We went to Kyoto for dinner and then five minutes later I find myself on a plane heading out to Honolulu Hawaii for our marriage."

A small smile graced Yugi's lips as he dropped his facade of anger. "Congratulations Joey, Seto. I hope to see you both soon to give you guys the biggest hugs and gifts in the world."

Joey laughed loudly as he sighed. "Geez, Yuge' you seem pretty excited. Did you and your love consummate your relationship?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Yuge'. Did you two, you know, knock boots last night? And if so who was the seme?"

A blush formed over Yugi's cherubic face as he screamed into that of the phone.

"Joey! Get you mind out of the gutter! I swear you and Yami are so perverted. But to answer your question, no we haven't and besides I wouldn't tell you who was the uke or the seme."

"Okay Yuge' well congratulations on the graduation tonight and hope that you and Yams have fun. Well we have a date with a para sail . Talk to you later bud."

The line suddenly went dead as Yugi shut off the phone, carelessly throwing it on the couch as he ran back into the bedroom, pulling himself into his black slacks, only to hear a chuckle from behind him.

Alarmed, the small teen yelped, pulled the pants up as he turned around, meeting the eyes of amused crimson.

Yami leaned on the door frame, arms folded into that of his chest as he gazed with lust filled eyes.

Yugi's heart beat suddenly fell as he noticed the presence of his lover.

"Why are you staring at my ass as if you found some type of delicious piece of meat?"

Yami rolled his eyes as he gracefully walked towards Yugi. "Well I was just enjoying the small show that you had endowed me with my aibou. But in all honesty, I prefer to see you in the leather ones."

Yugi groaned as he pulled himself up onto the bed, feet hanging lazily over its end. He gazed up at his boyfriend, taking notice of the teen's posture.

Yami continued to lean against the wall, his eyes closed in grace, arms folded once more around his muscled frame.

A small remark formed in Yugi's head as he giggled.

"Aww aren't you just so pharonic?"

Closed narrowed eyes opened, revealing that of arched crimson orbs.

"Only if that is your acceptance of entering my harem?"

The "pharaoh" smirked, pulling himself from the barriers of the wall, slowly stalking closer towards the small form of Yugi. His hips shifted side to side, matching that of his sexy movements. His entire body screamed, "Eye Candy."

Soon the ever so graceful teen bent down on his knees, meeting gazes with the smaller in front of him. The ever skillful hands of met that of Yugi's half opened belt buckle. His small smirk widened as he quickly but sexily fastened the belt in one swift notion.

Yugi squeaked as he blushed brightly, gazing into the depths of beauty that stood within his gaze.

"As much as I enjoy your playful banter and teasing, I think you should get your sexy little desert rose of an ass in those slacks and gown."

"Yes oh great pharaoh. Will you require my services of adorning you in my gorgeous regalia?"

Yugi sighed, now standing up as he smacked Yami on the butt, running into the living room as he awaited his other to finish dressing. Well not until he heard that of ranting from the other.

"Yugi, I hate these slacks! They are too baggy!"

"Just put them on Yami. I will make it up to you later."

"You better. I want you at my mercy my concubine."

Yugi laughed as he ran his hands across the cap that sat within his lap. Even after all this things were never going to change between him and Yami.

Or at least he hoped.

Flocks of students housed within the vast navy colored gowns cluttered themselves together. Chattering voices of many girls and anxious hormone driven boys echoed through the room as a teacher groaned in annoyance.

"Keep your hat straight. Make sure that your tassel is hanging from the left, not the right. For gods sake stock making out in the middle of the staging area!"

Oh yes, this woman was having the time of her life.

Yugi fidgeted within the confines of his assigned chair. The need for personal space and freedom roamed through his mind as did the thoughts of hot kinky moments from his boyfriend that sat next to him.

The ceremony had barely began to commence as the students had just taken their seats on the stage, gazing out into the crowds that watched from the nosebleed sections of the seating.

Yugi's fidgeting legs shuffled across the hard wood floor, sliding down as they kicked that of the chair behind himself. He was always impatient, waiting for things that never seemed to come.

A reassuring hand of dusky bronze rested itself upon his shoulder, easing his tense manner as Yami smiled at him, tassel swaying back and fourth in the process.

"Calm down Aibou, just think of what is to come after this ceremony."

Yugi nodded as he breathed in deeply, only to vaguely think of what his lover had just mentioned to him.

By now the class president and the other officers in the council had made their speeches, each earning that of an encore. All except for the girl who made the wise crack of the student attacked with samurai swords earlier in the year. (1)

Though all attention had fallen onto that of the principal as he stood at the podium, smiling vividly at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. We are all here in terns or congratulating this class of six hundred and one students. Now I would like to ask all of the students on stage to turn their tassels to the right as I proclaim them as the Class of 2005!"

A round of cheers had fallen through the students and the audience as Yugi fiddled with his tassel.

"Now for the first time in over ten years I have a special award to give out. I have never seen such a talented teenager of this caliber. This young person has shown his abilities within the rates and passions for his talents since day one of his freshman year. Now four years later and years worth of art and expertise, I would like to present this student with that of an art scholarship. Please rise and accept your award, Hikari Yugi Mutou."

Widened amethyst eyes widened as Yugi stood up shakily, gazing out into the clapping crowd. His feet unsteadily led him across the panel of that separated that of the diplomas and the principal. Eyes of many fell onto his rigid form, soon falling onto that of the out stretched hand of the man ahead of him.

His eyes immediately locked onto those of Mr. Takahashi. Yugi stretched out his hand, shaking the elder man's as that of a plaque was placed within his free hand.

Tears streamed down his face as he walked back towards his designated seat. Only the thoughts of Yami made him able to concentrate upon the rest of the ceremony.

An hour had passed as half of the students names had been called, allowing the teens to walk the stage, receiving their diplomas cases. But Yugi and Yami's names had not yet made the call as they just now lined up.

Yugi's eyes dropped as sleep began to take toll upon him. The need for his other and the comfy queen sized bed called his name.

"Atemu Yami Moto."

Said man perked up as he walked across the stage, smiling indigently as his gaze caught that of swooning females and fan girls.

"Hikari Yugi Mutou."

The small teen grinned as he practically ran across the stage, shaking the principals hand yet again.

The class of 2005 had been announced , allowing that of the students to relieve themselves from the imprisonment of the caps and gowns.

Fluttering tassels and caps sailed across the building, screams and squeals of delight hovered through the air.

Yugi sighed as he leaned against Yami, yawning lightly as he felt the elder run his fingers through his spiky mane of tri-colored hair.

Though something irked Yugi to no end. His other was constantly gazing out into the passing crowd. Almost as though he was expecting someone.

"Yami who are you looking for? I mean Mokuba is at his friend's house and no one else is here."

The eighteen year old smirked as he spoke. "You'll see soon enough Hikari. You'll see."

A few moments had passed as Yugi had been greeted by the form of someone unexpected.

A small burly man with plum eyes stood within the young boy's view, smiling slightly as he waved nervously at the small teen.

"G, Grandpa? What the hell ar you doing here? I thought you hated me?"

The said man shook his head as he pulled Yugi's hands into his own.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for the way I acted during the past few months. I was going through a rough time. You were in the transition of becoming an adult much too quickly for my liking. Along with dating Yami. But after having the sense knocked into me and some thinking I have dropped my beliefs of your boyfriend and relationship. You remind me so much of myself at your age, young and in love. I would like you in my life again Yugi. Please allow me another chance."

Yugi blinked as the plum colored eyes bore into his own amethyst, sparkling with the neediness of pleading and begging.

The boy's selfless heart soon nicked in as he sighed, wrapping his arms around the elder man that stood before him.

"I'm glad that Anzu had gotten through your old fashioned mind Grandpa. I think that this is your last chance though. But why the sudden chance of heart over Yami?"

Yami and Sugoroku smirked, eying each other with mischievous glares as Yami laughed.

"Oh my Aibou, you really are in bind are you not?"

"What's going on?"

Yami sighed as he bent down on his knee, meeting the gaze of Yugi's eyes as he pulled something out from his back pocket.

"Aibou, I have known you for only a little while but you have shown me the truth of my past. You have given me a chance to help and express my depression and love again. I have talked with your grandfather, setting things straight between the both of us as I set my proposition at hand."

"Your proposition? What's that Yami?"

"This Aibou." Yami pulled out a small black velvet box, opening it as it revealed that of a small thin engagement ring. Small crimson rubies outlined the epicenter as it sparkled within the light.

Yugi's eyes widened as he comprehended the meaning of this jewelry.

"Yugi, I have gained your grandfather's blessing upon this question as I have been meaning to ask you think since the day I met you. For some reason you complete my shattered soul as I pray to spend the rest of my life with you my one and only true love."

"Y, Yami?"

"Yugi would you take my hand in marriage and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Tears flooded down Yugi's face as he literally tackle glomped Yami onto the stiffened carpet.

"Of course my Desert Rose. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Now will you do me a favor?"

Yami smiled as he sat up, placing the ring on the smaller teen's left hand. Smiling as it sparkled within the light.

"What's that aibou?"

Yugi blushed as he whispered within his finacee's ear, blushing crimson in the process.

Yami smirked as he lifted Yugi into his arms, carrying him towards their car as both bid farewell to Sugoroku.

"So Aibou, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Desert Rose, it's time for both of us to learn to love again. Besides I wish to know more of the person who soaked up my attractions." Yugi stated, now resting his head upon the other's shoulder as they headed towards the car.

"All right my partner, the love of my life. The one and only person to cure the diseases of our pasts."

Both smiled, each thinking of what was to come in their future of life without darkened pasts and paintings entitled Soak up the Sun.

Or better yet, their evening in the bed.

_The end..._

_The samurai swords incident happened at my old high school. Some crazy kid went insane and attacked a random student with them._

_The lemon/epilogue is on under the same penname._


End file.
